On the road
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Bonnie et Kai font le tour du monde après que cette dernière ait décidé de le rejoindre après les évènements de Caught in a bad romance. Ce long voyage sera peut-être le moyen à Bonnie pour voir que Kai a vraiment changé et lui faire confiance. Pour Kai, cela sera peut-être le moyen d'explorer ses nouvelles émotions... Venez suivre leurs petites aventures. Bonkai (rated : M)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A :** _Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Quoi il n'ya personne ici ? Hé oh il y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez… euh non vous pouvez me lire plutôt ? Mince, je le savais, ça fait maintenant trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas connectée et ils sont tous partie. Ils ont dû croire que je n'allais pas tenir ma promesse. Celle ou j'avais dit que j'allais faire quelques chapitres qui explique ce que Kai et Bonnie font pendant leur tour du monde._

 _Bon et bien tant pis, je vais poster quand même. Qui sait, peut-être retrouverai-je mes anciens lecteurs ^^._

 _Et oui, pour ceux qui sont présents, lecteurs anciens ou les nouveaux, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et je vous invite avec cette histoire à faire le tour du monde avec Bonnie et Kai. C'est la suite, genre un peu spin-off, de ma première histoire Bonkai «_ _Caught in a Bad Romance_ _» Je l'avais promis à vous chères lectrices mais malheureusement j'ai dû mettre fanfiction de côté. J'ai perdu mon grand-père cette année, l'école ça n'allait plus et je n'avais plus le goût de rien._

 _Mais maintenant me voici ici de nouveau et je continue le Bonkai. Je sais, ça fait un an que ce n'est plus d'actualité mais pour moi ça l'est toujours et je suis toujours aussi obsédée. Donc je continue mes plans avec le Bonkai._

 _Ma devise reste toujours la même, si cette histoire n'attire que peu de monde, je continuerai car je n'aime pas le travail inachevé ^^_

 _Sur cette note d'auteur longue et chiante, je vais vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre mais pas avant de remercier tout mes lecteurs pour les commentaires et messages privés que j'ai reçu :-)_

 _Alors merci à tous._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries. J'écris par passion et ne tire aucun profit.

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle était fatiguée. Non, elle était complètement épuisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait mal partout. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : se jeter dans un lit et dormir. Elle était certaine que si elle fermait une seule seconde ses yeux, elle allait directement piquer un somme et ne plus se réveiller avant une bonne dizaine d'heures. Mais pour l'instant c'était impossible car il n'y avait plus aucune chambre nulle part !

Ils avaient fait plus de huit hôtels et motel mais tous étaient complets. Elle commençait à devenir folle, chaque refus lui donnait envie d'entrer dans une rage folle et de propulser le gérant contre un mur. Elle avait les nerfs, elle avait besoin de sommeil et tout de suite. Cela faisait maintenant neuf heures qu'ils avaient prit la route et elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir dans la voiture. San Francisco était une ville fabuleuse et les touristes étaient nombreux mais quand même… Etait-ce si compliqué de trouver une seule chambre ?

Bonnie soupira agacé. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle et Kai avaient tant de mal à trouver un endroit où rester. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à voyager ensemble, après le combat houleux avec Joshua puis Dwayne Parker il y a maintenant un mois, ils avaient trouvés de suite un motel pour dormir avant de visiter les alentours.

Enfin bon, San Francisco était la première grande ville qu'ils visitaient, il fallait s'y attendre.

La jeune sorcière soupira une fois de plus tout en guettant à travers la vitre de la voiture le retour de Kai. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'elle l'attendait et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du le laisser seul entrer dans ce motel. Peut-être était-il en train de menacer le gérant de trouver une chambre ? Ou pire, peut-être était-il en train d'utiliser sa magie pour lui faire peur et l'obliger à lui céder une chambre ? L'appréhension envahit Bonnie qui détacha sa ceinture. Elle devait s'assurer que Kai ne fasse aucune bêtise.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien même si elle avait décidé de partir avec lui il y a un mois de cela parce qu'elle avait développé un certain attachement au sorcier dérangé, elle ne lui faisait que très peu confiance. Alors oui, c'est vrai il avait changé depuis la fusion avec Liv Parker. Il était plus ouvert aux émotions et sentiments même si ce n'était pas encore le top du top mais pour Bonnie c'était un réel progrès. Il était beaucoup plus stable et sa tolérance envers les autres avait augmenté… un peu. Il n'allait plus menacer quelqu'un de le tuer parce qu'il n'avait pas de monnaie ou qu'on venait d'insulter le tee-shirt qu'il portait !

Néanmoins, Kai restait quand même Kai, il restait toujours imprévisible dans certaines situations. Même si Bonnie avait une affection grandissante qui la faisait toujours se questionner sur sa propre santé mentale, elle se méfiait de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'extirpa du véhicule. Au moment où elle allait fermer la portière elle entendit la voix du sorcier l'appeler.

̶ Bonnie.

La belle métisse se retourna et laissa tomber son regard fatigué sur le sorcier. Il lui faisait signe de venir jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à la sorcière pour sourire à son tour. Si Kai souriait ainsi, c'est qu'une chambre était disponible. Si une chambre était disponible, c'était qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir détendre ses muscles et dormir.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle ferma pour de bon la porte de la voiture et rejoignit Kai à grande enjambé dans la nuit sombre mais éclairée par les lumières de la ville.

̶ Une chambre est disponible ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir, s'arrêtant juste à l'entrée.

̶ Non…

Le regard de Bonnie devint meurtrier mais cela amusait Kai visiblement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de la jeune femme.

̶ Pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir s'il n'y a pas de chambre de libre ? Tu le fait exprès où…

̶ Il n'y a pas de chambre mais le gérant du motel à humblement proposé son aide, coupa Kai avec un sourire en coin. Il nous propose de dormir dans sa propre chambre qui se trouve être la plus grande du motel. Il est parti changer les draps et nous apporter le nécessaire. Ce n'est pas génial Bon-Bon ? Chantonna-t-il en mettant sa main dans le bas du dos de Bonnie pour la faire entrer dans le petit motel.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de Kai, brisant le contact de sa main contre son dos.

̶ Pourquoi le gérant du motel nous proposerait sa propre chambre ?

̶ Pourquoi tu as cet air suspicieux sur ton joli minois Bennett ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Bonnie leva un sourcil avant de déclarer sans gêne :

̶ Non.

Bien sûr aimant toujours être aussi dramatique, Kai mit sa main sur sa poitrine et fit semblant d'être touché.

̶ Pourquoi tu continues de me faire mal alors que je fais tout pour te satisfaire ? Tu voulais une chambre et je t'en ai trouvé une. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le gérant est doté d'une âme charitable. Franchement son geste m'a touché et cela devrait te toucher aussi car de nos jours, c'est rare de trouver des personnes aussi serviables, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

C'est justement ce petit étirement des lèvres qui trahissait le sorcier et qui faisait redouter le pire à Bonnie.

̶ Je te préviens Kai, si tu as fait quoique ce soit de…

̶ Voilà, voilà Monsieur Parker ! S'exclama une voix masculine un peu essoufflé. J'ai changé tout les draps, je vous ai mit des serviettes propres et tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous sentiez bien. Oh bonsoir, vous devez être Madame Parker ?

Bonnie asséna à Kai un regard lourd avant de regarder l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait de l'appeler Madame Parker. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant, des yeux marron et une paire de lunette carrée. Il était un peu enrobé et portait un vieux costume tout usé.

̶ Mademoiselle Bennett, corrigea Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

̶ Je vous l'avez dit, déclara Kai en rigolant. Notre mariage est très récent et elle a encore beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à son nouveau nom de famille. N'est-ce pas chérie ? Questionna Kai en venant enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Bonnie qui fit un effort monumental pour ne pas griffer sa main.

̶ C'est tout à fait normal pour un si jeune couple, répliqua le gérant en rigolant avant de tendre une clé. Voici la clé de ma chambre, enfin de votre chambre. Elle se situe au fond à gauche du couloir sud. Je vous souhaite de bien vous reposer. Restez le temps qu'il faut et surtout profitez-bien…

̶ Il n'y a aucun soucis rétorqua Kai en prenant les clés rapidement de son autre bras. Encore merci de votre générosité.

Le gérant du motel fit un signe de tête à Kai puis à Bonnie avant de retourner vers son bureau, et son ordinateur. Bonnie, elle se défit facilement de l'emprise de Kai pour le fusiller.

̶ Allez viens nous allons chercher les bagages

̶ Vas-y tout seul, je dois parler au gérant !

̶ Mais il n'a plus rien à nous dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Kai sérieusement.

̶ Je veux juste le remercier de sa générosité, tu sais des gens comme lui c'est rare de nos jours.

Kai grimaça en entendant ses mots lui revenir à la figure mais finit par sourire.

̶ Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher nos bagages, _**chéri**_ , reprit Bonnie en insistant bien sur le mot chéri mais en le prononçant sèchement.

̶ Bien sûr _**mon cœur.**_

Bonnie grogna mais au moins Kai était parti chercher leurs biens. La sorcière en profita pour se diriger vers le gérant qui répondait au nom de Bitters. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net avant de s'installer dans la chambre qui lui avait généreusement offerte. Kai l'avait-il menacé ?

̶ Je peux encore vous être utile Madame Parker ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bonnie évita de rouler ses yeux en entendant le nom de famille que lui attribuait l'homme. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, Kai lui avait raconté un gros mensonge.

̶ Je voulais savoir si mon mari a été, comment dire, cordial lorsqu'il vous a demandé une chambre ? Questionna-t-elle ne savant plus trop comment formuler sa pensée. Il ne vous a pas menacé de lui donner une chambre au moins ?

̶ Me menacer ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Monsieur Bitters était confus et Bonnie l'était un peu aussi. Elle ne détectait aucune magie donc Kai n'avait pas pu utiliser un sort pour obliger l'homme à donner sa propre chambre. Il avait dû le menacer mais ce pauvre homme avait peut être trop peur de dire la vérité sous peine de représailles ?

̶ Vous pouvez me le dire s'il vous a menacé, je m'occuperai de lui régler son compte

̶ Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous essayez de me dire ? A moins que…, le visage de Bitters devint pâle. A moins que vous essayez de me faire comprendre quelque chose de grave. Cet homme vous retient contre votre gré, vous voulez que je prévienne la police ?

Bonnie fonça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête.

̶ Quoi non non ! Rien de tout ça, c'est juste que mon mari a eu un passé difficile et qu'il a souvent des sautes d'humeurs. Il peut être assez agressif quand on lui dit non par certain moment.

̶ Non, il a été très charmant et très poli. Si je vous ai donné ma chambre c'est pour que vous puissiez enfin vous reposez de votre très grand mariage et de votre accident. Il m'a annoncé que vous aviez été obligé d'annuler votre lune de miel car le train à déraillé. Je suis désolé pour votre lune de miel et désolé que vous vous retrouviez bloqué ici. Je suis content de vous aider un peu même si ce n'est pas l'idéal.

Bonnie était bouche-bée par le mensonge gigantesque de Kai mais d'un coté elle était soulagée. Soulagée que le gérant n'ait pas subi de pression de la part du Leader du Clan Gemini. Il l'avait juste manipulé. Pour ça il était toujours un professionnel hors pair.

̶ Bon-Bon maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux m'aider avec les bagages ? Questionna Kai les sourcils levés.

Bonnie offrit un dernier sourire à Monsieur Bitters et prit son sac avant de suivre Kai qui sifflotait joyeusement jusque dans la chambre. Quand Bonnie s'engouffra dans la pièce et claqua la porte, elle jeta son sac à terre et soupira de bonheur. Kai, lui, avait arrêté de siffler et avait lui aussi jeté ses sacs. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire semblant de bouder auprès de Bonnie pour son comportement, il la vit courir, passer à côté de lui en flèche, avant de la voir se jeter dans le lit.

̶ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie de voir un lit, marmonna-t-elle la voix étouffé contre l'oreiller.

̶ Je n'ai jamais été aussi blessé de ma vie, te voir douter de moi, marmonna Kai en se jetant lui aussi dans le lit mais en atterrissant sur le dos.

̶ Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu vérifier si tu ne l'avais pas martyrisé et menacé, s'enquit Bonnie en tournant son corps pour regarder Kai qui venait de faire de même. La dernière fois tu as menacé le manager de l'hôtel de lui retirer sa voix parce qu'il ne voulait pas te donner la chambre à côté de la mienne. Et tu l'as fait ! Tu lui as retiré sa voix.

̶ Et il a eu la trouille de sa vie, rigola Kai.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Bonnie aussi sérieuse qu'un aristocrate en pleine concentration.

̶ Peu importe, je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre verbalement avec toi. Je veux dormir tout de suite. Je prendrai ma douche demain, chuchota-t-elle en pivotant de l'autre côté et en fermant les paupières. Va dormir sur le canapé au fait…

̶ Euh c'est moi qui a construit ce long mensonge et c'est moi qui a réussit à avoir cette chambre donc j'ai le droit de dormir dans ce lit, argumenta Kai en s'asseyant et regardant le canapé au loin. Et de toute façon il faudra bien qu'on partage le lit un jour ou l'autre et je pense que ce jour est venu.

Depuis leur voyage, Bonnie avait refusé catégoriquement qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. A chaque fois c'était la même histoire, Kai essayait de dormir dans le lit double et elle, elle l'envoyait balader avec ses pouvoirs sur le sol pour qu'il aille dormir sur le canapé-lit. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec lui car elle ne voulait pas de contact qui pourrait se terminer dans un échange assez enflammé. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se donner complètement à Kai, déjà qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même.

Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en partant avec lui pour explorer ses sentiments mais la partie raisonnable d'elle-même n'était malheureusement (ou heureusement), pas morte. Elle acceptait quelques baisers et en donnaient mais c'était des tout petits qui frustraient Kai. Ce n'était pas aussi passionné que les premiers qu'ils avaient échangé. Kai avait essayé de lui dire que c'était frustrant qu'elle lui donne si peu après avoir failli lui donner bien plus mais Bonnie évitait la conversation ou fuyait. Il ne voulait pas trop pousser ses boutons car leur relation était encore fragile mais bon sang !

̶ Je suis trop fatiguée Kai alors s'il te plaît !

̶ Attends je vais couper le lit en deux avec les polochons, dit le sorcier en mettant un polochon entre eux puis un deuxième. Lui aussi était trop fatigué pour se battre avec elle. Voilà, ça c'est ma zone et là c'est ta zone.

Bonnie se tourna à nouveau et rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Kai avait bien mit les polochons pour délimiter leur espace. C'était futile, elle savait qu'il allait s'en débarrasser au milieu de la nuit et qu'au matin, elle allait se réveiller dans ses bras. La situation allait être gênante. Kai savait déjà ce que Bonnie allait lui dire et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lança :

̶ Je suis épuisé aussi Bon-Bon et crois-moi, même si je voulais coller mon corps contre le tiens et te caresser avec mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue et assouvir mon désir brûlant et douloureux que j'ai pour toi depuis des mois, et bien je ne pourrais pas. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te violer pendant ton sommeil et…

Kai arrêta de parler quand il entendit la respiration calme et lente de la sorcière Bennett à côté de lui. Elle avait les yeux fermés. L'ancien sociopathe soupira déçu qu'elle n'entende pas ses paroles. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu la voir rougir et l'entendre crier son prénom avec reproche ou peut-être avec désir refoulé.

Une prochaine fois, là il allait tout simplement profiter de pouvoir dormir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et encore, il ne savait même pas s'il mesurait la chance qu'il avait.

Il était tellement fatigué lui aussi que le sommeil était à cet instant plus important que Bonnie Bennett.

{o}{O}{o}

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle se sentait bien. Un sourire content et relaxé avait trouvé sa place sur ses lèvres. Elle s'étendit les bras et les jambes pour éveiller doucement son corps. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé.

̶ Juste à temps, j'allais te réveiller.

Bonnie tourna sa tête vers la droite pour regarder Kai, assis sur une chaise en train de regarder son portable. Il était déjà habillé et parfumé. L'odeur de son parfum avait envahit la pièce. Une odeur qui mettait les hormones de Bonnie en ébullition. Tout criait Kai Parker dans ce parfum.

̶ Pourquoi ?

̶ Parce qu'il est déjà 17h et que tu dois te préparer pour ma petite surprise ! S'exclama Kai.

17h00 ?

Bonnie se redressa brutalement et regarda brièvement le radioréveil sur la table de nuit. 17h01 ! Il était déjà aussi tard ? Elle avait dormi plus de 15 heures ! C'était son record.

̶ Damon à essayé de t'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois ! Il a même essayé de m'appeler. Je voulais décrocher et lui dire qu'il appelait au mauvais moment car nous étions trop occupées à assouvir notre désir pour l'autre mais j'ai pensé que le silence allait plus l'agacer, expliqua le sorcier fier de lui.

Bonnie roula des yeux et sortit du lit. Damon et Kai c'était comme chien et chat. Le chien était Damon, impulsif et prêt à tout pour chasser le petit chat et Kai était le chat, sournois et machiavélique aimant se donner un air innocent et angélique. Le vampire et le sorcier se détestaient. Enfin, Damon détestait Kai avec une immense ardeur. En même temps, Kai faisait tout pour rendre fou le vampire avec ses commentaires. Damon ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Bonnie était partie avec l'ex sociopathe et croyait toujours qu'elle avait développé le syndrome de Stockholm.

̶ Au fait, j'ai tenu parole hier, reprit Kai en changeant de sujet et en se levant de sa chaise pour se mettre face à Bonnie. Je n'ai pas dépassé un membre de mon corps hors de ma zone du lit, même pas un ongle. Je crois que ça veut dire que dorénavant nous pourrons dormir dans le même lit Bon-Bon, termina le sorcier avec un sourire en coin.

̶ C'est parce que nous étions trop fatigué, répliqua Bonnie en souriant elle aussi. Je savais que tu n'allais rien tenter.

̶ Encore une fois tu n'as pas confiance en moi, bouda le sorcier mais son petit sourire reprit vite le dessus. Nous devons parler de ce problème et y remédier car ça nous empêche pleinement de profiter de l'autre…

Kai haussa les sourcils impliquant un thème assez gênant pour Bonnie. Son air séducteur et ses yeux qui étincelaient d'une lueur dangereuse mais intense fit battre rapidement le cœur de Bonnie.

̶ Je vais dans la salle de bain me préparer pour ta surprise, balbutia-t-elle en contournant le sorcier et en se dérobant comme une mal propre.

Kai scrutait la sorcière Bennett s'enfuir jusqu'à la salle de bain ou elle prit soin de s'enfermer. Le leader du clan Gemini soupira sa frustration. Une fois encore Bonnie esquivait la conversation. C'était son point fort. Quand il abordait leur relation où qu'il voulait se rapprocher pour voler un baiser ou plus, Bonnie s'éclipsait à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était comme si leur baiser et leur échange passionné chez les Salvatore n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'était comme s'ils se tournaient autour.

Bonnie hésitait encore et cela agaçait profondément le sorcier. Mais il était patient, très patient et il savait qu'il allait finir par la faire craquer et la rendre folle. Il n'attendait que ça.

Pour le moment il allait attendre encore un peu.

{o}{O}{o}

̶ Le Golden Gate Parc est pour l'instant le meilleur parc que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie ! S'exclama ravie Bonnie. Le jardin de thé japonais était vraiment beau, surtout la nuit avec les lumières. Tu as vu les bassins et les poissons qui avaient dedans ? On aurait dit des sirènes.

L'enthousiasme de Bonnie fit rire intérieurement Kai qui marchait à côté d'elle dans les rues de San Francisco. Un bon point en plus pour lui. Il savait qu'elle allait aimer être en contact avec la nature et la beauté du Golden Gate Parc. Il avait déjà pu voir ce jardin quand il était coincé dans sa prison mais rien n'était mieux que de le voir en 2016, avec Bonnie et les autres touristes.

̶ Donc tu as aimé le style japonais ?

̶ Oui, répliqua Bonnie avec un sourire.

̶ Bien, j'ajoute le Japon dans notre liste de voyage, intima Kai.

̶ Tu es sérieux ?

̶ Oui Bon-Bon.

̶ Mais c'est trop loin.

̶ On prendra l'avion.

̶ Mais les tickets sont chers Kai et…

̶ Et on s'en fiche car j'ai un compte en banque avec plus de zéro que les tous les bulletins de notes de ton ex-copain, chantonna Kai en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie.

̶ C'est pas drôle, lâcha Bonnie en s'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir.

Kai s'arrêta à son tour et fixa Bonnie. Il se mit à rire quand il voyait qu'elle se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de rire.

̶ Oh si tu as trouvé ça drôle, accusa-t-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallu à Bonnie pour exploser de rire et admettre que la petite blague de Kai l'avait faite rire. Cependant, Kai arrêta de rire quand il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était.

22h50 !

Cela allait bientôt commencer.

Sans tarder et sans dire un mot, il s'empressa de prendre la main de Bonnie et commença à courir, forçant la sorcière à suivre le mouvement confuse par l'attitude du jeune homme.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réussit-elle à lancer.

̶ C'est une surprise, laisse-moi te guider.

Bonnie voulait répliquer mais se tut. Elle laissa Kai l'emmener ou il voulait. Ils esquivaient les personnes sur leur chemin mais la patience de Kai n'était pas très bonne et il obligea les personnes à se décaler avec sa magie. Ainsi, le chemin était fait pour eux, plus besoin de zigzaguer. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas bien d'user de ses pouvoirs sur les gens comme ça mais Bonnie laissa couler. Au bout de cinq minutes, Bonnie put apercevoir avec émerveillement le pont de Fort Point apparaître sous ses yeux. Le célèbre pont rouge qu'elle voyait à la télévision quand elle regardait la série : Charmed.

̶ Merde y a trop de monde on verra rien, jura Kai en s'arrêtant de courir.

Bonnie se cogna à lui, elle n'avait pas anticipé cet arrêt brusque. Elle s'excusa mais Kai ne l'entendait pas. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'il y avait trop de monde. Et c'était vrai, il y avait du monde partout et même sur les routes. Plus aucune voiture circulaient à présent sur ce célèbre monument mais que des piétons.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

̶ On va devoir prendre un siège en hauteur, répondit Kai en la regardant avec malice.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et elle ne pouvait demander des explications car Kai commençait à marcher et bientôt à se faufiler à travers les gens. Comme il lui tenait toujours la main fermement, elle était obligée de le suivre. Leur traversée s'arrêta quelques minutes après quand ils furent tout deux devant un des grands piliers du pont. Kai lâcha la main de Bonnie et e retourna vers elle, happant son regard vert forêt.

̶ J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance Bonnie, dit-il avec sérieux.

Bonnie leva un sourcil, intriguée. Pourquoi cette requête ? Pourquoi cet air aussi sérieux ?

̶ S'il te plaît fait-moi confiance, supplia presque le sorcier.

On aurait dit que cela lui faisait mal qu'elle ne donne aucune réponse de suite. Elle voulait bien lui dire oui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas la lui donner.

̶ Je suis désolée Kai mais…

̶ Bien tu ne peux pas me la donner mais pour ce coup s'il te plait laisse-toi faire, dit-il sèchement avant d'être plus agréable sur la fin de sa phrase.

Il était blessé visiblement et cela fit mal à Bonnie. Sans réfléchir et pour ne plus voir la lueur blessé dans les yeux du sorcier Bonnie soupira et fit un signe de tête.

Aussitôt Kai sourit et prit les deux mains de Bonnie dans les siennes. La blessure s'était vite envolée pour laisser place à de la joie. Kai ferma les yeux et murmura une formule que Bonnie ne connaissait pas. Il la récita trois fois avant que Bonnie ne se sente soudainement pas bien et ferme les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait d'un coup et son cœur venait de sortir de sa poitrine. C'était comme si elle était en haut d'une tour et qu'elle venait de sauter dans le vide. C'était la même sensation qu'elle ressentait au niveau du cœur.

̶ Waouh ça a marché ! S'exclama avec force et fierté Kai.

Bonnie ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en combattant son mal-être qui commençait à s'évaporer. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux bleus pétillant de Kai. Ses mains étaient encore dans les siennes. Son corps cependant, était à deux doigts de toucher la poitrine ferme du sorcier.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-elle en voulant s'éloigner de Kai mais il la retint près de lui.

̶ Attention Bon-Bon ne t'éloigne pas trop où tu risques de faire une sacrée chute.

La belle métisse mordit sa lèvre avant de regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle retint un cri au niveau de la gorge et serra plus fort les mains de Kai avant de se rapprocher de lui. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit, devenus aussi larges que des soucoupes.

̶ Kai ne me dis pas que nous sommes-là où je pense que nous sommes, réussit-elle à dire en regardant une fois encore autour d'elle.

̶ Si tu penses que nous sommes tout en haut sur l'un des piliers du merveilleux pont de San Francisco, alors non je ne vais pas te le dire, répliqua avec prétention le sorcier.

C'était impossible ! Inimaginable ! Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver sur l'un des piliers, au sommet même, du pont ?

̶ Je suis un super méga et puissant sorcier, se vanta Kai se doutant des questions dans la petite tête de Bonnie.

̶ Je ne peux pas le croire, regarde comment les gens sont petits vu d'ici.

̶ Oui des fourmis. Hey assis toi ça va commencer !

̶ Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ?

̶ Tu verras.

Kai s'assit et fit asseoir Bonnie qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être sur le haut d'un pont. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'avait osé imaginer un truc pareil. Même si la peur était présente, du fait qu'elle pouvait tomber si le vent décidait de se lever, l'excitation et l'émerveillement étaient les deux sentiments qui prédominaient.

Dans la série Charmed, elle avait pu voir que Léo, l'être de lumière venait souvent méditer ici. Même si ce n'était qu'une série, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il choisissait de venir ici. Il voyait tout, il voyait la ville animée mais il avait aussi la sensation d'être puissant sans doute. C'était la sensation qu'elle ressentait aussi à cet instant. Etre seule et au dessus des gens. C'était presque l'endroit idéal pour méditer.

Sauf que cette fois-ci l'heure n'était pas à la méditation. Une détonation retentit soudainement, surprenant Bonnie qui sursauta.

̶ Qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une explosion dans le ciel et une lumière rouge attirèrent son attention. Instinctivement sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser son appréciation s'exprimer.

Un feu d'artifice.

Elle et Kai assistaient à un feu d'artifice. Voilà pourquoi le pont était fermé aux voitures et était envahit par les piétons. Un feu d'artifice avait lieu à cet endroit et Kai leur avait déniché l'endroit parfait. Une autre détonation retentit et une deuxième avant que le ciel devint bleu et violet.

Vu leur position Bonnie avait l'impression d'être entouré par les lumières. C'était magique et magnifique mais ils ne craignaient rien n'est-ce pas ?

̶ Non rien ne pourra nous arriver, répondit Kai en devinant une fois de plus ses pensées.

Bonnie tourna la tête pour regarder le sorcier. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, même merci c'était difficile mais dans tout les cas elle était contente qu'il l'ait amené ici. C'était bien un geste qui lui faisait chaud au cœur et qui le faisait battre à la chamade. C'était presque romantique. Cette pensée fit rire Bonnie. Jamais elle n'aurait associé Kai avec le mot romantique. Mais il avait changé depuis sa fusion. Est-ce que l'ancien Kai aurait fait une chose pareille ? Elle ne pensait pas même s'il lui avait avoué qu'il avait déjà été attiré par elle mais plus pour l'acte physique…

Plusieurs détonations suivirent et les explosions et les lumières dans le ciel commençaient à s'enchaîner de plus en plus rapidement au plus grand bonheur de Bonnie qui était aux anges. Kai, lui, ne regardait qu'à moitié le feu d'artifice. L'autre moitié du temps, il le passait à regarder les réactions de Bonnie.

Il était content avec lui-même en la voyant sourire ainsi et être aussi excitée. Jamais il n'avait vu cette expression et franchement cela valait le détour. Son propre cœur s'accéléra. Ces nouvelles émotions qu'il sentait le rendaient assez pathétique. Mais il s'en fichait pour le moment, surtout quand Bonnie prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Surpris, il la regarda longuement mais elle n'avait pas bougé ses yeux du ciel. Un sourire content orna les lèvres du sorcier. Pour ce soir, ce simple contact lui suffisait.

Il pourrait discuter et essayer de voler des baisers plus tard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A** : **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Il reprend la situation quelques semaines après que Bonnie ait décidé de partir avec Kai. Bonnie n'a toujours pas confiance en Kai et ça la bloque toujours. Sa raison est tenace.**

 **Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose vu que je replace le contexte mais le prochain chapitre sera mieux. Il se passera au Canada ! Avec une surprise et un peu de jalousie.**

 **Laissez-moi une review si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, je suis toujours pas une lumière :-/**

 **Bonne semaine et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont ^^**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arya Cahill**_ _: Hey merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie de te lire à nouveau ^^_

 _ **Love the Original Family**_ _: Merci d'avoir commenté ce premier chapitre, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira._

 _ **BaeXOXO: ** Je suis contente de lire que tu apprécies de plus en plus mes histoires. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour les chapitres suivants. Merci pour ta review._

 _ **Jordanjanellejoy**_ _: Thank you very much for your comment. I'am glad to see that my characters are not OOC. I try to keep them realistic. Yeah, in this chapter you will see someone jealous but I can't tell you now ha ha :-)_

 _ **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**_ _: Hey je suis contente d'avoir reçu une review de ta part ça me touche toujours autant. Je suis soulagée de voir que cette histoire t'intéresse. Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment une histoire aussi profonde et développé que Caught in a bad romance mais elle sert de préquel à une suite… Je ne pense pas faire venir les personnages comme Damon, Caroline ou les Originels pour celle-ci, je me concentre bien sur le bonkai. Tous ces personnages viendront après cette petite série de vacances ^^_

 _ **Ally**_ _: Merci infiniment d'avoir commenté :-) Beaucoup de monde m'avait envoyé un message pour la suite et je savais que j'allais la faire, il fallait juste que je trouve la force d'écrire après toute les difficultés. Les prochains chapitres seront simples aussi ainsi que cette histoire. Cela restera centré sur le Bonkai pour consolider leur relation. Juste après cette histoire, il y aura une autre histoire Bonkai qui sera la suite de CIABD et de ce « spin-off » vacances ^^ Encore merci d'avoir commenté._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Je ne possède pas vampire diaries ni Arrow !_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

̶ Je déteste ce pays, il fait trop froid. Qui, franchement, aime avoir les bouts des doigts, le nez et la pointe des oreilles gelés ! Je connais une autre destination qui est beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu venir ici ? Pourquoi Bonnie ?

Bonnie soupira pour la énième fois suite la huitième plainte de Monsieur Kai Parker. Depuis leur arrivée au Canada et spécialement à Vancouver, le sorcier se plaignait sans cesse du froid. Il ne voulait pas sortir de l'hôtel car dehors c'était pire que l'Antarctique. Mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas rester enfermée et regarder la télévision, elle avait besoin de bouger et surtout, elle ne devait pas rater l'occasion du siècle :

Rencontrer Stephen Amell et le reste de l'équipe sur le tournage de la série.

Bonnie était fan de la série Arrow et Kai l'était aussi. Bon, Kai était fan de tout ce qui était série de super-héros mais Arrow faisait parti de son top 5 quoique que la série perdait de plus en plus de place dans le top de Kai.

Enfin bref, Bonnie avait réussi à gagner deux places pour visiter le lieu du tournage et rencontrer les acteurs au même moment où Kai lui avait annoncé qu'il avait choisit d'aller au Canada à Vancouver. La coïncidence avait frappée où plutôt le destin.

̶ Parce qu'on va rencontrer Stephen Amell, Kai. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes-ici et voilà pourquoi on s'en fiche si tu as fr…s'il fait froid, corrigea rapidement Bonnie en levant la tête de son petit carnet pour regarder Kai qui fronçait les sourcils, peu ravi.

̶ Désolé je ne peux pas laisser passer cet affront. Alors premièrement, tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu t'en fiches si je suis en train de mourir de froid, pointa Kai. C'est tellement cruel de se préoccuper si peu de mon bien-être. Et deuxièmement, on ne va pas rencontrer seulement Stephen Amell mais aussi le reste de l'équipe comme Emily Bett Rickards, Katy Cassidy ou encore David Ramsey.

̶ Désolée, je suis plus impatiente de rencontrer Stephen Amell que les autres. C'est quand même lui la vedette et c'est quand même le fait qu'il soit sexy comme un Dieu qui fait le succès de la série, avoua Bonnie en souriant sans gêne.

̶ Pff, sexy comme un Dieu… Les images que tu vois sur internet et les épisodes sont retouchées. Il est maquillé comme une fille. Ce n'est pas naturel.

Bonnie voulait étouffer son rire mais n'y parvint pas.

̶ Quoi ? Questionna de mauvaise humeur le sorcier, en croisant ses bras contre son manteau.

̶ Je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux quand tu parles comme ça Kai. As-tu peur que Stephen Amell soit plus mignon que toi ? Taquina la sorcière Bennett amusée.

Kai retint son grognement et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte du studio et invita Bonnie à entrer mais pas sans lui dire pendant son passage, en montrant son visage:

̶ Tu vois ce visage, c'est le plus sexy et le plus expressif de cette planète et même pas ce Stephen Amell pourrait le contredire. C'est lui qui va être jaloux en me voyant, insinua Kai en fermant la porte derrière Bonnie qui levait les yeux au ciel. Les producteurs voudront même me prendre en tant que l'Archer Vert en me voyant…

Bonnie n'écoutait plus ce que Kai disait. Elle était complètement subjuguée par ce que ses yeux voyaient. Enfin, le studio. Elle était dans le studio ou l'équipe de la série Arrow était en train de jouer. C'était tout simplement magnifique, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle était aussi excitée qu'une puce.

̶ …et je vais devenir une star et … et tu ne m'écoutes même pas, s'indigna le sorcier.

̶ Kai ! Regarde Kai, dit soudainement Bonnie en pointant son doigt vers un groupe de personne. Ils sont là-bas, l'équipe est là-bas. C'est Stephen Amell là-bas, regarde, regarde, regarde !

Kai était partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Il était amusé de voir Bonnie se comporter comme une enfant devant lui, la voir heureuse le satisfaisait. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le rendait heureux car cela allait faire de lui un pathétique romantique. Mais d'un autre côté il était exaspéré par l'enthousiasme de sa sorcière pour voir un acteur.

̶ Arrête de sautiller sur place on dirait une de ces filles folles qui bave et qui sont sur le point de s'évanouir, déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

̶ Non c'est pas vrai, déclara Bonnie.

̶ Il a raison, intervient une voix amusée.

Bonnie et Kai se tournèrent vers la droite et furent salué par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années d'origine arabe. Il avait un badge avec son nom écrit dessus. Malik Keyouz. Il s'agissait de leur guide pour les studios.

̶ Désolée, s'enquit Bonnie en rougissant un peu.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de son comportement.

̶ Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, rigola le guide. Je me présente, je m'appelle Malik Keyouz et c'est moi qui vais vous présenter les lieux. Nous allons donc faire le tour des studios et je vais vous faire rencontrer les réalisateurs de la série avant de vous faire rencontrer les acteurs. Comme vous pouvez le voir ils sont en plein tournage. Cependant, un petit incident s'est produit et nous ne pourrons vous montrer comment se déroule une scène aujourd'hui.

̶ Que s'est-il passé ? Coupa Bonnie en ne laissant continuer Malik.

̶ Une des actrices temporaires s'est malheureusement cassé la jambe et elle ne pourra pas effectuer la scène qu'elle partageait avec Stephen, expliqua un homme chauve à leur gauche.

Bonnie reconnut aussitôt cet homme. Il s'agissait de Greg Guggenheim, le producteur exécutif de la série.

̶ Nous sommes maudit, c'était le dernier délai pour faire cette scène. Elle ne reviendra pas avant au moins un mois et c'est le temps que nous n'avons pas. L'épisode est pratiquement monté, il ne reste que cette scène clé à mettre. En plus, l'épisode passe dans deux semaines sur la chaîne CW. Que vont dire les fans quand ce sera reculé ? Continua de se plaindre le producteur.

̶ Qui était l'actrice ? Questionna Kai.

̶ Oh mais avancez ! Je vous en prie ne restez pas à l'entrée et dans le noir, intervient Malik. Donnez-moi vos manteaux.

Kai et Bonnie enlevèrent leur manteau, leur écharpe et leurs gants et donnèrent le tout à Malik qui partit les ranger dans un vestiaire mais pas avant d'avoir demandé au producteur de mener Kai et Bonnie vers le centre du plateau.

̶ Il s'agit de Katerina Graham, répondit Greg Guggenheim en les sommant de le suivre vers le centre du plateau.

Bonnie et Kai ne connaissaient pas cette actrice.

Monsieur Guggenheim se retourna pour faire face à ceux qui avaient gagné leur concours et à ce moment, le choc le foudroya. Bonnie et Kai durent le voir car Bonnie s'empressa de demander s'il allait bien.

̶ Kat ?

Bonnie et Kai se fixèrent un court instant avant de regarder le producteur qui secoua sa tête avant de sourire comme un malade mental.

̶ Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il avec rapidité.

̶ Heu Bonnie Bennett…

̶ Bonnie Bennett hein ? Et dite-moi Bonnie, vous avez déjà joué dans une pièce de théâtre où tout simplement dans une représentation de votre école ?

̶ Oui, j'ai joué une esclave dans une pièce, répondit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. Mais que voulait ce producteur ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si excité ?

̶ Bien, bien, bien ! Attendez il faut que j'appelle Kreisberg.

Bonnie laissa le producteur téléphoner à ce Kreisberg et se tourna pour voir Kai.

̶ Il est étrange non ? Demanda-t-elle.

̶ Raison de plus pour partir d'ici et s'en aller dans les îles, s'enquit Kai en se plaignant à nouveau

̶ Non je n'ai pas encore vu Stephen Amell, gronda la sorcière.

Tiens en parlant de lui, il était tout au fond de la salle assis sur une chaise en train de discuter avec l'actrice qui jouait Théa. Bonnie avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, enfin de les rencontrer.

̶ Il arrive d'ici quelques secondes, dit soudainement Greg. Oh tenez le voilà !

Bonnie et Kai regardaient vers leur droite pour voir un homme à lunette venir vers eux en courant. Il s'arrêta net devant eux et inspecta longuement Bonnie qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant. Kai ne souriait plus et n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on reluque Bonnie comme ça. Il allait dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé quand la nouvelle personne cria :

̶ C'est son portrait craché, l'espoir est de retour les enfants !

̶ Alors c'est bon ? On lui donne le rôle que Kat tenait ?

̶ Bien sûr Greg, c'est notre seule chance. Tu as vu comment elle lui ressemble ? On dirait deux sœurs jumelles.

Bonnie savait qu'on parlait d'elle mais elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'insinuaient les deux hommes. A qui elle ressemblait ?

̶ Bonnie vous êtes le sosie parfait de Katerina Graham, dit Greg en la sortant enfin de sa confusion. Tenez regardez cette photo de Kat, poursuivit-il en lui montrant l'écran de son portable.

Kai et Bonnie se penchèrent sur l'écran et c'est avec un choc énorme que Bonnie vit son portrait craché sur l'écran. La femme que lui montrait Guggenheim était son parfait sosie. Les yeux, la bouche, le nez, le menton, les pommettes, les cheveux, tout était identique. La seule chose qui les différenciait était le maquillage et les vêtements. Cette femme, cette Katerina Graham semblait plus originale voire excentrique. Leur compte en banque aussi devait être différent…

̶ Alors là je suis soufflé, admit Kai en admirant la photo puis Bonnie, Bonnie puis la photo. Toi aussi Bon-Bon tu as un doppelganger. Et un doppelganger très sexy…

Cette remarque ne plaisait pas du tout à Bonnie qui lança un regard noir à Kai. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à admirer Katerina Graham ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer d'avantage Bonnie.

̶ C'est pour cette raison que vous devez la remplacer aujourd'hui mademoiselle, intervient subitement Kreisberg. Vous devez jouer cette scène qui nous manque !

̶ Quoi ? Manqua de s'étrangler Bonnie. Mais je… je ne suis pas actrice. Je ne saurai pas faire ça.

̶ Alors celle-là je m'y attendais pas, rigola Kai, amusé soudainement par la tournure des événements.

̶ S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, supplièrent les deux producteurs. Vous serez très bien payé, continua Guggenheim.

̶ Mais je n'ai aucun talent d'actrice, continua Bonnie. Des millions de gens vont me voir.

̶ Mais ils penseront que tu es Katerina Graham, dit Kai.

Bonnie le fusilla du regard avant d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait la soutenir. Mais Kai voulait lui faire payer d'être venue au Canada et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle joue le rôle.

̶ En plus, c'est l'occasion que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir, insista-t-il. Et tu vas rendre verte de jalousie Elena et surtout Caroline.

̶ Non, non et non. On ne peut pas juste rencontrer Stephen Amell et partir ? Questionna Bonnie.

̶ Mais votre scène sera justement avec lui. Vous n'avez qu'une seule réplique à sortir. Le reste viendra de Stephen. Vous verrez cela sera simple.

̶ S'il vous plaît, supplia Kreisberg.

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jouer une scène avec Stephen Amell… C'était mieux qu'un rêve. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé d'être à la place de Félicity. Trop de fois, c'était même assez gênant.

̶ D'accord je vais le faire, dit-elle avant de mordre furieusement la lèvre.

Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'était pas encore sûre, pourquoi sa bouche s'était ouverte pour dire ça, elle n'avait pas encore énuméré le positif.

̶ Yes ! Crièrent les deux producteurs et Kai.

̶ J'ai hâte de voir si tu vas être une méchante où une gentille. Si tu vas êtres une victime ou si tu vas juste être kickass, s'extasia Kai.

̶ Oh non la scène est plutôt simple. En fait vous avez le rôle d'une journaliste et vous avez réussi à suivre l'Archer dans un vieil hangar. Le problème c'est que vous êtes découverte par un garde qui menace de vous trancher la gorge. Vous criez et là une flèche arrive et fait voler le couteau au loin. L'archer arrive et se bat contre le garde et les autres. Il arrive vers vous, et vous colle contre lui avant de faire aller son grappin et de vous sortir de là. Il vous demande de l'attendre là tant qu'il récupère les informations dont il a besoin. Il revient quelques minutes après et vous demande ce qui vous ait passé par la tête et c'est là que vous devez sortir une réplique mais l'Archer ne vous écoute pas. Pendant sa leçon de morale vous paniquez et vous repérez du coin de l'œil un autre garde. Pour faire taire l'Archer, vous l'embrassez. Le garde s'en va et vous mettez fin au baiser. Félicity arrive à cet instant et dit à Oliver de manière froide, qu'ils doivent tous partir, expliqua Greg avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les deux sorciers avaient écouté attentivement le petit scénario mais Bonnie et Kai avaient arrêté d'écouter le producteur au même moment. Le moment ou il avait dit qu'une scène de baiser allait avoir lieu.

̶ Waouh / Merde ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux jeunes adultes.

Bonnie avait un sourire jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles et les yeux remplit d'étoiles alors que Kai avait les sourcils froncés qui bientôt allaient former qu'une simple ligne.

̶ Venez on va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'équipe et nous allons pouvoir vous présenter, dit Kreisberg ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie était tout simplement aux anges. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle avait rencontré toute l'équipe d'Arrow et elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle avait rencontré et discuté avec Stephen Amell. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il était si canon et si gentil. Elle le suivait sur Twitter et elle le suivait aussi sur facebook et il était comme elle le pensait, serviable, altruiste, gentil, sexy et complètement sexy. Mais il était marié et il avait une mignonne petite fille et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable d'apprécier beaucoup trop la scène du baiser qu'elle allait jouer avec lui.

Rien que d'y penser son cœur battait comme un cheval au galop et la paume de ses mains s'humidifiaient. Elle devait à tout prix reprendre contenance car la scène allait bientôt être lancée. Elle avait déjà tourné le moment ou elle le suivait et le moment ou elle se faisait surprendre par le garde. Au début c'était difficile et elle à fait capoter plusieurs fois la scène mais les producteurs et les acteurs la soutenaient et ne s'énervaient pas. Elle était vraiment mise en confiance et c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour avancer et réussir. Puis la scène ou elle devait se coller à lui… Oh mon Dieu ! C'était tellement magique.

̶ Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda tout à coup un réalisateur ramenant Bonnie au moment présent. Allez dans 3, 2, 1 et…

 _ **Action**_.

 _̶_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête Heather ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivit une fois encore ? C'est dangereux vous avez failli perdre la vie ! Dit Stephen dans son costume d'Arrow._

 _̶_ _Ce n'est pas vous que je suis mais l'Organisation que vous traquez, répliqua Bonnie en chuchotant. Cela fait sept mois que je suis leurs hommes et je suis à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'ils font et de les démasquer, termina-t-elle._

 _̶_ _Je ne veux plus vous voir près d'ici et je ne veux plus vous voir près de ces hommes est-ce clair ? Questionna Stephen en prenant une voix menaçante. Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire avec ces hommes mais ne vous app…_

 _C'était le moment. Bonnie prit le haut de la veste en cuir de Stephen et elle allait enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de son idole quand…_

 _̶_ **Aaaaaatchoum !**

̶ _**Coupé**_ ,cria le réalisateur.

Bonnie qui allait embrasser Stephen ou plutôt Heather qui allait embrasser l'Archer s'arrêta juste à temps. Ils regardèrent le réalisateur qui lui regardait Kai Parker.

Kai.

Bonnie avait un peu honte mais elle l'avait complètement oublié depuis sa rencontre avec les acteurs. Ce n'est qu'en le regardant maintenant qu'elle se remémora de sa présence.

̶ Désolé, s'excusa Kai en regardant le réalisateur. Je crois que j'ai attrapé **froid**! Je m'excuse.

̶ Ce n'est pas grave on la recommence, cria le réalisateur. Dans 3, 2, 1 et…

 _ **Action.**_

 _̶_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête Heather ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivit une fois encore ? C'est dangereux vous avez failli perdre la vie_

 _̶_ _Ce n'est pas vous que je suis mais l'Organisation que vous traquez. Cela fait sept mois que je suis leurs hommes et je suis à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'ils font et de les démasquer._

 _̶_ _Je ne veux plus vous voir près d'ici et je ne veux plus vous voir près de ces hommes est-ce clair ? Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire avec ces hommes mais ne vous app…_

 _C'était à nouveau le moment clé. Bonnie prit le haut de la veste en cuir de Stephen et elle allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son acteur favoris quand…_

 **Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style**

 **Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style**

̶ **Coupé.**

Une fois encore Bonnie s'arrêta à temps et leva un sourcil vers Kai qui tenait son portable dans les mains et s'excusait une fois encore auprès du réalisateur.

̶ Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de mettre mon portable en silencieux. Je suis vraiment navré je vous promets que plus rien ne va gêner, termina-t-il avant de planter son regard bleu-gris sur celui de Bonnie qui frissonna.

Le regard qu'il lui lançait était purement machiavélique et remplit de malice. Et le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres était tout aussi malicieux et mesquin.

Il le faisait exprès. Oh oui ce connard faisait exprès de gâcher la scène du baiser.

̶ Peut-être que tu devrais attendre dehors pour être sûr de ne rien provoquer, cria-t-elle à l'intention de Kai.

̶ Ne t'inquiètes pas Bon-Bon tout est éteint et je retiens mes éternuements, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Stephen Amell ricana avant de dire tout bas.

̶ Un petit-ami jaloux ?

̶ Il est loin de l'être, marmonna Bonnie avant de se remettre bien en place.

̶ Bon, c'est réglé, tout est bien ? Questionna le réalisateur. Dans 3, 2, 1 et…

 **Action.**

 _̶_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête Heather ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivit une fois encore ? C'est dangereux vous avez failli perdre la vie_

 _̶_ _Ce n'est pas vous que je suis mais l'Organisation que vous traquez. Cela fait sept mois que je suis leurs hommes et je suis à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'ils font et de les démasquer._

 _̶_ _Je ne veux plus vous voir près d'ici et je ne veux plus vous voir près de ces hommes est-ce clair ? Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire avec ces hommes mais ne vous app…_

 _C'était à nouveau le moment clé. Bonnie prit le haut de la veste en cuir de Stephen et elle allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de la star quand…_

 _̶_ Aïe, cria Stephen en se reculant et se tenant la nuque.

̶ **Couuupéééé !** Hurla le réalisateur et en venant vers Stephen. Tu vas bien ?

Le reste des cameramen se dirigèrent vers Stephen qui venait de recevoir un coup violent de micro derrière la nuque.

̶ Hey Jérémiah pourquoi tu l'as frappé avec ton micro ? Accusa froidement Kreisberg. Ton micro n'est pas si lourd à porter et vu la force du coup c'était intentionnel. Tu es viré du plateau pour aujourd'hui. Allez me chercher Sylviano tout de suite.

̶ Mais ce n'est pas moi, tenta de se défendre la pauvre Jérémiah.

̶ File de ce plateau et va te reposer, dit une des maquilleuses. Tu vas le mettre en colère.

Jérémiah partit du plateau sous le regard peiné de Bonnie. Cette dernière soupira et était désolée pour lui. Il n'avait rien fait le pauvre. Par contre, lui, l'homme qu'elle regardait à présent, était coupable. Furibonde, elle se dirigea à grand pas vers lui et le pris par la main.

̶ Tu as vu comment ce gars à agressé Stephen Amell ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix extrêmement innocente.

Pendant une voir même cinq secondes Bonnie pouvait facilement le croire mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Elle entraîna le sorcier loin du plateau et décida de s'enfermer avec lui dans…dans une petite pièce à balais et produits d'entretiens. Tant pis cet endroit fera l'affaire.

̶ Waouh tu es une vilaine fille Bonnie ! Mais j'imaginais notre première fois dans un lieu plu confortable.

̶ Arrête de faire ça tout de suite, articula la sorcière lentement en lâchant sa main et en lui faisant face.

̶ Je ne peux pas arrêter de flirter avec toi, ça fait parti de la séduction et…

̶ Non pas ça. Arrête d'interrompre la scène du baiser Kai. C'est ridicule !

Kai contourna Bonnie avec le même regard et le même sourire qui l'avaient fait frissonner quelques instants plus tôt.

̶ Ce qui est ridicule c'est comment tu te comportes devant lui, asséna Kai. On dirait une fangirl écervelée.

̶ C'est toi qui es ridicule avec ta petite crise de jalousie, attaqua à son tour Bonnie. C'est juste une scène pour une fiction.

̶ Mais tu vas quand même l'embrasser donc c'est réel. Je vois dans tes yeux à quel point tu attends avec impatience ce baiser.

Silence.

̶ Tu es jaloux, sourit soudainement Bonnie. Tu es jaloux, tu es jaloux, tu es jaloux !

̶ Tu es puérile Bonnie, répliqua sérieusement Kai peu heureux que Bonnie sourit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée de voir Bonie embrasser un autre homme le rendait dingue. Bonnie et lui étaient ensemble. Ils faisaient le tour du monde ensemble.

̶ Je sais mais tu es jaloux, rigola la belle métisse avant de reprendre son calme. Kai, je veux que tu saches quelque chose, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, la voix plus douce lui prenant la main. Ce baiser ne voudra rien dire, c'est juste du cinéma… Et c'est pour ça que je vais en profiter et y retourner maintenant, termina-t-elle abruptement avant de s'enfuir de la petite pièce et de refermer la porte brutalement. Elle récita un sort rapidement et fut contente d'elle quand Kai essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès.

̶ Désolée Kai mais tu devras rester ici jusqu'à ce que la scène soit terminée.

̶ Bonnie ouvre cette porte, cria Kai en essayant de la défoncer.

̶ A tout à l'heure !

̶ Bonnie ? Bonnie ? Ouvre cette porte tout de suite tu m'entends ? Bonnie ?

La jeune sorcière s'enfuit en courant. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant que Kai ne trouve le moyen de sortir avec sa magie. Il était jaloux… pour une raison étrange cela faisait plaisir à Bonnie. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle non ?

̶ Ah Bonnie tu es ici, dit le réalisateur. Met toi en place et on y va pour la scène du baiser.

Bonnie se dirigea vers Stephen qui était déjà positionné. Il lui offrit un petit sourire et Bonnie en fit de même.

̶ Bon celle là nous allons y arriver, rigola-t-il.

̶ J'espère bien, s'enquit Bonnie.

̶ Dans 3, 2, 1 et…

 _ **Action**_!

 _̶_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête Heather ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivit une fois encore ? C'est dangereux vous avez failli perdre la vie_

 _̶_ _Ce n'est pas vous que je suis mais l'Organisation que vous traquez. Cela fait sept mois que je suis leurs hommes et je suis à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'ils font et de les démasquer._

 _̶_ _Je ne veux plus vous voir près d'ici et je ne veux plus vous voir près de ces hommes est-ce clair ? Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire avec ces hommes mais ne vous app…_

 _C'était à nouveau le moment clé. Bonnie prit le haut de la veste en cuir de Stephen et allait poser ses lèvres sur celles du célèbre Captain Amell quand…_

 _Leurs lèvres se touchèrent._

 _C'était plaisant, très plaisant même. Bonnie enroula ses bras derrière la nuque de Stephen et osa mettre plus de pression dans le baiser. Stephen Amell alias l'Archer accepta le baiser comme convenu dans le script et osa même enrouler ses bras derrière la taille de Bonnie alias Heather._

 _Bonnie mit fin au baiser juste à temps et comme il était prévu. A ce moment précis, Emily Bett Rickards entra en scène et asséna à Stephen à regard froid avant de déclarer :_

 _̶_ _Nous devons partir d'ici._

̶ _**Coupé.**_

̶ C'est dans la boîte et c'était excellent.

̶ Noooon, se fit entendre un cri masculin.

Bonnie savait de qui il s'agissait et quand elle fit demi-tour, elle retomba nez-à-nez avec Kai Parker en rage.

̶ Tu es arrivé trop tard mais tu pourras regarder l'épisode si tu veux vraiment voir ce que tu as loupé, dit Emily celle qui jouait Félicity Smoak en regardant Kai mais il dévisageait Bonnie. Mais en tout cas c'était du bon boulot, rajouta l'actrice en regardant Bonnie.

̶ Merci !

Les producteurs et toute l'équipe remercièrent Bonnie pour sa performance et remercièrent le Ciel d'avoir pu boucler enfin cet épisode. Bonnie était contente et aux anges. Quand elle allait dire ça à Elena et Caroline, elles allaient pâlir de jalousie. Un peu comme Kai maintenant.

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie n'avait pas eu envie de repartir du studio mais il le fallait bien. Jamais elle n'oublierait cette journée spéciale et ce moment spécial passé avec Stephen Amell.

Jamais.

̶ Arrête de sourire comme ça, ordonna Kai à côté d'elle les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur hôtel. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Kai n'avait pas lâché un mot. Pas un seul. Ce qui était étrange. Très étrange. Bonnie savait qu'il avait été jaloux mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait l'être à ce point. Puis ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais mit un titre à leur relation. Bonnie y veillait.

̶ Si je veux sourire comme ça, indiqua Bonnie en montre son visage, je souris comme ça et ce n'est pas un sorcier jaloux qui va m'en empêcher.

̶ Tu m'as enfermé dans une pièce à balais ! S'indigna Kai. Tu as utilisé ta magie pour m'enfermer.

̶ Mais je savais que tu allais siphonner cette magie pour te libérer.

̶ J'ai défoncé la porte avec une pelle, dit sombrement Kai.

En y repensant il aurait du utiliser son « don » pour enlever la magie. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Parce qu'il avait été trop préoccupé par l'image de Bonnie en train d'embrasser cet acteur connu et sexy. Son idole.

Il n'aimait pas la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Bien sur il l'avait ressenti avec Damon mais c'était rien comparé à cette jalousie là. Elle l'avait brûlée littéralement le ventre. Quand il était un pur sociopathe, avant qu'il ne soit souillé par les émotions de Liv, il aurait tué ce Stephen Amell et il n'aurait pas eut le temps d'explorer les sensations pénibles qu'infligeait la jalousie. Oh mon Dieu ! Il allait finir par devenir comme Damon.

̶ C'était juste un baiser de cinéma Kai !

̶ Qui te dit que je n'étais pas jaloux parce que tu as décroché un rôle ? Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé embrassé celle qui joue Black Canary. Elle est super canon avec le masque et la tenue en cuir.

̶ Mais bien sûr ! Dit Bonnie en roulant des yeux. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir l'épisode dans deux semaines.

̶ Je ne regarderai plus un seul épisode de cette série, affirma Kai en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. De toute façon, elle baissait dans mon estime. Depuis qu'Oliver et Félicity sont ensemble c'est ennuyeux, elle pleure toujours et est devenue une nunuche. Et puis normalement, Black Canary est avec l'Archer Vert.

̶ Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que Félicity était mieux que Laurel ? Défia Bonnie en levant un sourcil.

̶ J'ai changé d'avis.

̶ De toute façon je vais regarder l'épisode jeudi et je vais l'enregistrer et je vais repasser en boucle la scène que j'ai tournée avec Stephen.

Kai se leva d'un coup la mâchoire serré. Bonnie savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu et elle tâtait un terrain inconnu mais voir Kai jaloux lui faisait vraiment quelque chose. C'était inexplicable. Elle allait continuer à jouer un peu avec lui mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et ses lèvres furent attaquées par celles du sorcier.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux et de tendre, il était fougueux. C'était comme si Kai tentait de prouver quelque chose. Et ça fonctionnait car Bonnie ne pensait pas à le repousser. Au contraire, elle voulait un peu plus même beaucoup plus. Ses lèvres étaient en feu, son corps paralysé. Kai demanda sans merci l'accès que Bonnie ne daigna refuser. C'était le premier baiser ardent qu'ils partageaient depuis le début du voyage. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et se battait en duel mais Bonnie capitula et finit par laisser passer un gémissement, surtout quand Kai de sa main gauche caressa le bas de son dos et s'amusa de sa main droite avec les cheveux de la sorcière.

Malheureusement, Kai mit fin au baiser avant de regarder intensément Bonnie qui haletait sous le regard perçant et presque noir du sorcier. Elle le vit approcher son visage une nouvelle fois et Bonnie attendait, espérait même un deuxième round mais le sorcier mit ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui chuchota.

̶ Je suis certain qu'il n'embrasse pas aussi bien que moi.

La voix rauque du sorcier fit frissonner Bonnie qui le regardait se reculer lentement d'elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec son demi-sourire mesquin avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir dans la salle de bain…

Bonnie n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa poitrine se levait et redescendait irrégulièrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais une chose était certaine.

Kai Parker embrassait mieux que Stephen Amell.

Totalement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A** : **Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre. En tout je prévois 10 chapitres qui montreront l'évolution du Bonkai. Après cette petite histoire, une autre verra le jour et sera la suite de Caught in a Bad Romance et de celle-ci.**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre si vous le voulez bien :-)**

 **Le prochain chapitre se passera en France !**

 **Allez, bonne semaine à vous ^^**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **(^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses review.**_

 _ **Love the Original Family**_ _: Merci d'avoir posté ton commentaire, je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plût ^^_

 _ **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**_ _: Encore merci de commenter. Et oui je me devais de faire ce petit clin d'œil. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire ce chapitre tout comme j'ai aimé écrire ce troisième. J'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _ **Amlia**_ _: Cela me rassure de voir que tu vas continuer de me suivre, vous chers lecteurs, vous me motivez à toujours vouloir faire mieux et à m'améliorer. Merci sincèrement de ta review._

 _ **Lostinthemoonlight96**_ _: Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Merci de me suivre et désolée de l'attente, je suis partie en vacance et il n'y avait pas de wi-fi gratuit. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût._

 _ **Une simple fan**_ _: Ha ha merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Quand je reçois une review ça me fait toujours plaisir (^-^)_

 _ **Lonely-chan**_ _: Coucou à toi et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. C'est avec plaisir que je vais répondre à ta question._

 _Alors pour être honnête je voyais bien Bonnie et Enzo ensemble dans la saison 5. J'ai bien aimé leur scènes surtout quand Bonnie était l'ancre. J'avais bien aimé le personnage d'Enzo. Cependant, dans la saison 6, Enzo a perdu de l'intérêt à mes yeux à cause de sa storyline un peu foireuse que les producteurs lui ont donnés et puis Kai est arrivé… et est mort (je m'en remets toujours pas). Le couple Enzo/Bonnie est arrivé comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Ce couple me dérange moins que le Beremy que je déteste mais il aurait pu être mieux amené. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'Enzo ait des sentiments amoureux pour Lily et qu'il lui coure après. Et je n'ai pas apprécié qu'Enzo s'intéresse à Bonnie parce que Lily ne s'intéresse pas à lui. J'ai l'impression que Bonnie est un second choix, la roue de secours. D'abord Caroline ne veut pas de lui, puis après Lily et hop d'un coup on le met avec Bonnie. Après je ne dis pas, ils ont des scènes touchantes mais il manque quelque chose. De l'authenticité peut-être. Enfin bref, les producteurs auraient pu faire mieux mais le couple bonenzo reste mieux que le beremy. Et toi ? Que penses-tu de Bonnie et Enzo ?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapitre 3** : France, Vendée.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampires Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit.

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Kai lui avait proposé d'aller en France, Bonnie avait fait un effort gigantesque pour ne pas hurler sa joie et sauter sur place comme une petite fille de cinq ans. Non, elle avait juste sauté dans les bras de Kai et l'avait serré contre elle avec une force que le jeune sorcier ne lui connaissait pas. Un geste innocent et surtout instinctif. Bonnie n'avait pas réfléchit pour une fois mais elle avait agit.

Ce geste avait surpris le leader du clan Gémini. Pendant un moment il était resté stoïque, ne savant pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ces bras. C'était une sensation étrange et agréable mais surtout étrange. Sentir le corps de Bonnie si près du sien, la chaleur de ce contact et sentir quelque chose d'étrange bouger dans son ventre… D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette sensation dans son ventre ?

Rha ces émotions venant de Liv étaient déstabilisantes et déroutantes.

Mais peu importe, Kai allait enrouler ses bras autour de la belle métisse pour lui rendre sa marque d'affection et pour connaître la sensation totale d'une étreinte entre deux personnes mais Bonnie s'était reculée rapidement comme si elle avait reçue une décharge. Elle avait l'air complètement confuse et n'avait pas osé le regarder.

Un silence pesant s'était installé mais Kai l'avait brisé facilement en lui demandant si elle était prête à partir dire 'bonjour aux français et françaises'.

Bonnie lui avait donné un grand sourire, courant pour aller préparer ses valises. Imaginant déjà se voir flâner dans les rues de Paris, prendre en photo la Tour Effel, la Seine, l'Arc de Triomphe…

Mais la réalité était tout autre !

Kai ne l'avait pas emmené à Paris, la capitale de ce beau pays. En effet, Kai avait changé leur destination dû aux événements tristes et monstrueux qui avaient affectés les français. L'attentat au Bataclan. Bonnie était déçue de ce changement d'itinéraire mais elle comprenait parfaitement. Des personnes avaient étés tuées et blessées, la nation était en deuil. Et il ne servait à rien de rester au cœur du drame qui allait gâcher leur séjour. De ce fait, Kai avait opté pour la Vendée, une région plus au Sud et là où la chaleur était un peu plus présente. Il y avait la plage apparemment et des forêts à perte de vu. Et surtout il y avait du vin. C'était une région qui était connue pour ces vignobles. Et Kai était un grand adorateur du vin rouge.

Bonnie avait donc accepté ce changement et elle avait même cédé aux suppliques de Kai pour faire du camping sauvage.

Elle n'aimait pas le camping, elle détestait dormir dans une tente. Il y avait toujours les insectes qui venaient s'inviter et il fallait aller trouver des toilettes dans la nature ou faire deux cent mètres à pieds en dandinant du postérieur si on était dans un terrain de camping. Puis on entendait tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, on n'avait aucune intimité. Voilà les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés du camping quand son père l'emmenait avec ses cousins et cousines.

Néanmoins, elle devait avouer que le camping était moins embêtant que dans ses souvenirs, peut-être parce qu'elle était avec Kai et qu'il était plutôt bien équipé. Il avait acheté une tente simple avec « trois chambres » avec tout le matériel nécessaire du bon campeur. Chaises pliable, table pliable, matelas gonflable, pompe, radio, petite bouteille de gaz pour faire chauffer la nourriture, assiettes etc… Ils ne manquaient de rien et les premiers jours et premières nuits étaient plutôt drôles.

Bon, sauf quand Kai à fait exploser son matelas en pleine nuit réveillant Bonnie dans un sursaut et un cri strident. Kai avait rigolé mais pas la sorcière Bennett qui avait cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il avait arrêté de rire quand elle lui a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme avec elle sur son matelas.

Oh et il y avait aussi le moment hyper gênant où Bonnie s'était assise sur la chaise pliable qui s'est cassée sous son poids. Une fois encore Kai était tombé dans un fou rire alors que la sorcière était morte d'embarras. Elle avait dû manger à même le sol.

Et il y avait maintenant, où le mot camping ne pouvait plus être associé à drôle mais l'enfer.

Bonnie ne rigolait plus.

̶ Je t'avais dit de partir aujourd'hui pour un hôtel où une chambre d'hôte, hurla la sorcière Bennett. Mais non tu ne m'as pas écouté et regarde maintenant, dit-elle en montrant un espace vide sauf pour la table et les couvertures au sol, trempé. Tu peux me dire où est passé la tente ?

Kai avait envie de rire face à la colère de Bonnie mais il n'osait pas le faire sous peine d'alimenter l'énergie négative de la sorcière.

̶ Elle n'est plus ici ça c'est certain, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

̶ Normal qu'elle n'est plus ici car elle s'est envolée à cause de la tempête, s'époumona la sorcière complètement trempée.

Une tempête. Une tempête était en train de s'abattre sur eux depuis maintenant dix minutes. Les deux sorciers n'avaient rien vus venir, la pluie avait commencée à tomber d'un seul coup et le vent avait commencé à se lever. Chaque bouffée devenant de plus en plus violente en même temps que la pluie avait décidée de tomber à grosse gouttes.

̶ On doit se réfugier quelque part, on doit sortir de la forêt car je sens que l'orage ne va pas tarder.

Kai leva la tête au ciel et ferma un instant les yeux. Bonnie avait raison l'orage n'allait pas tarder. Il fallait sortir de cette forêt et se réfugier près vers le terrain de camping près de la plage ou bien dans le village vacance. Il y avait au moins une quinzaine de minutes de marche, moins en courant et encore moins par le raccourci qu'il avait repéré il y a deux jours.

̶ Viens on va passer par là, c'est plus court, dit l'arrogant sorcier en prenant la main de Bonnie et en commençant à courir sous la pluie et dans la boue.

Ils étaient déjà bien mouillés et Bonnie était déjà frigorifiée mais elle voulait absolument se trouver un abri. Elle ne savait pas où Kai l'emmenait et elle ne connaissait pas ce raccourci mais elle était reconnaissante. Pendant trois bonnes minutes, ils coururent sous la tempête qui devenait de plus en plus violente. La vision de Bonnie ne fonctionnait plus, elle faisait entièrement confiance à Kai qui tout à coup s'arrêta, surprenant la jeune femme qui se cogna contre son dos.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en respirant vite et fort.

Kai ne répondait et regardait à droite et à gauche, là où le chemin s'était divisé en deux.

̶ Ne me dit pas qu'on est perdu Kai.

̶ Je ne me perds jamais.

̶ Alors pourquoi tu hésites ?

̶ Ne doute pas de moi femelle, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne me perds jamais. C'est ce chemin.

̶ T'es sûr ?

Kai roula des yeux et se mit à courir de nouveau entrainant Bonnie avec lui. Leur course dura encore plusieurs minutes. C'était long. Horriblement long et Bonnie savait que ce n'était pas normal. Un éclair fendit soudainement le ciel et c'est à cet instant que Bonnie décida de couper net à la course. Bien sûr, il lui fallu plusieurs tentatives pour arrêter Kai car il était en pleine course et ne s'était pas gêné à la traîner dans la boue.

̶ Kai arrête, le tonnerre…

Le sorcier s'arrêta et lâcha le bras de Bonnie et pivota sur lui-même ppour la regarder.

̶ On doit continuer Bon-Bon on y est…

̶ On est perdu admet-le Kai, coupa la jeune Bennett.

Kai se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut l'audace d'offrir un petit sourire à Bonnie qui serra ses poings avant de rire nerveusement. Le sorcier Parker écoutait la jeune femme rire tout en se questionnant sur sa santé mentale. Il croyait qu'elle allait le propulser au loin ou alors lui lancer un _phaesmatos incendia_ mais non, elle rigolait. C'était plus effrayant.

̶ C'est génial ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin. On est perdu en pleine forêt, sous une tempête. La foudre va s'abattre sur nous ou on va mourir d'une pneumonie parce que Monsieur Kai Parker a voulu prendre un raccourci et s'est perdu.

̶ On n'est pas perdu, on s'est juste éloigné de notre point d'arrivé, c'est un petit détour. Il faut juste revenir sur nos pas et…

̶ Et rien du tout. Je le savais, je le savais le camping et moi on se déteste. Pourquoi je t'ai dit oui ? Hein Kai ? Pourquoi je t'ai dit oui ?

̶ Parce que je sais comment m'y prendre et que tu craques pour moi ? Proposa le sorcier en hurlant les quatre derniers mots à cause du vent.

Bonnie lui lança un regard assassin avant de l'envoyer dans les airs vers la gauche. Le jeune homme atterrit dans la boue, les mains et le visage en premier. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier sur Bonnie qu'il fut à nouveau envoyer au loin. Cette fois-ci il atterrit sur le dos.

̶ Tu es stupide Kai !

Ladite personne se redressa recouvert de boue et toisa Bonnie. De sa manche il enleva la boue de son visage et pencha sa tête de côté. Il avait oublié la pluie, le vent et les éclairs. Oh oui, il avait oublié la tempête car il était trop concentré à faire son prochain sort. Pas besoin de réciter sa formule tout haut, le dire dans sa tête était suffisant.

Une fois sa formule terminée il fut content, non satisfait, de voir Bonnie recouverte de boue elle aussi. L'expression choquée sur son visage était remarquable. Un sourire arrogant et triomphal s'empara de Kai. Il était heureux. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

̶ Quel âge as-tu Kai ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? C'est dangereux et en plus, la nuit est en train de tomber.

̶ J'ai 40 ans selon ma date de naissance mais ce magnifique corps m'en donne 22 ma belle et oui c'est définitivement un jeu et tu perds.

Un éclair déchira à nouveau le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre et le bruit du tonnerre retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ces secondes, Bonnie s'approcha de Kai pour le pousser mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce qui la rendait encore plus furieuse.

̶ Si on sort vivant de cette tempête, je vais te torturer et j'y prendrai plaisir, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

̶ Vilaine fille, je savais qu'il te fallait un peu de torture pour que tu atteignes le plaisir. J'ai hâte d'y être et Kai junior aussi, ronronna Kai en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bonnie devint rouge tomate et eut une bouffée de chaleur malgré quelques instants avant de ressentir à nouveau le froid. Elle était prête à lui montrer de quelle torture elle parlait quand quelque chose au coin de son œil attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête pour mieux regarder, puis son corps avant de se diriger tout droit. Son cœur loupa un battement. La jeune femme se mit à marcher rapidement pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

̶ Bonnie ?

Elle ignora Kai et accéléra sa marche. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle fut certaine de ce que ses yeux lui faisaient voir.

Une petite maison en bois.

Un miracle.

Ni une ni deux, Bonnie se mit à courir un sourire aux lèvres. Kai qui était toujours au même endroit appela une nouvelle fois la petite fille de Sheila mais elle ne répondait pas. Il décida à son tour de courir pour la rejoindre et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour voir la maison en bois. Il accéléra la cadence et rejoignit Bonnie qui avait atteint le porche de cette cabane.

̶ Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

̶ Non je ne sens aucune présence. On entre ?

̶ Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier comme si c'était une évidence.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit de très près par Bonnie. La première chose qu'ils virent, c'était le noir. Il n'y avait aucun interrupteur et pas d'électricité. Kai mit sa main devant lui et murmura une petite formule. Tout à coup, les ténèbres se dissipèrent pour laisser place à une atmosphère tamisé grâce à quelques bougies que Kai avaient allumé avec sa magie.

C'était très petit. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce avec un canapé, un fauteuil, une petite table à gauche au fond de la maison. Toujours à gauche mais près de l'entrée, il y avait une grande table en bois avec une plante verte fané en plein milieu avec des bougies. Une grande armoire était contre le mur ainsi qu'une commode ou était posés aussi des bougies. Vers la droite au fond se trouvaient un lavabo et une douche et une petite armoire avec une croix rouge. Vers l'entrée, à droite, se trouvait une petite gazinière avec des ustensiles.

Mais surtout, se trouvait là une cheminée avec une petite réserve de bois. Et Kai s'empressa de l'allumer encore avec sa magie.

̶ C'est petit ! S'exclama Bonnie.

̶ Oooops désolée Mademoiselle si ce n'est pas un hôtel 3 étoiles, ironisa Kai en fouillant déjà les placards et en trouvant une serviette près du lavabo. Vous préférez peut-être retourner sous la pluie votre altesse ?

Bonnie roula des yeux et ajouta :

̶ C'est petit mais suffisant jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe.

Kai tourna le robinet du lavabo et fut surpris de voir l'eau y couler. Il s'aspergea d'eau pour enlever la boue de son visage et ses mains et s'essuya ensuite avec la serviette qu'il finit par lancer au visage de la sorcière qui s'était mise devant le feu. Bonnie soupira et enleva la boue de son visage et de ses cheveux.

̶ La météo l'avait prévu cette tempête et je lui avais dit de tout remballer pour trouver un hôtel, marmonna Bonnie.

̶ Mais j'étais en train de tout remballer, chantonna Kai. Peut-être que si Mademoiselle avait voulu m'aider à ranger au lieu d'essayer de trouver du réseau pour appeler Démon Salvatore, on aurait pu partir avant sans se précipiter !

̶ C'est Damon ! Et je devais l'appeler pour savoir si Matt se rétablissait bien de sa blessure par balle, attaqua Bonnie en jetant la serviette au visage de Kai mais il la rattrapa avec aisance.

̶ Ses jours n'étaient pas comptés, relativisa l'ancien sociopathe.

̶ Matt est mon ami et j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui.

̶ Dit plutôt que tu aimes bien me voir tout ranger et que tu as un gros poil sur la main.

̶ Est-ce que tu me traites de feignante ? Interrogea Bonnie indignée.

Kai s'approcha d'elle et sourit.

̶ Oui, une grosse feignante même.

Le nez de Bonnie se pinça. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

̶ C'est toi qui a voulu faire du camping je te signal et c'est toi qui a insisté et qui à dit : « Allez Bonnie, tu vas voir ça va être génial, tu ne t'occuperas de rien, je monterai tout et j'installerai tout, tu n'auras rien à faire », termina l'ancienne étudiante en prenant une voix grave pour imiter le sorcier.

Kai pointa la sorcière du doigt et dit :

̶ C'est une très mauvaise imitation Bon-Bon. Mauvaise, mauvaise et mauvaise. Je crois que tu n'as pas ton personnage dans la peau ! Mais le texte est correct. J'ai bien dit que tu n'aurais rien à monter et à installer mais je n'ai pas dit que tu n'aurais rien à démonter et à désinstaller !

̶ Tu joues sur les mots !

̶ Non je te fais remarquer la nuance.

̶ Tu es insupportable et arrogant et…

̶ Chut, dit tout à coup le sorcier en prenant son sérieux.

̶ Non tu n'as pas le droit de me dire chut et de…

̶ Bonnie tais-toi, ordonna Kai en se dirigeant soudainement à travers la fenêtre de la maison en bois.

Bonnie ne dit plus un mot et regardait Kai éberluée. Il regardait attentivement à travers la fenêtre. Bonnie pouvait voir les flashs des éclairs et elle pouvait clairement entendre le bruit des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur la maison. Le vent aussi continuait de jouer de la musique.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota-t-elle soudainement tendue en voyant la mâchoire de Kai se serrer.

Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

̶ Kai ?

Le sorcier se recula de la fenêtre après une énième inspection et fit face à Bonnie.

̶ Rien, c'était juste pour que tu te taises.

Bonnie soupira et serra sa mâchoire.

̶ T'es vraiment stupide Kai ! lança-t-elle en le voyant encore et toujours sourire.

̶ Je suis le meilleur tout simplement, se vanta-t-il en s'approchant du feu et en enlevant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et son pantalon sous le regard surpris de Bonnie.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

̶ J'enlève mes vêtements mouillés et je vais les faire sécher et je vais me mettre devant la cheminée pour me réchauffer, expliqua le frère de Josette en enlevant à présent sa veste et son tee-shirt.

Il était là, en boxer devant Bonnie et sans gêne. Pour Bonnie c'était le contraire, elle était un gênée par ce…par autant de peau visible. Mais surtout parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son torse. Pire encore, ses yeux voulaient regarder plus bas et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, lisant l'inscription Calvin Klein sur le boxer noir de Kai.

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il est magnifique non, non, non arrête Bonnie, arrête tout de suite de le regarder. Ce n'est qu'un corps. Jérémy était bien plus musclé que lui… Oui mais ce n'était pas comparable à Kai, c'est la musculature parfaite, juste bien et oh mon dieu il à le v au niveau du bas, il a le v !_

̶ Toi aussi déshabille-toi et viens vers le feu.

Bonnie secoua sa tête et demanda bêtement ce qu'il avait dit. Kai, se mit à sourire avec victoire. Il savait, ce crétin savait qu'elle l'avait maté et il jubilait.

̶ Déshabille-toi Bonnie.

̶ Je ne peux pas, dit-elle bêtement.

̶ Pourquoi tu restes paralysé par mon corps d'Apollon ? Bah c'est compréhensible, moi aussi je reste paralysé quand je me regarde par le miroir. Et encore, j'ai mon boxer sur moi…

̶ N'importe quoi ce n'est pas ça, se défendit vainement Bonnie.

̶ Oh tu veux que je te déshabille peut-être. C'est avec plaisir Bon-Bon que j'accepte cette demande.

Kai s'approcha de Bonnie mais cette dernière se recula le plus loin possible.

̶ Je sais le faire toute seule.

̶ T'es sûre ?

̶ Tourne-toi Kai !

̶ Pourquoi ?

̶ Parce que je me déshabille.

̶ Et alors ? Moi je me suis bien déshabillé devant toi. J'ai mit ma nervosité et ma pudeur de côté tu sais.

̶ Tu mourrais d'envie de le faire alors stop tes charades.

Kai rigola et se mordit la lèvre tout en lui donnant un regard profond qui mettait mal à l'aise Bonnie. Son cœur s'accélérait sous cet intense regard qui en disait long. Un frisson l'a parcourut et ce n'était pas l'état de ses vêtements mouillés qui en était la cause.

̶ Kai.

C'était une supplique qui donnait à Kai une décharge de plaisir au niveau de son bas ventre. Oh qu'il aimerait entendre son prénom sortir des lèvres de Bonnie à un moment plus intime et chaud. Il en rêvait de plus en plus. Mais Bonnie résistait encore et toujours.

̶ Okay ! Finit-il par dire en se tournant.

̶ Tu te retournes je te brûle les deux yeux.

Kai pouffa avant de s'asseoir sur une fourrure au sol. Il pouvait entendre le son des vêtements tomber sur le sol. Il mourait d'envie de la regarder faire mais il savait qu'il pouvait y perdre la vu à tout jamais. La patience était donc la solution.

Après des minutes qui semblaient interminables, il sentit Bonnie s'approcher de lui. Il tourna et leva la tête vers elle et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle était là, en sous vêtement, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant.

 _Elle est belle et à des formes là ou il faut. Comme dans mes rêves classés x. Le seul hic Kai c'est que tu ne peux pas la toucher avec tes mains, ni même avec tes lèvres ou ta langue. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Purée si Damon n'avait pas tout gâché la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas eu à se retenir. Peut-être qu'ils seraient en train de le faire tout les jours. Je vais tuer Damon._

̶ Arrête toi aussi de me scruter comme ça, dit tout à coup Bonnie en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui mais en laissant un espace de sécurité.

̶ Je contemple juste une œuvre d'art, flirta Kai.

Bonnie tapa l'épaule de Kai mais laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle sentait son corps se détendre un peu. Sa gêne se dissipait peu à peu. Elle regardait les flammes de la cheminée et appréciait la chaleur qui venait enfin recouvrir son corps. Kai était dans le même état d'esprit.

̶ Il faut revoir tes phrases pour séduire une fille.

̶ Pourquoi revoir mes phrases alors qu'avec mon visage je peux séduire n'importe qu'elle fille ?

̶ Tu n'arrives pas à me séduire …

Kai regardait Bonnie qui fixait toujours les flammes.

̶ Mais c'est parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Bonnie tourna la tête pour le regarder et se mit à rire.

̶ Pas mal, admit-elle.

̶ Je sais, je sais !

Un silence envahit la petite maison de bois. On ne pouvait entendre que la tempête mais c'était le cadet des soucis des deux sorciers.

̶ Il y avait quelque chose dehors tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudainement Bonnie.

La mâchoire de Kai se serra et Bonnie vit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre. Néanmoins, le sorcier réussit à lui sourire.

̶ Nope, c'était juste pour avoir la paix. Tu sais, Damon à raison quand il dit que tu parles tout le temps. Quelques fois c'est barbant.

̶ C'est toi qui ne cesse de parler tout le temps.

̶ Mais j'ai une excuse, pendant 18 ans je n'ai parlé à personne, je dois rattraper le temps perdu Bon !

̶ C'est vrai ! Admit Bonnie en le détaillant avec minutie.

Quelque fois, elle oubli facilement qu'il a vécu une enfance difficile, enfermée dans une cave, battu par son père avant d'être enfermé pendant 18 ans dans une prison sans personne à qui parler. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait fait une chose monstrueuse mais comment pouvait-il répondre autrement. Son père l'avait rendu fou et il avait un pété câble.

̶ Tu sais Bonnie, si tu continues à me regarder comme ça et à te mordre la lèvre, je vais finir par t'embrasser et pas seulement.

Bonnie cligna des yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que le visage de Kai s'était rapproché et que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de désir. Elle arrêta de se mordre la lèvre mais ne détourna pas son regard du sorcier qui s'approchait encore et encore.

Il allait l'embrasser et elle allait le laissait faire. Juste un baiser et rien de plus. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha aussi son visage. Elle s'humecta les lèvres prêtes à recevoir les lèvres du sorcier. Cependant, ce n'est pas les lèvres du sorcier qu'elle sentit sur ses lèvres. Non, non, non.

C'était la main de Kai en train de caresser sans gêne ses seins. Instinctivement, Bonnie se recula malgré l'étincelle ressentit et le dos de Kai se retrouva contre le mur de la maison en bois.

̶ Aïe Bon ! S'écria-t-il indigné.

̶ Pervers, lança-t-elle.

Kai rigola et se félicita en même temps. Il avait fait la bonne chose. S'il avait embrassé Bonnie, il savait qu'après il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter et qu'il allait endurer une autre difficulté. Puis Bonnie lui aurait certainement brûlé le cerveau ou une autre partie de son corps. Il avait donc opté pour un toucher soft avec une réaction assez soft de la sorcière.

Et même si dans le dernier cas il avait quand même été éjecter, caresser la poitrine de Bonnie en avait valu largement la peine.

Ah vive cette tempête ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste quand Bonnie était presque nue et lui aussi ?

C'était de la torture.

̶ Kai, le canapé fait lit mais il n'y en a qu'un, comment on fait pour cette nuit ?

Kai se releva et vit Bonnie transformer le canapé en lit double.

̶ Je ne dors pas par terre, s'enquit-il.

̶ Moi non plus, aboya Bonnie.

̶ On va devoir partager le lit.

̶ Mais il n'y a pas de couverture et d'oreillers.

̶ Tu as peur sans ta barrière d'oreiller ou tu as peur parce qu'on est presque nu ? Défia le sorcier.

Bonnie avait envie de dire les deux mais c'était admettre une défaite.

̶ Non, je peux survivre à cette nuit. Si quelque chose de bizarre se fait sentir je me ferai une joie de lui donner un coup de pied.

̶ Bien, dit Kai la voix basse.

̶ Bien, dit à son tour Bonnie.

Cette nuit, Kai n'allait pas dormir car la torture allait continuer pour lui. Etre si proche, la sentir, leur peau nue se touchant mais sans rien faire.

Une torture monstrueuse.

Le jour ou enfin toutes les défenses de Bonnie seront détruites par ses soins, il allait se faire un plaisir de la torturer et de faire en sorte que leur première nuit soit mémorable.

C'était une promesse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voilà pour les vacances en France. Ce n'était pas de tout repos pour nos deux sorciers. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **La tension va continuer à monter dans les prochains chapitres. J'essaye de monter cette tension au maximum pour que le moment propice soit phénoménal.**

 **Désolée pour le retard j'étais en vacance et là-bas il n'y avait pas de wifi.**

 **Le prochain chapitre se passera en Ecosse et sera sur une virée effrayante…**

 **Voili voilà ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**BaeXOXO:**_ _Bon retour en France :-) J'espère que tu as passé des vacances agréable et que tu en as bien profité. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je prie pour que ce chapitre te plaise._

 _ **Jordanjanellejoy**_ : _Thank you so much for your comment. I a_ _gree with you when you say Bonnie is stubborn. She likes Kai and its okay because she chooses to be with him but her actions said otherwise. Something in her can't let her be free with him. But, soon Kai will put that on the light and...Oops I can't say it for now lol. Thank you again ^^_

 _ **Lostinthemoonlight96**_ : _Je suis ravie d'avoir pu refaire ta journée avec le chapitre précédent et encore plus qu'il t'ait plût ^^ Oui Bonnie est une vraie tête de mule. Nous allons découvrir pourquoi Bonnie à tant de mal à craquer en présence de Kai. Elle sait qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup trop mais une partie d'elle l'empêche de se laisser aller. La réponse sera dans deux chapitres. Merci à toi de commenter :-)_

 _ **Lonely-Chan**_ _: Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, merci infiniment de suivre à présent le Bonkai et d'avoir lu mes Kennett et Bamon. Oh je connais très bien la fiction « Him and Her » de Justice Received. Son histoire est magnifique et très original, j'adore tout simplement. D'ailleurs, un chapitre vient d'être posté et je l'ai dévoré XD. Nous sommes donc d'accord, le Bonenzo restera toujours mieux que le Beremy ^^_

 _ **Love The Original Family**_ _: Merci pour ta sympathique reviex -) J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'i te plaira aussi._

 _ **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**_ _: Gracias pour la review. Eh tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité mais Nessie n'apparaîtra pas dans ce chapitre. Mais Kai prépare bien un mauvais coup ha ha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Disclaimer** : TVD ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre 4 : Ecosse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il se faisait chier.

C'était peut-être assez vulgaire comme mot mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour qualifier son état d'ennui total. Soyons franc une seconde, qui à part un couple âgé ou les touristes chinois appréciait les visites guidés dans les forêts ?

Et bien la réponse était Bonnie Bennett visiblement.

C'était terrible. Si elle voulait le tuer lentement elle s'y prenait très bien. Pour la énième fois en deux minutes, il soupira et suivit le petit groupe de touriste ainsi que la sorcière Bennett. Il était à la traîne, ce qui lui valu un regard exaspéré de Bonnie qui écoutait le guide avec un intérêt qui le dépassait complètement. Pourtant, le guide lui-même semblait blasé par ses monologues. Il devrait peut-être leur faire une faveur à tout les deux en utilisant un sort pour attirer une tempête de pluie sur eux.

Eh non, or de question qu'il se retrouve presque nu dans le même lit que Bonnie Bennett à nouveau. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pu dormir du tout… Un enfer.

̶ Kai !

Le sorcier sortit de ses souvenirs pour voir Bonnie à côté de lui le regarder avec un petit sourire mesquin. A cet instant précis le jeune Parker comprit qu'elle savourait son ennui. Méchante fille. Il allait lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pour l'instant, il allait lui laisser savourer.

̶ Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

̶ Regarde et écoute.

Kai roula des yeux et vit que le groupe de touriste était arrêté ainsi que le guide. Derrière le jeune homme à la voix peu portante se trouvait une immense et vieille bâtisse qui avait l'honneur de donner à Kai un petit frisson dans le dos.

Il reconnaissait bien cette sensation. Il plissa les yeux tout en scrutant ce bâtiment qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ancien hôpital. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et à cette seconde précise, il savait qu'il allait enfin trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire dans cette visite guidée.

̶ Bon, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps à cet endroit qui était jadis un hôpital psychiatrique, juste le temps de vous expliquer l'histoire qui se cache derrière ce gros tas de pierres qui tombe en ruine…

̶ Je déteste cet hôpital, dit soudainement Bonnie en se penchant vers Kai. On dirait qu'il est ha…

̶ Chut, écoute ce que va dire le guide Bon, coupa Kai en n'adressant même pas un regard à la sorcière qui était un peu vexée.

̶ Donc comme je l'ai dit, cet endroit était avant un hôpital psychiatrique. Il était en plein milieu de cette forêt car autrefois, la société n'acceptait pas les anormalités de la nature. Que ce soit physique ou psychologique. Du coup, les hôpitaux des « débiles », comme les gens d'autrefois nommaient ces lieux, étaient reculés, expliqua le guide rapidement.

̶ C'était ignoble cette époque ! Constata une femme.

̶ Et attendez de voir la suite, confirma le guide. Pendant plus de 80 ans, à l'intérieur de ces murs, les patients étaient enfermés dans leur chambre 24h/24, recevant les soins minimum. Les seuls patients qui pouvaient sortir de leur chambre étaient ceux qui avaient été choisit pour être des cobayes humains.

̶ Des cobayes ? Demanda un vieil homme.

̶ Oui des cobayes. Les médecins de l'époque pratiquaient des opérations monstrueuses sur ses personnes. Sans anesthésie et parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des bêtes, les patients se faisaient ouvrir pour toute sorte d'opération chirurgicale. Que ce soit l'ouverture de la poitrine au scalpel, l'ouverture du crâne pour mieux comprendre le cerveau humain ou encore faire des expériences contre-nature comme greffer un organe à un endroit incongru.

̶ C'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama indignée Bonnie.

̶ Quelque fois, les médecins injectaient des virus ou des bactéries dans le corps humains et le soumettez aux épreuves du feu, du froid ou de l'électrocution pour voir s'il y avait un moyen de les détruire. Mais bien évidemment, c'était plus du sadisme que la volonté de trouver des remèdes. L'hôpital psychiatrique fut contraint de fermer ses portes, ayant attiré trop de bruit sur lui. Depuis, il est abandonné.

̶ Est-ce qu'il y a des histoires de fantôme ou d'esprit frappeur ?

Bonnie tourna la tête pour scruter celui qui venait de poser cette question. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Kai. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait poser ce genre de question de manière aussi enthousiaste.

̶ Evidemment, répondit le guide. De nombreuses personnes sont venues visiter cet endroit et ils sont tous ressortit avec la peur de leur vie. Certains prétendent avoir entendu des hurlements dans l'endroit ou se déroulaient les opérations illégales. On parle même d'une petite fille qui chantonne dans une des chambres. D'autres ont vu des ombres et ont entendus des rires digne de vrai fou.

̶ Comme celui du Joker dans Batman ? Questionna Kai demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

̶ Euh ouais…

̶ Waouh !

Bonnie leva un sourcil vers le sorcier avant de secouer la tête.

̶ J'ai la chair de poule, dit une vieille femme.

̶ Ne vous inquiétez pas, la nuit va tomber d'ici une petite heure, je vous propose de retourner vers le bus qui vous raccompagnera à votre hôtel.

Tout le monde fit un signe de tête. C'est-à-dire que personne ne voulait rester une seconde de plus devant ce lieu chargé de souffrance. Bonnie la première. Elle était sûre que cet endroit était hanté, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se sentait même observée à moins qu'elle devienne parano.

Le guide passa le premier et marcha rapidement vers leur prochaine destination qui était le retour à la maison. Bonnie laissa passer le groupe et regardait Kai qui admirait toujours le vieil hôpital avec une stupéfaction qui l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

̶ Tu viens ? Questionna-t-elle.

̶ Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant enfin, un sourire aussi grand et éclatant que le chat d'Alice au pays des Merveilles.

̶ Oh si je trouve cet endroit absolument génial ! S'exclama Bonnie. Toutes ces âmes qui sont torturés et qui depuis des années sont bloquées dans ce monde en vivant encore et encore leur tourment. C'est absolument fantastique.

̶ Ah je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, taquina Kai en faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre son sarcasme.

̶ Kai ! Rouspéta la belle métisse. Il faut s'en aller d'ici tout de suite, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

̶ Pourtant je pensais que tu adorais cette excursion.

̶ Et toi je pensais que tu n'aimais pas.

̶ Je la trouve soudainement intéressante.

̶ Plus moi !

̶ Tu as peur ? Accusa Kai en prenant un pas vers Bonnie et en envahissant son espace personnel.

̶ Je n'ai pas peur d'esprits et de fantômes, affirma Bonnie en levant le menton. Je me suis fait posséder par mon ancêtre et je communique avec certains esprits de ma famille.

̶ C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. On va pouvoir jeter un œil à l'intérieur si tu n'as pas peur.

Bonnie ressentit un énorme frisson le long de son dos alors que ses poings et sa mâchoire se resserrèrent.

̶ C'est une zone interdite.

̶ C'est ta pathétique excuse pour ne pas y aller Bon ? Nargua Kai en tapotant trois fois le nez de Bonnie avec son index.

Bonnie repoussa la main de Kai et le fusilla du regard.

̶ Je ne rentre pas dans ce lieu.

Kai se pencha vers Bonnie et cette dernière crût un instant qu'il allait lui déposer un baiser mais à la place, elle sentit le souffle de Kai contre son oreille et sa voix lui murmurer.

̶ Poule mouillé.

Elle savait qu'il était en train de la provoquer pour l'irriter et pour que se fierté de sorcière Bennett accepte le challenge qu'il était en train de proposer. Elle le savait et c'était suffisant pour ne pas se laisser avoir et de ne pas entrer dans son petit jeu, mais quand elle le vit reculer, lui faire son célèbre clin d'œil combiné à son sourire supérieur. Elle craqua.

̶ Tu vas voir, arracha-t-elle d'un coup de dent en passant furieusement devant lui et en se dirigeant vers cette imposante et sombre bâtisse.

Kai, lui, criait victoire. C'était si facile de la faire craquer en utilisant sa fierté. Il connaissait les points faibles de Bonnie et il savait qu'il était irrésistible. Voilà pourquoi il gagnait toujours.

Kai murmura une formule qui fit s'effondrer les barres de fer une fois qu'il eut rejoint Bonnie. Elle était à côté de lui et semblait trembler légèrement. Elle avait peur. Il pouvait le voir. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir utilisé sa fierté contre elle mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui tenir tête et il n'aurait pas insisté d'avantage si son non avait été catégorique. Bon d'accord, il aurait insisté une bonne dizaine de minutes en plus mais éventuellement elle allait l'envoyer valser ou lui donner un anévrisme. Donc c'était sa faute à elle.

̶ Si tu veux encore partir tu peux, dit-il quand même.

̶ Entrons qu'on en finisse, lança-t-elle en entrant dans l'imposante structure.

Kai la suivit aussitôt. Les deux puissants sorciers furent de suite accueillis par une vieille pièce qui servait certainement de Hall. Comme il faisait encore clair, la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres à barreaux, laissant facilement voir les vieux murs couvert de mousse verte, de trace d'humidité. Les cadres accrochées étaient tous bancal et menaçaient de tomber, les photos à l'intérieure étaient jaunies, en état de lambeaux. Un large bureau d'accueil était présent et tenait encore miraculeusement debout mais certainement allait-il s'effondrer si quelqu'un osait poser une feuille de papier dessus. Le plafond était fissuré et des taches jaunes, orangés formaient des auréoles. Sur le sol, des cailloux, du plâtre et la saleté étaient omniprésentes.

̶ C'est pas mal pour planter le décor, dit Kai en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

̶ C'est complètement lugubre, frissonna Bonnie en le suivant de très près. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être observé ? Questionna-t-elle hésitante.

̶ On vient à peine de franchir le seuil. Bien sûr que nous sommes observés Bon ! C'est normal quand on entre dans un lieu abandonné, expliqua le jeune homme comme si c'était qu'une formalité. Allez viens on va tout de suite monter à l'étage, proposa le sorcier en marchant rapidement vers sa destination.

Bonnie ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour ne pas être seule, pas dans cet endroit. Elle grimpa donc les escaliers en testant d'abord leur solidité. Vu leur état, ils semblaient fragiles et sur le point de s'effondrer mais une fois dessus, c'était le contraire, c'était robuste. Plus elle grimait et plus sa poitrine semblait rétrécir. Quelque chose en haut était présent et Bonnie pouvait le sentir. Son sentiment d'être observée s'intensifiait et la rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

̶ Ah, là c'est beaucoup plus intéressant, murmura Kai en scrutant le long couloir devant lui.

Bonnie en fit de même. Ce long couloir était sinistre et beaucoup plus sombre que le Hall d'entrée. Cela était certainement dû aux fenêtres qui étaient recouvertes par des planches de bois. Seul les petits trous que le temps avaient fait, laissaient entrer un peu de lumière. Le papier peint sur les murs était déchiré et noirci. Le plafond fissuré et tâché comme celui du Hall. Deux chaises roulantes étaient abandonnées devant deux chambres en face à face.

Bonnie se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé pour que le matériel soit abandonné ainsi quand tout à coup, elle sentit un souffle froid contre sa nuque. Surprise, elle sursauta et prit la veste de Kai dans sa main. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, le sourcil levé.

̶ Quelqu'un vient de souffler sur ma nuque, dit-elle alarmée.

̶ C'est vrai ? Questionna Kai. Trop cool ! C'était un esprit.

̶ Ce n'est pas cool Kai. C'est…c'est…

Elle était bloquée, elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait eut peur, surtout pas quand il n'attendait que ça.

̶ C'est ?

̶ Perturbant, dit-elle en lâchant la veste du sorcier. Il y a pleins d'esprits qui hante ces lieux Kai et ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée de venir les embêter.

̶ Mais on ne les embête pas, on vient juste leur dire bonjour. Ils doivent s'ennuyer coincés ici sans personne à qui parler ou faire des blagues.

̶ Pfff ! Ces esprits sont piégés dans ce monde Kai ! Ils revivent sans cesse leurs souffrances et ne savent peut-être pas pour certains qu'ils sont morts. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est passer de l'autre côté et enfin obtenir le repos qu'ils méritent.

Kai fronça les sourcils et déclara :

̶ Tu as trop regardé Ghost Whisperer, dit-il en entrant dans une chambre pour y voir un lit complètement retourné.

Bonnie roula des yeux et s'approcha de la chambre pour toujours avoir un visuel sur Kai.

̶ Non, mais quand j'étais l'ancre pour le Surnaturel. Tout le monde voulait passer de l'autre côté pour trouver la paix. Ce n'est pas différent avec les humains.

̶ C'est vrai, reconnut le sorcier mais avoue que…

Kai s'arrêta de parler. Il se trouvait près de la porte mais Bonnie ne pouvait voir que son visage à présent. Il était hors de question qu'elle entre là-dedans mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander ce qu'il se passait.

̶ Je sens quelque chose se serrer autour de mon cou et je…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Cria soudainement le sorcier.

Une main venait d'apparaître sur le champ de vision de Bonnie. Cette même main venait de s'agripper sur le cou de Kai et venait de l'entraîner hors de sa vue à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Bonnie cria affolée par les évènements et par la disparition soudaine de Kai. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita vers la chambre pour récupérer son sorcier de l'esprit qui venait de le prendre par la gorge mais elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le sorcier se mordant furieusement les lèvres.

̶ Kai ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le sorcier entra dans une crise de rire. Il était plié en deux, rigolant aux éclats pendant que Bonnie essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son corps tremblait à cause de l'adrénaline mais bientôt il trembla de rage quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Kai venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

̶ Espèce d'idiot, hurla Bonnie les poings serrés. Tu…tu…tu es…

̶ Oh si tu avais vu ta tête Bon-Bon, réussit à dire Kai entre deux rires.

Peu amusé par la blague de Kai, Bonnie lui donna un coup de poing sur son épaule et encore un deuxième tout en l'insultant de tout les noms.

̶ Je te déteste, cria-t-elle avec venin.

Kai essuya une larme qui venait de couler et réussit à se calmer. Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait été super sur ce coup.

̶ C'était trop mignon, admit le bel homme. Tu as eut peur pour moi et tu n'as pas hésité à venir me sauver. Je suis profondément touché Bonnie. Si ça ce n'est pas une belle preuve d'affection…

Bonnie n'écoutait plus les âneries de Kai et se mordit furieusement sa lèvre. Elle allait donner un nouveau coup de poing et lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir mais un bruit l'arrêta net.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

Kai arrêta de parler alors que Bonnie reprit la veste du leader du Clan Gemini dans sa main. Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

̶ Tu as entendu ? Souffla-t-elle. On dirait que quelqu'un vient de donner des coups à la porte.

̶ Cela venait de la troisième porte à droite. Viens !

Kai se dirigea sans peur vers la porte oubliant sa farce. Il était tout excité et pressé à l'idée de voir un esprit ou une manifestation paranormale. Bonnie le suivit en tenant sa veste, comme un enfant qui tient son parent lors de mouvements de foule.

Kai s'arrêta net et tenta d'ouvrir la porte numéroté 12 mais sans façon, elle était verrouillée.

̶ Bizarre j'aurais juré que c'était ici les coups.

̶ Ce n'est pas grave, allons-nous en. La nuit est en train de tomber.

Kai soupira et allait faire demi-tour quand soudain.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Le bel homme aux yeux bleus-gris se retourna et sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé, les coups venaient de cette chambre. Un esprit voulait jouer avec lui. Cela tombait bien car lui aussi voulait s'amuser. A son tour, Kai toqua trois fois contre la porte.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Bonnie peu rassurée. Il y a un esprit dedans Kai et on ne sait pas s'il est bon ou mauvais.

̶ Je communique avec lui.

Et en effet, Kai communiquait avec lui car l'esprit toqua une nouvelle fois contre la porte mais cette fois-ci deux fois. Kai fit la même chose.

̶ Trop cool ! S'exclama-t-il quand l'esprit toqua à nouveau mais quatre fois.

Kai toqua quatre fois. Bonnie s'attendait à entendre à nouveau l'esprit toquer mais la porte qui avait été bloquée, s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement à glacer le sang. Le cœur de Bonnie tambourinait contre sa poitrine et instinctivement elle s'était collée à Kai qui était content de se rapprochement. S'il avait su que Bonnie se collerait à lui de telles sortes, il l'aurait amené dans un lieu hanté bien avant.

̶ On ne va pas entrer hein Kai ?

̶ Ce serait impoli de refuser l'invitation, répondit-il en un sourire moqueur.

Et le sorcier entra dans la chambre peu éclairé. Elle était petite, à peine 6 mètres carré à vrai dire. Un lit était dans l'angle gauche de la pièce avec pleins de vieilles peluches décousues et une poupée en porcelaine au visage déchiré, cassé. Cette vision n'enchantait guerre Bonnie qui était tendue. Sur les murs étaient dessinés des lapins, des oiseaux, une maison avec un chien et un chat.

̶ C'était une chambre d'enfant, dit tout à coup Bonnie en prenant conscience de la réalité.

Kai alla jusqu'au lit et fit une grimace en voyant au sol une phrase écrite en rouge :

 **Ils m'ont noyée et électrocuté.**

Bonnie vit la phrase aussi et la colère s'empara soudainement d'elle. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? C'était absolument monstrueux et inadmissible. Kai était d'accord et avait perdu de son sourire. La situation ne l'amusait plus. Il leva la tête et fut surpris de découvrir sur le mur ou se trouvait la porte, un dessin sombre. Totalement différent des animaux et de la maison dessinée. Là, il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui était mise dans une baignoire par deux adultes. Un autre adulte semblait venir avec des câbles électriques et s'apprêtait à les plonger dans l'eau. C'était donc ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Un cri retentit soudainement suivit de pleurs. Les pleurs d'une petite fille. Cela provenait d'une autre pièce, juste à côté de la chambre.

̶ C'est bon on sort d'ici, dit Bonnie lâchant la veste de Kai par peur.

Mais Kai n'écouta même pas la sorcière car il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans celle ou provenait le bruit. Bonnie le rejoignit en courant et faillit vomir en voyant dans cette nouvelle pièce une baignoire remplit d'eau. Cette eau était devenue aussi noire que du charbon. A l'intérieur de la baignoire il y avait deux fils. C'était l'endroit où la petite fille avait été exécutée. Certainement car tout à coup, la voix d'une petite fille chantonna tout bas une drôle de comptine :

 _ **Une souris verte qui courait dans l'herbe,**_

 _ **Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs,**_

 _ **Ces messieurs me disent, noyez-là dans l'eau**_

 _ **Avec des éclairs à gogo, ça fera une petite fille toute morte !**_

̶ Je veux partir Kai.

̶ **Moi aussi je veux partir pour voir ma maman. Elle est en bas et elle à mal !**

Bonnie regardait partout autour d'elle mais elle ne voyait rien, pas même une forme blanche. Elle pouvait seulement sentir le courant d'air froid qui avait envahit la pièce. Il était clair qu'elle était en présence avec l'esprit de la petite fille et que cet esprit voulait partir d'ici mais Bonnie ne savait pas comment faire. Et elle était pétrifiée. Elle avait peur. Puis la voix de la petite fille...elle était si froide.

̶ En bas, là où les opérations se passaient ? Questionna Kai, normalement comme s'il discutait avec quelqu'un en chair et en os.

Il était pire que déconcertant, il était affligeant. Quel gars normal trouverait ça naturel de parler avec un esprit ?

̶ **Oui. Il faut l'aider, il lui découpe le cerveau. Moi j'ai peur.**

̶ Kai la nuit est tombée, il faut qu'on parte, chuchota Bonnie en lui prenant son poignet.

̶ Mais on doit aller voir en bas, c'est l'endroit le plus intéressant, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je pense pouvoir aider l'esprit de la petite gamine et de sa mère, déclara-t-il.

̶ Comment ? Questionna la métisse la voix chancelante.

̶ C'est toi l'experte du passage de l'autre côté, comment tu faisais ?

̶ Je touchais l'esprit et je pensais à la lumière qui l'envahissait. S'ils étaient prêts, il passait à travers moi.

̶ C'est tout ?

̶ Je ressentais la douleur de leur mort mais là je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, admit Bonnie. Mais il est hors de question de faire ça Kai. On doit partir. Peut-être c'est un piège pour nous garder ici.

̶ Mais je veux voir la salle des tortures !

̶ Non.

A peine Bonnie refusa la demande de Kai que la porte de la pièce qui était une salle de bain se ferma violemment.

̶ **Je laisserai personne partir cette fois-ci.**

La voix de la petite fille était pleine de venin et venait de prendre un grain masculin furibond. Bonnie ferma les yeux et se mordit une fois encore la lèvre.

̶ Tu vois, on doit y aller Bon, dit Kai. Allez c'est parti pour la salle des opérations !

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau et Kai se rendit dans le couloir accompagné de Bonnie qui ne le quittait plus d'un centimètre. Elle tenait sa veste mais le sorcier la força à la lâcher.

̶ Elle m'a coûté très chère cette veste noire donc s'il te plaît ne la froisse pas, dit-il avec sérieux.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et lâcha un soupir agacé. Il faisait maintenant sombre dans l'hôpital car dehors le soleil s'était couché. Il faisait nuit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être ici et honnêtement, elle avait la trouille. Il ne s'agissait pas de bon esprits ici, c'était donc autre chose que ses ancêtres. Quelle idée stupide d'avoir répondu à la provocation de Kai. Pourquoi sa fierté était plus importante que tout le reste ? C'était son problème et ça lui gâchait la vie.

Kai murmura _lumos_ et une petite lumière blanche fit son apparition à côté de lui, éclairant les environs. Puis il avança vers les escaliers pour les descendre. Bonnie n'en revenait pas. Il allait la laisser là toute seule alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait peur ? Il devait probablement attendre qu'elle l'admette mais bon sang, c'était difficile à avouer. Elle n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses. Elle était forte. C'était une Bennett.

Un murmure se fit subitement entendre près de son oreille. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme rejoignit Kai et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle lui prit la main. Ce geste eut l'immense pouvoir de surprendre Kai qui venait de tourner sa tête en un éclair pour la regarder avec attention. Si elle n'était pas tendue, Bonnie aurait certainement rigolé mais à la place, elle préférait regarder la petite boule de lumière.

Kai, lui, ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comportement de la belle métisse. Il était surpris et la sensation de tenir la main de Bonnie lui procurait des sensations étranges, toujours dans son ventre. C'était agréable mais perturbant. Il avait eut envie de la charrier sur leur proximité et cet élan d'affection mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait la faire fuir. Or, il n'allait pas la contrarier alors qu'elle venait une fois encore de faire le premier pas vers lui.

Enfin.

Un sourire content se figea sur les lèvres du sorcier qui décida de poursuivre son chemin. Il devait admettre, maintenant que la nuit était tombée, que l'atmosphère était plus lourde et plus terrifiante. La sensation d'être observée plus pesante aussi. Ça, il l'avait remarqué au moment même où lui et Bonnie, et peut-être l'esprit de la petite fille, avaient atteint le sous-sol.

̶ Cette pièce est chargée de souffrance, lança Bonnie en serrant plus fort sa main. La pièce est au fond, tu entends les murmures ?

Kai plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Oui, il pouvait entendre les murmures des esprits mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

̶ **Ils sont dans la salle. Ils sont dans la salle. Ils sont dans la salle.**

Kai marcha lentement avec Bonnie vers cette mystérieuse salle. Quand ils furent devant, plus aucuns murmures ne se firent entendre. C'était le silence total. Bonnie ne savait pas ce qui était le plus angoissant. Les murmures ou ce silence pesant ?

̶ J'ai peur Kai, c'est bon tu as gagné, dit tout à coup Bonnie.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Bonnie et lui adressa un sourire.

̶ Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué d'admettre que tu avais peur Bon-Bon ! Je parie que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as pu me révéler que tu n'étais pas indestructible et sans peur. Je suis content que tu décides enfin de confier comment tu te sens auprès de moi. Tu vois c'est déjà un grand pas avant que tu me confesses ton amour infaillible pour moi, lança-t-il avec charme.

̶ Alors il s'agissait de ça ? De me confier ? Questionna Bonnie incrédule.

̶ Oui, avoua Kai. Je dois toujours deviner ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens car tu te caches toujours auprès de moi derrière ton air de femme indestructible. C'est bien la peine que tu partes avec moi faire le tour du monde si au final tu te renfermes et que tu ne me dises pas de quoi tu as peur...

Kai continuait-il de parler de la peur de ce lieu ou d'autre chose ? Se demanda Bonnie en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

̶ C'est stupide Kai.

̶ Non, c'est un premier pas à…

 **AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Bonnie et même Kai sursautèrent en entendant ce cri horrible à travers la porte. C'était insupportable. C'était un vrai cri de détresse et de douleur.

̶ **C'est maman, c'est maman qui pleure.**

Kai agit et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il lâcha la main de Bonnie et se rua à l'intérieur. A priori il n'y avait rien, la salle était grande et plusieurs lits avec des sangles et des chaines étaient présents à côtés de tables avec du matériel rouillé : Scalpel, ciseau, bistouri, seringue, scies, clous, agrafes… Le bon matériel du boucher ! Le sol et les murs étaient cependant recouverts de sang séché, devenu noir.

On pouvait toujours entendre les cris et les pleurs d'une femme, à ces cris s'ajoutèrent des dizaines d'autres qui donnaient mal à la tête à Bonnie et Kai.

Tout à coup, Kai vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre une table qui céda sous le poids du sorcier.

̶ Kai !

Le jeune homme se remit sur ses deux pieds et scruta la pièce mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait que les cris.

̶ **C'est les deux méchants Docteurs qui font du mal. Ils veulent que vous partiez.**

Voilà ce que disait la petite fille de sa voix chétive et tremblante.

̶ Comment battre un ennemi invisible ? Questionna Kai en regardant Bonnie qui était à côté de lui, cherchant désespérément leur attaquant.

̶ C'est de ta faute, il faut partir maintenant, accusa Bonnie. On va les mettre en colère.

̶ Hors de question, affirma vivement Kai. Je suis un sorcier super, hyper, méga puissant et je ne vais pas laisser deux fantômes avoir le dessus.

̶ **PARTEZ !**

Tonna une voix masculine autoritaire.

̶ Désolé mon vieux mais moi et ma petite sorcière nous allons rester ici.

A cette affirmation, un visage effrayant apparût devant Kai qui sursauta légèrement mais son sourire mesquin prit très vite possession de ses lèvres. Bientôt, c'est le corps de l'entité qui pouvait être vu. La deuxième entité, fit aussi son apparition mais devant Bonnie qui par reflexe, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer au loin. Malheureusement, l'esprit ne bougea pas d'un poil.

̶ Nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas.

Kai essaya un sort mais rien ne se produisit mit à part les rires moqueurs et impitoyables des deux esprits, habillés d'une blouse blanche trouées. Leurs visage étaient recouverts de pustules et presque nécrosé. C'était à vomir.

̶ Nous avons une seule solution pour se débarrasser d'eux, conclût Kai.

̶ S'enfuir ?

̶ Exactement.

Kai prit Bonnie par la main et l'entraîna vers la porte pour sortir mais cette dernière se referma brusquement dans un claquement qui semblait définitif. Bonnie laissa échapper un petit cri. Ils étaient coincés. Coincés.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Cria la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Selon Dean et Sam Winchester, il faudrait trouver leur corps et les brûler, expliqua Kai. Mais je doute que ça fonctionne et je doute encore plus que leur corps soit dans les environs.

̶ **Emmurés emmurés, emmurés au mur devant. Cachés pour échapper à la justice.**

C'était la voix d'un esprit inconnu, un jeune homme peut-être.

̶ Emmurés ? Questionna Kai.

̶ Les corps des médecins sont peut-être dans les murs, c'est peut-être ça qu'il essaye de nous dire, proposa Bonnie une main sur son cœur pour essayer de se calmer.

̶ Y a rien de mal à essayer, dit Kai en se dirigeant vers le mur devant lui.

Cependant, un lit se mit à bouger rapidement dans sa direction. Bonnie eut juste le temps de l'écarter avec sa magie pour pas qu'il entre en collision avec Kai qui fit exploser le mur en un mouvement de poignet. C'est dans ces moments que Bonnie se rendait compte à quel point il était puissant.

̶ Eh bien je crois que j'ai trouvé les deux docteurs ou du moins leur cadavre, cria Kai. Ne reste plus qu'à les brûler.

En entendant cette phrase et en voyant que leur corps était découvert, les deux esprits qui terrorisaient encore les esprits de l'hôpital, furent épris de colère. Ils se dirigèrent vers Kai et l'un d'eux plongea sa main vers la poitrine du sorcier.

Kai laissa échapper un cri douloureux et essayait de se débattre mais c'était peine perdu, il ne trouvait pas le moyen de s'extirper.

̶ Bonnie, j'ai…besoin que tu…

Bonnie n'avait pas besoin que Kai termine sa phrase. Elle sortit de son sac sa bouteille d'eau et aspergea les deux squelettes. Elle allait prononcer sa formule mais un scalpel passa à quelques centimètres de son visage suivi d'une scie qu'elle réussit à dévier. Elle espérait vraiment que brûler les squelettes allaient les faire disparaître.

̶ _Phaesmatos Incendia !_

Les deux squelettes prirent feu sans tarder et les deux esprits se mirent à hurler avant d'exploser en poussière. Kai fut libéré et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Une lumière blanche envahit un instant la pièce. Une fois cette lumière dissipée, une dizaine de personnes, des entités, pouvaient être visible.

Bonnie tremblait, craignant déjà le pire mais une petite fille au teint pâle et aux vaisseaux sanguins noirs vint vers Kai et elle. Elle était accompagnée d'une femme plus âgée, certainement sa mère.

̶ **Nous sommes tous libres à présent. Grâce à vous, nous pouvons tous partir de l'autre côté et rejoindre enfin la lumière.**

̶ Tous ? Réussit à dire Bonnie les larmes aux yeux.

̶ **Les 146 esprits prisonniers des docteurs. Il est temps de partir à présent. Dépêchez-vous avant que cet endroit ne prenne aussi votre vie.**

La voix de la petite fille s'estompa et une lumière blanche encore plus aveuglante que les précédentes força Bonnie et Kai à fermer les yeux. Cette lumière semblait dissiper l'atmosphère lourde et froide de cet endroit pour laisser place à une atmosphère normale et respirable. Quand la lumière disparût, il n'y avait plus aucun esprit présent dans la pièce. Seule la lumière blanche provenant du sort de Kai illuminait la pièce ainsi que les flammes qui brûlait encore les vieux os des deux tortionnaires.

Bonnie se sentait soudainement mieux. Elle n'avait plus la sensation d'être observée et elle ne ressentait plus la souffrance des esprits. Ce qui voulait dire une chose : Les esprits torturés avaient enfin trouvés la paix.

̶ Alors ça c'était complètement génial ! S'extasia Kai brisant le silence. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle à dit de nous dépêcher car…

Kai ne termina pas sa phrase car soudainement, le sol, les murs, le plafond se mirent à trembler. Les tables tombèrent les unes après les autres ainsi que les lits.

̶ Tout s'effondre on doit sortir de là, cria Bonnie.

Kai acquiesça et se mit à courir mais pas sans avoir prit le poignet de Bonnie. Les sorciers remontèrent les escaliers du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient malgré les secousses et des bouts de plafonds qui commençaient déjà à tomber. Bientôt, ils atteignirent le Hall et facilement ils trouvèrent la sortie de l'hôpital. Avec l'adrénaline, Bonnie se sentait pousser des ailes et avait l'impression de voler. Elle et Kai s'éloignèrent le plus possible du bâtiment sous la Pleine Lune.

Kai s'arrêta une fois sûr qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Dès le stop, Bonnie s'effondra par terre, reprenant son souffle pendant que Kai admirait l'hôpital s'effondrer en miettes de bétons et de fer. Le bruit sourd et imposant de la destruction s'évapora peu à peu pour laisser place au silence de la nuit et à la vision d'un immense amas de pierres.

̶ Demain cet endroit va faire la une des journaux mais personne ne saura que nous y étions, bouda Kai en regardant Bonnie. Personne ne saura que nous avons délivré une centaine d'esprits de leur horrible enfer.

Bonnie prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement avant de lever la tête vers Kai. Il pouvait lire son envie de meurtre et sa colère, il pouvait lire dans ces yeux verts forêt la haine immense qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment pour lui.

̶ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous faire vivre ? Finit-elle par lancer froidement.

̶ Une aventure inoubliable avec beaucoup d'action ?

̶ Une nuit effroyable ou nous aurions pu vraiment mourir à cause de ta curiosité malsaine et de ton engouement pour les choses bizarre de ce monde Kai. Tout ça pour que je t'avoue que je ne suis pas indestructible et que j'ai peur !

̶ Franchement c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas si fière, tu admettrais tes peurs et tu n'irais pas jouer les héroïnes indépendantes ou te cacher au loin au risque de passer à côté de quelque chose de grandiose.

Bonnie avait le sentiment que cette phrase avait un double sens car elle avait le don de la mettre automatiquement sur la défensive.

̶ Je ne joue pas les héroïnes et je ne m'enfuit pas. Et ce n'est pas la question. Tu as provoqué ces esprits et ils ont bien failli te pomper ton énergie.

̶ Oh c'est vraiment mignon cette inquiétude que tu as à mon égard. Cela fait deux fois en une soirée, taquine Kai en s'agenouillant devant elle.

̶ Tu as détruit cet endroit, répliqua Bonnie détournant la conversation.

̶ Oui cet endroit est détruit parce c'était son destin. Cela prouve que les 146 esprits des patients sont enfin libres en train de faire une superbe fiesta au Paradis. Et tout ça parce que j'ai voulu aider cette petite fille, se vanta Kai. Si je t'avais écouté, ces esprits seraient encore en train de souffrir le martyr.

Et c'était vrai ! Dans sa peur, Bonnie avait voulu fuir, ne tenant pas compte de la souffrance et le quotidien chaotique de ces entités. Mais Kai, pour une raison étrange ou par son simple goût du danger, avait refusé de partir et avait même aidé cette petite fille et par prolongation les autres personnes piégés dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Grâce à lui, 146 personnes avaient pu trouver le repos.

Cette réalisation frappa Bonnie et c'est avec des yeux admiratifs bien qu'interrogateur qu'elle fixait Kai. Il venait de sauver des vies, des âmes. C'était au final une très bonne action. Une action altruiste. L'ancien Kai ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait. Pour une raison étrange le cœur de Bonnie se gonfla de joie et battit un peu plus vite que la normale.

̶ Je sais que je suis à croquer mais ton regard insistant va finir par me gêner Bon ! Nargua le sorcier, fier que Bonnie le dévore de son regard félin.

̶ Arrête tes bêtises et porte-moi jusqu'à l'hôtel !

̶ Te porter ?

Bonnie laissa passer un râle avant de s'expliquer.

̶ Je n'ai plus de force et je n'arrive même pas à me relever toute seule. Aide-moi s'il te plaît à me redresser au moins.

Kai ricanait en voyant les tentatives vaines de la jeune métisse. Il se redressa et il prit le poignet de la jeune adulte qu'il tira vers lui. Il fit ensuite demi-tour et s'accroupit légèrement en avant.

̶ Allez grimpe sur mon dos.

Bonnie aurait hésité et probablement refusé en temps normal mais elle n'en pouvait plus. L'adrénaline était retombée et la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Bonnie enroula ses bras autour du cou du beau Parker qui passa ses bras sous les genoux de la métisse avant de la soulever.

Leur corps était proche l'un de l'autre mais nul n'était gêné par cette forte proximité. Même Bonnie s'en fichait à cet instant. Au contraire, elle était plutôt bien ainsi. En plus, elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Kai et cela la rendait presque dingue.

̶ Allez c'est parti, rentrons à l'hôtel, commanda-t-elle en donnant un léger coup de pied pour dire à Kai d'avancer.

̶ Hey je ne suis pas un cheval ! Protesta-t-il mais il avançait quand même.

̶ Non tu es juste un passeur d'âme apparemment, dit Bonnie en ne cachant pas son contentement. Même si c'était stupide, ce que tu as fait pour ces esprits est bien ! Complimenta la sorcière.

̶ Honnêtement je n'ai pas fait ça pour les esprits mais pour assouvir ma curiosité, admit Kai.

Bonnie laissa échapper un petit rire.

̶ Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta phrase et prétendre que tu as agit par bonté d'âme.

C'était au tour de Kai de rire.

̶ En fait, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un chasseur de fantôme quand j'étais gamin. J'avais adoré le film ghostbusters, dit le sorcier. D'ailleurs je me demandais, vu que nous avons fait notre Sam et notre Dean Winchester, tu ne voudrais pas aller sur tous les lieux hantés du globe pour libérer des esprits et botter les fesses des méchants ? Tu sais faire un peu les dossiers Warren mais là ce serait plutôt les dossiers Bonkai !

̶ Non.

Même si au final elle avait réussit à avouer sa peur et à la maîtriser pour répliquer avec sa magie et aider Kai, il était hors de question de réitérer l'expérience.

Plus jamais.

̶ Oh allez Bonnie, ça pourrait être sympa !

La jeune sorcière soupira contre la nuque du sorcier avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit pendant que le Chef du Clan Gemini l'a ramenait lentement à l'hôtel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avançait dans son objectif. Bonnie s'ouvrait de plus en plus et se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Tout se passait bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire car il sort un peu de la norme. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis. Dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux sorciers seront en Italie. Kai à tapé dans l'œil à quelqu'un et cela ne semble pas plaire à Bonnie…**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Bon courage pour cette nouvelle année.**

 **Ah aussi, vous avez vu ? La saison 8 de Vampire Diaries sera la dernière. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir dans cette dernière saison ?**

 **Je vous répondrai en commentaire au chapitre suivant si ma réponse vous intéresse :-D**

 **En attendant bon courage pour cette semaine.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **:-P**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A :** **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Je vous donne enfin le chapitre suivant. Depuis une semaine il m'attendait pour être posté mais je n'ai pas eut trop de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

 **Chapitre 5 : Italie.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle était en retard d'une bonne demi-heure au moins. Kai n'allait pas être ravi avec elle. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas le faire attendre et d'arriver à l'heure. Un mensonge visiblement. Mais comment voulez-vous ne pas être en retard quand il y avait des tonnes et des tonnes de boutiques à Rome ? Cette ville était un vrai petit bijou, une merveille tant par ses boutiques, ses habitants et son architecture que par son ambiance vacance d'été. Kai pouvait bien encore attendre quelques minutes dans ce restaurant italien, elle n'avait pas besoin de courir comme une folle dans les petites ruelles pavées comme elle était en train de le faire.

Bonnie arrêta donc de courir pour marcher de manière normale tout en reprenant sa respiration. De toute façon elle allait bientôt arriver à destination. Si elle arrivait essoufflée dans le restaurant, elle allait attirer l'attention de plusieurs personnes et Kai aurait eut ce grand et stupide sourire sur son visage… ou pas ! Peut-être qu'il aurait simplement froncé les sourcils avant de l'ignorer quelques temps pour bien la mettre mal à l'aise.

Kai n'aimait pas le retard. Il était quelqu'un de très ponctuel sauf quand il faisait ses entrées de manière dramatique pour se faire remarquer. Mais en temps normal, l'heure c'était l'heure.

Quand il lui avait dit ce matin qu'il en avait marre de faire les boutiques et qu'il prenait de l'avance vers le restaurant pour tout du moins réserver une table, Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle allait le rejoindre d'ici dix minutes. Le temps pour elle de se décider sur le collier qu'elle voulait acheter pour Caroline. Malheureusement, les dix minutes se sont transformées en quinze minutes, puis en vingt, vingt-cinq, trente minutes.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait beaucoup hésité pour le collier de Caroline ainsi que pour l'achat d'une robe d'été blanche sur laquelle elle avait littéralement craquée. Après un long combat intérieur, elle avait finit par céder à ses pulsions en achetant ce vêtement simple mais élégant. C'est en payant et en regardant son portable une fois sortie de la boutique qu'elle avait prit conscience de son retard.

38 minutes de retard.

Kai allait la tuer. D'ailleurs c'était surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore appelé ou laissé de messages.

Peu importe, Bonnie devait tout de suite aller à ce restaurant qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au loin. Elle espérait que Kai y soit encore. Peut-être en avait-il eut marre de l'attendre ? Un peu mal à l'aise par cette éventualité, Bonnie accéléra le pas muni de son sac de shopping. Elle traversa la rue et finit par entrer dans le restaurant en question.

Elle fut agréablement surprise par l'intérieur classe et chic. Il était très lumineux avec des murs d'une blancheur impeccable. Les chaises étaient somptueuses, les nappes blanches sur les différentes tables étaient nacrées. Elle fut de suite accueillie par un homme habillé d'un smoking très, très onéreux. Il n'y avait pas un pli.

̶ Bienvenue Madame, vous avez réservé une table ?

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce restaurant qui devait sans doute servir un plat d'entrée plus cher que le loyer mensuel d'une chambre étudiante.

̶ Hum, je cherche actuellement Monsieur Parker.

̶ Oh oui, Monsieur Parker vous attends au fond de la salle. Puis-je vous escorter ?

̶ Euh non merci, ça ira ne vous embêtez pas pour moi.

L'homme qui devait avoir la trentaine lui offrit un petit sourire et lui indiqua de sa main la salle du fond. Bonnie le remercia à nouveau et se dirigea au fond du restaurant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les gens qui savouraient leur plat. Des gens qui étaient habillés de manière si chic et si classe qu'elle se sentait un peu bête habillé d'une simple robe d'été bleu foncé.

Bonnie soupira avant de reconnaître la silhouette de Kai au fond de la salle. Il avait son dos face à elle et ne pouvait donc la voir. Un sourire s'imposa sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui avait le don de la surprendre ces derniers temps. C'était devenu naturel. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'Ecosse, Bonnie s'était aperçue qu'elle souriait de plus en plus en présence de Kai. Il suffisait que ses yeux verts forêt se posent sur la silhouette masculine du sorcier pour qu'il apparaisse et ne quitte plus ses lèvres. Ses défenses s'amenuisaient et sa raison semblait perdre du terrain, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être, comment dire, libre.

C'était étrange mais elle se sentait libre. Comme le jour ou elle avait été honnête avec ses amies et Damon en leur avouant son attirance pour Kai.

̶ Puis-je vous servir une boisson Monsieur Parker ou voulez-vous encore attendre après votre amie ?

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées en entendant une voix féminine sensuelle s'exprimer près d'elle. Inconsciemment Bonnie s'arrêta au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps grand et fin d'une femme qui était très proche de Kai. Elle était à quelques centimètres du sorcier pour ne pas dire complètement dans son espace personnel.

̶ Et bien je veux bien que vous me serviez un verre de vin rouge mademoiselle…

̶ Lucile, je m'appelle Lucile Monsieur Parker, se présenta la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Pour une raison étrange, Bonnie n'aimait pas cette Lucile et elle allait tout de suite interrompre l'échange entre Kai et elle mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se mouvoir, surtout quand Kai prit la parole.

̶ Je m'appelle Kai. Ne m'appelez pas Monsieur Parker, cela me rappelle mon père et ce n'était pas un très grand homme, plaisanta le sorcier en prenant la main de la jeune serveuse dans la sienne et en lui donnant un léger baiser par dessus.

Ce geste eut le grand exploit d'agacer Bonnie qui serrait la mâchoire. Ce geste était considéré comme du flirt non ? Pourquoi Kai irait flirter avec cette serveuse ? Puis pourquoi cette idiote de serveuse rougissait tout en battant des cils. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Cette situation déplaisait à Bonnie. Beaucoup.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle s'avança vers Kai et cette Lucile et se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

̶ Désolée, je n'interromps rien j'espère ? Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

C'était même très sec, trop sec à son propre goût.

La serveuse recula légèrement et reprit possession de sa main tout en adressant un regard un peu glacial à Bonnie qui s'était retenue de ne pas montrer sa surprise par un soupir. Comment osait-elle la regarder de la sorte ?

̶ Enfin Bonnie ! S'exclama Kai avec un sourire mutin. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Bonnie détourna le regard de la serveuse qui avait une belle queue de cheval blonde platine et des beaux yeux bleus océans pour regarder le Leader du Clan Gemini lui offrir un sourire éclatant qui laissait entrevoir sa satisfaction.

̶ Désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais je vois que le personnel s'occupe bien de toi donc je suppose que mon retard est passé inaperçu, lança Bonnie avec un sourire crispé vers Kai tout en s'asseyant en face de lui, sans offrir un regard à « Lucile ».

̶ Tu as 42 minutes et 27 secondes de retard, précisa Kai en montrant sa montre.

Bien, son retard n'était pas passé inaperçu se rassura Bonnie tout en prenant la carte du menu.

̶ Très bien, maintenant que votre amie est ici, je peux peut-être prendre votre commande Monsieur Parker ?

Bonnie referma violemment son menu et allait dire à la serveuse qu'elle était ici et qu'elle pouvait donc s'adresser à elle aussi mais Kai prit la parole et commanda son repas avant de demander ce qu'elle voulait. Bonnie répondit la même chose en scrutant la serveuse mais cette peste n'avait jamais quitté son regard du jeune homme qui lui souriait de manière charmante. La belle métisse avait envie d'hurler et de balancer quelque chose à la figure du sorcier mais l'environnement dans lequel elle était l'empêchait de se faire remarquer.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Kai était-il en train de draguer cette serveuse ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle à cet instant précis sa poitrine se serrer ?

̶ Parfait, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes vous servir votre plat. Mon collègue va se charger du vin que vous venez de commander… Kai.

̶ Merci Lucile.

Encore ce sourire charmant sur le visage de Kai et les échanges de prénom. Etait-ce professionnel d'appeler les clients par leur prénom ? Non, du tout. Peut-être que si Bonnie le faisait remonter à la hiérarchie, elle se ferait virer.

̶ A tout de suite.

A tout de suite ! Vraiment ? Elle venait tout juste de dire qu'elle allait revenir, pas la peine d'insister. Bonnie regardait la serveuse partir en balançant bien les fesses et au moment où celle-ci tourna vers la gauche, Lucile croisa le regard de Bonnie et lui offrit un sourire sournois et dédaigneux.

Si Caroline avait été à la place de Bonnie, elle lui aurait fait la misère tellement elle était jalouse, tant pis si elle allait provoquer une scène à l'intérieur d'un restaurant luxueux. Mais Bonnie était Bonnie et elle ne se permettrait pas de laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus.

Oh non !

Jalousie ? …

Alors elle était jalouse ? C'était bizarre car quand Jérémy l'avait trompé avec le Anna le fantôme, elle avait été blessée et déçue, en colère même mais elle n'avait pas ressenti une jalousie immense. Pourquoi là, elle avait envie de sauter sur cette Lucile et lui faire une prise de catch ?

̶ Tout va bien ?

̶ Hein ?

Bonnie s'éloigna de ses questions pour regarder Kai qui la scrutait avec un sourcil levé. Elle était en colère après lui et avait envie de l'envoyer valser contre un mur mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il n'y était pour rien. C'était cette Lucile.

 _Oui mais Kai flirt quand même avec elle._

La jeune métisse détestait cette petite voix dans sa tête car elle avait raison.

̶ Tu as vu comment elle m'ignore ?

̶ Qui ?

̶ La serveuse, répliqua Bonnie en jouant avec la fourchette dans ses mains.

̶ Lucile ?

Bonnie serra les dents à l'emploi du prénom. Il était en train de l'énerver exprès ou quoi ?

̶ Oui, Lucile !

Kai retint son rire en entendant Bonnie prononcer le prénom de la serveuse avec venin.

̶ Tu te fais des idées Bon, elle est sympathique.

̶ Peu importe, je suis désolée de mon retard, s'excusa la sorcière en changeant de sujet. J'ai acheté le collier de Caroline et je suis retombée sur une robe d'été que je devais acheter.

̶ Et elle valait 42 minutes et 27 secondes de retard cette robe ?

̶ Totalement.

̶ Heureusement que Jo m'a appelé pour tuer le temps sinon je serai parti d'ici sans rien te dire, signala Kai en croisant les bras et en faisant semblant de bouder.

̶ Jo t'a appelé ? S'étonna Bonnie. Elle va bien ?

Kai avait été étonné aussi quand le nom de Jo était apparu sur son écran de portable. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait failli louper l'appel. D'habitude, c'était lui qui l'appelait pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il savait qu'elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille, que chacun devait vivre sa vie sans se soucier de l'autre mais c'était difficile pour Kai. Jo restait sa sœur jumelle et un lien inexplicable continuait d'exister entre eux. Pourquoi lui avait-il seulement couper la rate s'il n'avait pas eut un minimum d'affection pour elle quand il était encore un pur sociopathe ?

Bouh cela lui semblait si loin maintenant mais il ressentait, merci Liv, de la culpabilité qui était un vrai fardeau quand il pensait à ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Il avait du mal à s'endormir quelque fois le soir. C'était si déstabilisant d'avoir une conscience et ces émotions maintenant.

̶ Elle m'a dit que sa grossesse se passait bien et que les jumeaux étaient en fait des jumelles. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'Alaric était bla bla bla bla, je ne sais pas trop car ça ne m'intéressais pas vraiment, du coup j'ai fait semblant de l'écouter.

Bonnie roula des yeux.

̶ Elle voulait aussi savoir si tu étais toujours envie, voir si je ne t'avais pas enterré vivante ou jeté dans le Loch Ness, grimaça le sorcier ce qui fit rire Bonnie.

̶ C'est bien, ta sœur à fait le premier pas cette fois-ci.

̶ Oui et je suis… content, avoua Kai un peu timide.

Bonnie voyait rarement ce côté chez Kai. C'était peut-être la deuxième fois ou la troisième fois qu'elle le voyait. Une fois c'était quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé quand ils étaient à nouveau bloqué dans l'autre monde. Une autre fois quand il l'attendait avant de partir pour le tour du monde. C'était attendrissant à voir. Mais comme d'habitude ce côté ne restait pas longtemps pour laisser place à l'arrogance du jeune homme.

̶ Donc, comme ça tu t'es acheté une robe pour essayer de me séduire Bennett ?

Bonnie allait répondre mais fut interrompue par un serveur avec une bouteille de vin dans la main. Il leur remplit leur verre et s'en alla après avoir fait une petite révérence. Juste à ce moment, Lucile apparut avec deux plats dans les mains.

̶ Voici votre plat Kai ! Des spaghettis avec bacon, œufs, fromage et piment.

La serveuse déposa l'assiette de Kai devant lui, en veillant bien entendu à se baisser le plus possible dans son espace personnel, quitte même à lui faire voir son admirable poitrine. Comment Kai ne pouvait pas voir ce rapprochement calculé ? Il était aveugle ? Non sans doute pas vu qu'il avait jeté un œil dans le petit décolleté de Lucile.

̶ Merci Lucile, c'est gentil.

Lucile se redressa et lui lança un sourire aimable, sympathique, éblouissant et terriblement faux. Puis elle se tourna vers Bonnie et déposa le plat juste devant elle. Mais le plat ne termina pas sur la table. Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Comme dans toutes les séries B, le plat chaud termina sur le ventre et les fesses de Bonnie, qui, surprise par la chaleur et le mouvement se leva d'un bond en criant.

̶ Oh je suis terriblement navrée Madame, veuillez m'excuser pour ma maladresse. Je suis confuse.

Bonnie prit la serviette sur la table et enleva les spaghettis sur sa robe bleue tout en fusillant Lucile du regard.

̶ Vous l'avez fait exprès ! Accusa-t-elle. Vous avez fait exprès de faire tomber ce plat sur moi.

̶ Du tout Madame, je suis vraiment désolée.

̶ Vous mentez ! L'assiette était pratiquement sur la table et d'un coup elle a glissée comme par magie ? Interrogea Bonnie les yeux plissés en s'avançant vers la serveuse.

Mais Kai se leva et mit son bras devant la sorcière pour l'arrêter de venir plus près vers la serveuse.

̶ Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès Bonnie, calme-toi ce n'est pas grave, tenta de calmer Kai. Tu peux aller te nettoyer dans la salle d'eau.

Si Kai n'avait pas mit son bras pour arrêter Bonnie quelques secondes auparavant, elle se serait arrêté quand même à cause de sa phrase. Alors comme ça il était convaincu que Lucile n'avait rien fait ? Comment ? Comment pouvait-il croire cela alors qu'il était si évident qu'elle avait agit sur l'assiette pour qu'elle aille vers elle ? Pourquoi il l'a défendait ? D'habitude il était observateur et rien ne pouvait échapper à son regard perçant. Il voyait tout et il remarquait en une seconde les personnes manipulatrices ou fausses. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas le jeu de cette serveuse à la noix ?

Sans un mot, Bonnie fit demi-tour vers elle-même et se dirigea d'un pas furax vers la salle d'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et la referma d'un claquement violent avant de la fermer grâce à la magie, histoire de ne pas être dérangée. Elle se dirigea vers l'énorme miroir pour y voir son reflet. Sa robe était complètement fichue, il y avait de la sauce partout et encore des bouts de spaghettis. Cette peste ! Elle l'avait fait exprès. Mais pourquoi Kai l'a défendait-il ? Il la connaissait à peine mais il se laissait séduire et flirtait en retour.

Honnêtement, il était clair que Lucile était magnifique. C'était une belle femme, du même calibre que Caroline mais plus grande et plus svelte. Ses cheveux blonds platine lui donnaient un charme naturel éblouissant. Sa poitrine avantageuse n'était pas provocante d'un sens. Non, Lucile était une femme magnifique et naturelle.

Tout le contraire d'elle. Elle était petite avec une taille moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés. Sa poitrine était moins avantageuse et elle avait un sein plus petit que l'autre. Elle n'était pas un mannequin. Elle n'était pas comme Elena et Caroline. Tout les garçons tombaient à leurs pieds mais Bonnie n'avait jamais eut cette chance. C'était toujours elle qui faisait le premier pas quand un garçon lui plaisait bien. Sauf pour Jeremy mais comment dire… Jeremy était encore un adolescent à l'époque. Il n'était pas comme Damon, Stefan, Matt ou encore Tyler.

Pour Kai aussi c'était différent. Ce n'est pas elle qui est venue vers lui mais plutôt l'inverse et il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à la rendre folle de lui. Et il avait réussit. Elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui-même si sa raison hurlait contre elle mais c'était ainsi. Du coup, voir cette serveuse flirter avec lui ne lui plaisait guère et voir Kai y répondre était pire.

Trouvait-il Lucile beaucoup plus attrayante qu'elle ? Jusqu'ici, Kai n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme qu'elle. Il avait été emprisonné dans une prison pendant 18 ans, elle avait été la première personne sur qui il avait posé les yeux Puis dès leur retour, il n'avait eut que des envies meurtrières envers son Coven.

Oh mais…

Peut-être que…

Bonnie sentit sa tête tourner en prenant en considération la pensée qui venait de la traverser. Oui c'était possible après tout. Elle avait été la seule femme qu'il avait revue depuis deux décades. Il était normal qu'il avait un peu des vus sur elle. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans le monde et que des millions de femmes peuplaient cette planète, il avait beaucoup plus de possibilité. Kai avait plus de choix. Peut-être même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais plût ?

La poitrine de la jeune métisse se serra. C'était trop dur pour son égo de penser à cette option. Puis Kai serait parti depuis longtemps avec une autre femme s'il ne voulait pas d'elle non ?

Peut-être qu'il voyait d'autres femmes derrière son dos ?

L'expression de son visage s'assombrit avant de laisser place à de la colère. Elle était ridicule. Kai ne voyait personne d'autre car elle était toujours avec lui. Puis… s'il partait avec une autre femme, c'était de sa faute car elle n'arrivait pas à se lâcher complètement avec lui et avait tendance à le repousser. Elle était lunatique d'ailleurs mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait si p…

̶ Hé la porte est fermée ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Bonnie sursauta face au tambourinement de la porte et aux cris d'une femme. Rapidement, elle essuya la sauce et les derniers bouts de pâte sur sa robe. Elle se rafraîchit le visage pour chasser ses pensées et de nouveau faire face à cette Lucile. Elle déverrouilla la porte avec sa petite formule magique et s'excusa auprès de la femme qui lui avait lancé un regard furieux.

La petite métisse rejoignit Kai mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand elle vit la serveuse murmurer à l'oreille du beau sorcier. C'était le pompon ! La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ne réfléchissant plus, Bonnie se dirigea vers Kai et lui prit le col de son tee-shirt foncé avant de le soulever avec une force surprenante qui failli le faire tomber de sa chaise.

L'arrogant sorcier n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot car les lèvres de Bonnie s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour réclamer un baiser dur, dominant et possessif. Kai en était presque sous le choc mais comme il s'adaptait vite, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour y répondre avec autant d'ardeur qui fit gémir Bonnie de plaisir. On pouvait entendre des personnes soupirer dans la salle mais ce n'était rien pour les deux êtres surnaturels. Néanmoins, Bonnie mit fin brutalement au baiser avant de lâcher le col de Kai et de regarder Lucile avec une expression satisfaite. La seconde suivante, Bonnie prit son sac de shopping et partit de ce restaurant. Laissant la serveuse avec Kai qui retrouvait ses esprits. Ce baiser lui avait fait un bel effet.

̶ Tu n'as pas intérêt à la suivre si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, Kai Parker, souffla la serveuse de manière froide.

Kai abandonna aussitôt son expression satisfaite et charmeuse pour regarder droit dans les yeux la serveuse et déclarer.

̶ Oh alors on abandonne les phrases charmantes et le flirt ? Taquina sombrement Kai avant de prendre un pas vers Lucile et de dire d'un ton menaçant. Si tu te mets encore une fois sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce que je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire en France, dans cette forêt.

C'était une menace et la serveuse le savait bien. Elle plissa des yeux et regardait à présent le sorcier quitter le restaurant à grand pas pour rejoindre la jeune Bennett.

{o}{O}{o}

Le Colisée de Rome était vraiment un monument magnifique. Il y avait tant à savoir sur cette structure historique. Dommage que Bonnie n'avait plus le cœur à aller le visiter, tout du moins avec Kai. Depuis son départ précipité du restaurant hier, elle avait refusé d'adresser la parole au sorcier. Elle était si en colère contre elle, contre cette serveuse mais aussi contre lui. D'accord elle ne lui démontrait pas facilement son attirance et d'accord elle était un peu indécise mais était-ce une raison pour draguer cette serveuse ou se laisser draguer ?

̶ Donc ma petite Bon-Bon ! Tu viens au Colisée ou tu comptes rester dans la chambre ?

C'était la treizième fois qu'il essayait de lui parler et cette tentative fut comme les autres, un échec. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait le droit au traitement silencieux. Elle l'avait embrassé passionnément hier !

̶ Oookay ! Dit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Dit-moi quand tu auras terminé ta partie du Roi de Silence contre toi-même.

Bonnie pouffa avant de lui tourner le dos et de regarder à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre.

̶ Non parce que le Colisée ferme de bonne heure aujourd'hui et j'ai pris les deux tickets en promotion. Leur validité se termine justement aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas gâcher de l'argent Bon !

̶ Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Lucile.

En temps normal, Kai aurait sourit en voyant Bonnie admettre la défaite mais le ton venimeux de la sorcière et l'implication de cette dernière le rendait muet.

̶ Et pourquoi je demanderai à Lucile de venir avec moi ?

Bonnie se détourna de la fenêtre pour lui lancer des éclairs.

̶ Hummm, je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce qu'elle te draguait et que tu avais l'air d'apprécier.

̶ Oh ! Je vois, annonça subitement Kai souriant.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Je vois c'est tout.

̶ Tu vois quoi oh monsieur le puissant sorcier ?

̶ Laisse tomber

̶ Non mais dit-le ! Je t'écoute Kai. Dit-moi ce que tu vois et que je ne vois pas.

Kai prit un pas vers Bonnie qui avait les bas croisés contre sa poitrine et qui le regardait avec un air de défi.

̶ T'es jalouse.

Bonnie ricana amèrement avant de décroiser les bras et les laisser tomber le long de son corps.

̶ Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité.

̶ Tu es une terrible menteuse Bonnie, je peux te donner des cours personnel pour t'aider à être crédible quand tu souhaites mentir à quelqu'un.

̶ S'il te plaît Kai, tu deviens ridicule.

̶ Pas aussi ridicule que toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui nie ressentir de la jalousie. Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Je ne faisais que discuter avec elle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un bel homme et que je plaise aux femmes. Tu devrais te préparer à vivre des situations semblables au quotidien.

̶ N'agis pas comme si tu ne l'a draguait pas, lança la sorcière Bennett en s'approchant de lui et en attaquant sa poitrine avec son index. Tu lui donnais le feu vert pratiquement.

̶ Donc tu étais jalouse, sourit Kai satisfait. Bonnie Bennett est jalouse et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'adressait pas la parole.

̶ Je ne suis pas jalouse car je m'en fiche, mentit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle sentait le besoin de nier, de mentir. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de se défendre et de se protéger émotionnellement ? En tout cas c'était peu crédible et elle-même le savait.

̶ Donc si tu m'as embrassé devant elle ce n'était pas pour marquer ton territoire ?

̶ Non.

̶ Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse ! Chantonna Kai.

Il l'énervait avec son attitude enfantine. C'était insupportable.

̶ Bon sang Kai ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cria-t-elle, le faisant arrêter de chantonner.

Son visage masculin se ferma et ses yeux bleus devinrent plus foncés. Instinctivement, Bonnie prit un pas en arrière. Kai ne riait plus, il était tendu et sa mâchoire s'était serrée. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Ainsi, il lui rappelait l'ancien Kai. Celui qui l'avait terrorisé mais aussi fasciné.

̶ Ce que je veux que tu dises ? Répéta-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Ce que je veux ?

Le sorcier s'avança encore une fois et envahit l'espace personnel de la sorcière qui n'osait plus respirer.

̶ Et toi Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise et que je fasse pour que tu puisses enfin sortir de la prison que tu t'es forgé ? Cette prison que j'essaye de briser pierre par pierre mais que t'amuses à reconstruire.

̶ Arrête Kai, prévient la sorcière levant les yeux pour le regarder.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum chatouiller ses narines.

̶ Ce que je veux de toi est simple Bonnie, continua-t-il en lui remettant une mèche derrière son oreille et en caressant sa joue. Je te veux toi, toute entière. Depuis tellement longtemps que ça en devient douloureux même.

Bonnie sentait une chaleur s'immiscer dans tout son corps. C'était doux, sensuel et tellement plaisant. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle était persuadé que Kai pouvait l'entendre. Puis la façon dont il l'avait dit qu'il la voulait… C'était si intense qu'un frisson lui avait caressé le bas du dos.

̶ Je vais bien finir par détruire ce mur que tu t'es forgé Bonnie mais pour ma santé mentale et la tienne, laisse-moi le faire.

Bonnie trembla à nouveau quand l'ancien prisonnier du monde parallèle lui chuchota la dernière partie à l'oreille. Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre tout en regardant Kai reculer et lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. La main sur la poignée, il posa son regard sur elle et lui demanda :

̶ Veux-tu m'accompagner voir le Colisée ?

Alors il voulait vraiment détruire ses défenses, son mur de protection ? D'accord mais pouvait-elle vraiment le laisser faire ? Elle le voulait mais en même temps, il y avait toujours cette barrière. Elle se détestait elle-même pour le mettre dans une telle position.

Kai soupira son agacement en la voyant hésiter et ouvrit grand la porte prêt à partir. Il referma la porte et fit quelques pas mais il entendit la porte se rouvrir aussitôt.

̶ Attends.

̶ Dépêche-toi Bon-Bon, lança-t-il un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je dois toujours t'attendre pour tous !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. Vous avez pu voir que quelque chose se prépare doucement, un quelque chose qui aura un impact immense dans la prochaine suite de Caught in a Bad romance ...**

 **Le chapitre suivant se passera en Suède. Bonnie avouera quelque chose à Kai sur leur relation. Et bien sûr cela influencera l'évolution de celle-ci…en positif et plus chaud.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous, laissez un petit ou long commentaire si le cœur vous en dit ^^**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **:-D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A :**_ _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Je suis désolée du retard mais je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire. Je galère un peu voir beaucoup avec mon lieu de stage et je rentre tard le soir. Il reste 5 chapitres pour cette histoire. J'essaierai d'en poster plus régulièrement. J'espère que cette suite sera à votre goût !_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapitre 6 : Suède.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce qui était agaçant avec Kai Parker, c'était qu'il savait tout faire. Et très bien. C'était rageant, surtout quand on avait un esprit de compétition assez élevé. C'était supposé être un après-midi amusant mais pour Bonnie cela ne l'était pas. Pas quand elle était la cible des moqueries du sorcier.

̶ Allez Bon-Bon ne fais pas la tête !

Bonnie laissa échapper un énième soupir agacé. Quand Kai lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, la jeune femme chassa le geste amical.

̶ Ne sois pas si frustrée, réussit-il à dire dans son fou rire. C'est normal de tomber une trentaine de fois quand on est nul pour faire du ski !

Bonnie serra la mâchoire et décida finalement d'enlever ses skis pour se relever. Trop c'était trop. Le ski n'était pas fait pour elle. Il lui avait fallu une après-midi complète et une bonne trentaine de chutes pour s'avouer vaincue. C'était énervant de ne pas réussir et ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais voir Kai skier comme un professionnel, évoluer facilement sur la neige avec grâce alors qu'elle se ridiculisait en tombant toutes les minutes et de manière grotesque en plus, c'était injuste.

Le pire c'était qu'il riait d'elle à chaque chute. Au début c'était amusant car il n'y avait rien de mesquin dans le rire de Kai. Elle même se faisait rire seule aussi mais au bout d'un moment c'était pesant. Elle avait accepté l'aide du sorcier mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son corps ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait et elle se prenait de ses gamelles digne d'un bon vidéo gag.

Le moment le plus gênant fut au tire-fesse…

Elle avait réussit à se caler sur cet engin métallique mais arrivé au milieu son ski gauche s'était déchaussé et elle s'était ramassée comme une gourde. Elle avait tenu le tire fesse de toute ses forces mais bien sûr la personne juste derrière elle, Kai, avait éclaté de rire. Il n'était même pas descendu pour l'aider. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas cool pour sa réputation de skieur affirmé d'être vu avec un boulet pareil.

Oh et puis il y avait cet autre moment où elle avait réussit à prendre de la vitesse en pleine descente, trop même. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et le seul moyen pour ne pas foncer droit sur Kai qui la regardait d'en bas était de se faire tomber. Bonnie s'était lancée en avant et tomba sur la neige. Le seul problème c'était qu'à présent, c'était elle qui était en train de glisser la pente. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et ses skis lui faisaient mal. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle avait réussit à les enlever et elle put utiliser ses pieds pour freiner sa glissade juste aux pieds de Kai qui riait avec un groupe d'enfants…

Non le moment le plus gênant n'était pas celui-là…peut-être sur le télésiège ? Elle était montée avec Kai mais au moment de descendre, elle avait eut peur de tomber et avait été incapable de bouger et ce malgré les encouragements de Kai. Résultat, elle avait fait un tour toute seule. Quand le télésiège revint vers en haut elle réussit à descendre mais seulement parce que Kai avait demandé à l'homme d'arrêter un court instant le mécanisme.

Non honnêtement, le ski n'était pas fait pour elle.

̶ Je rentre au chalet.

̶ Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, chantonna Kai en skiant à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle marchait furieusement hors de la piste. Es-tu vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir tomber une dernière fois avant de rentrer ? Taquina le sorcier.

Bonnie s'arrêta net et fit face à cet insolent Parker avec sa combinaison bleu noir, ses gants noirs, son cache nez gris, son bonnet au motif des minions...

̶ Tu n'es pas drôle Kai !

̶ Mais toi tu l'es. C'est si drôle de te voir tomber dans la neige et cette combinaison rouge te va à ravir…

Bonnie pesta et poussa Kai pour le faire tomber et fut ravie quand il tomba au sol. Bien sûr cela aurait était plus satisfaisant s'il ne rigolait pas mais c'était déjà ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'un boudin dans cette combinaison trop grande. Ses gants étaient trop grands et son bonnet glissait toujours sur ses yeux.

Au moins c'était clair ! Les vacances d'hiver c'était terminé. Plus de montagne. Les prochaines vacances se dérouleront dans une île, sur une plage digne de ce nom avec la chaleur, le sable, le soleil, les cocktails.

̶ Si j'avais été toi, j'aurai certainement abandonné au moment où tu t'es ridiculisé sur le tire-fesse mais tu es si bornée et tu veux tellement prouver à tous que tu peux mieux faire que moi mais c'est impossible, continua Kai toujours assis sur la neige. Quand j'étais dans ma prison, j'ai pu faire du ski sur une fausse piste, c'était génial.

̶ Tu as eu 20 années pour te perfectionner en tout donc techniquement c'est de la triche, accusa Bonnie en le regardant déchausser ses skis et se relever.

̶ Si tu veux je t'enferme 20 années dans notre prison pour que tu sois aussi doué que moi !

La belle métisse lui lança un regard noir.

̶ C'était une blague, rétorqua aussitôt le sorcier en levant les bras.

̶ Pour la peine tu rendras tout le matériel.

Bonnie, déposa ses skis et ses bâtons et soupira. Elle tourna le dos au sorcier qui continuait de rigoler. Il le faisait exprès pour la faire exploser.

La nuit était en train de tomber et il commençait à neiger. La foule se dispersait. La sorcière Bennett n'attendit pas Kai pour descendre de cette montagne et retourner au village. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste mais il l'avait vraiment mit sur les nerfs à se moquer ainsi d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir inférieure à Kai même pour une chose aussi banale soit-elle. Le seul domaine où Kai avait le droit d'être meilleur qu'elle était la cuisine et encore, elle avait commencé à essayé de faire des plats grâce aux recettes qu'elle trouvait sur internet quand il n'était pas là. Elle échouait lamentablement mais heureusement pour elle, il ne le voyait pas, ce qui ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de rire d'elle.

Très tôt, le chalet qu'ils avaient loué était devant elle, il était magnifique recouvert de neige. Bonnie sourit en voyant les deux bonhommes de neige dans le jardin en face. Un bonhomme était immense, avec une carotte en guise de nez, un bonnet, une écharpe, des branches en guise de bras. C'était celui de Kai. Le premier bonhomme de neige qu'il avait construit. A 22 ans ! Quand le sorcier lui avait dit ça, Bonnie avait été choquée. Pour elle, construire un bonhomme de neige était une tradition quand la neige venait s'inviter à Mystic Falls et depuis son plus jeune âge. Pour elle, chaque enfant avait fait au moins un bonhomme de neige dans sa vie, c'était une étape dans la vie de chaque être humain ! Mais pas Kai. Comment aurait-il pu en faire s'il avait été enfermé dans cette cave humide et délabrée durant son enfance ? Voulant réparer cette injustice, Bonnie lui avait ordonné d'en faire un. Sans la magie. Elle l'avait un peu aidée au début mais Kai à très vite compris comment tasser la neige sans que sa boule ne se fissure. Bientôt, Kai avait construit un bonhomme de neige plus grand que celui de Bonnie. Normal, Bonnie avait essayé de refaire Olaf, le bonhomme de la Reine des Neiges. Et elle le trouvait plutôt réussit. C'était amusant et Kai avait apprécié.

Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder le ciel devenu bleu sombre et la neige tomber de plus en plus. Elle aimait la neige, c'était froid, beau et cela lui rappelait les jours où sa grand-mère lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait pas école. Ces jours-là, Bonnie les passaient avec Elena et Caroline, jouant à faire des anges sur la neige, à se construire des bonhommes, à faire de la luge et à faire des batail…

̶ Aie !

Bonnie se stoppa dans ses pensées. Quelque chose venait de s'écraser contre sa tête. Par reflexe, elle se retourna et vit Kai avec un rictus sur les lèvres et une boule de neige dans sa main.

̶ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre contre moi et je sais que tu détestes quand j'ai raison mais était-ce une raison pour ne pas m'attendre ?

̶ J'ai froid, je voulais rentrer au plus vite.

̶ Tu ne peux pas me mentir Bonnie Bennett. Maintenant je veux que tu admettes que je suis plus fort que toi au ski et que plus jamais tu ne douteras de mon talent.

̶ Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu as triché. Tu as eut tout le temps d'apprendre à skier pendant tes 20 années d'isolement.

̶ Pourquoi c'est si dur d'admettre que je suis plus doué que toi ? Questionna Kai en levant un sourcil.

̶ Tu es juste doué au ski et en cuisine Kai, admit enfin Bonnie à contrecœur les bras sur ses côtés. N'agit pas comme si tu étais meilleur en tout.

̶ Hmm oui c'est déjà un bon début que tu admettes ça mais tu as aussi oublié la magie. Je suis meilleur que toi en magie.

Alors ça Bonnie n'était pas d'accord et elle allait lui dire.

̶ Excuse-moi mais c'est moi qui suis meilleure en magie Kai. Point final.

Avec cette phrase, Bonnie fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le chalet pour montrer que leur argument était terminé mais une autre boule de neige vint s'écraser contre son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et pointa Kai du doigt.

̶ Arrête de faire le gamin Kai où je te jure que je t'envoi contre cet arbre là-bas.

̶ Et c'est moi qui fait le gamin ? Tu ne t'entends pas parler ? C'est toi qui fais l'enfant. Un enfant avec un ego surdimensionné. Je suis clairement le meilleur en magie. J'ai le pouvoir suprême et je peux arrêter n'importe qui.

̶ Je me dois d'intervenir pour te contredire Kai. Je suis meilleure que toi. J'ai failli battre les originels et éradiquer les vampires. J'ai réussi à ramener Jérémy à la vie trois fois…

̶ Et franchement t'aurais dû le laisser dans le royaume des morts.

Bonnie ignora le commentaire peu gentil sur Jérémy pour continuer

̶ Je me suis débarrassée de Silas, j'ai protégé plusieurs fois mes amis et j'ai réussit à vaincre Dwayne…

̶ Nous avons vaincu ensemble Dwayne, protesta Kai. Et oui tu as bien failli tuer les originels et tout les vampires mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

̶ Car Caroline était un vampire et ma mère aussi ! Puis Elena aimait Stefan

̶ Et Damon en même temps à cet époque…ce que je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre. Ils sont tout les deux ennuyeux et ils ne servent à rien à part attirer et provoquer les ennuis. Regarde, depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là, il n'y a pas de danger !

̶ Je t'ai tué plusieurs fois dans ta prison de dingue, asséna sombrement Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, fière.

̶ Comme c'est romantique de le rappeler, rigola le sorcier. Oui c'est vrai tu as réussit à me mettre une pioche dans le cœur, un stylo dans la jugulaire mais je peux aspirer ta magie à tout moment donc c'est moi le plus puissant.

̶ Je t'ai tué sans ma magie à ce moment…

̶ Tu m'as eut par surprise, aboya Kai en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et tournant le dos faisant mine d'être vexé. Il abandonna vite cette position car il se retrouva submergé de boules de neige.

̶ Comme ça tu veux dire ? Questionna Bonnie un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Elle venait d'utiliser discrètement sa magie pour former plusieurs boules de neige et les envoyer vers Kai.

̶ Tricheuse, tu fais toujours tes coups en douce !

̶ Je pense que nous sommes pareils dans ce cas, rigola la sorcière prête à envoyer une autre vague de boules de neige mais Kai leva sa main droite.

̶ Il est évident que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille. Je vais donc te proposer une chose, dit-il en baissant la main et en s'approchant vers elle.

̶ Laquelle ? Demanda Bonnie en plissant les yeux à son approche.

̶ Nous allons continuer cette bataille de boules de neige mais à une condition : Aucun de nous ne doit utiliser sa magie. Faisons ça à la loyal. Celui qui perd admet que l'autre est le meilleur en magie et doit lui masser les pieds pendant une semaine.

̶ C'est un piège ? Questionna méfiante Bonnie.

Avec Kai il fallait toujours se méfier. Toujours !

̶ Non c'est une proposition honnête et un marché honnête.

Bonnie réfléchit pendant quelques secondes tout en observant la main que Kai lui tendait. Cela promettait d'être amusant et elle pouvait dire, sans forcément le penser, que Kai était meilleur qu'elle en magie. Ce qu'elle redoutait c'était de lui masser les pieds pendant une semaine. Mais si c'était elle qui gagnait elle aurait la satisfaction d'entendre Kai lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure et elle aurait le droit à un massage des pieds pendant 7 jours. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à part un peu de sa fierté ?

̶ Marché conclu, décida-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

A peine la poignée de main terminée, Bonnie ramassa une boule de neige et la lança sur le sorcier qui réussit à l'esquiver de justesse.

̶ Un coup en douce une fois de plus et après c'est moi le mesquin ! Se plaignit le sorcier en s'éloignant le plus possible pour faire ses boules de neige et s'éloigner de Miss Bennett. Celui qui à reçu 10 boules de neige le premier perd, déclara-t-il, faisant débuter officiellement le jeu.

Bonnie avait un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres et ramassa de la neige pour former des boules. Elle était en train de se préparer pleins de munitions. Kai faisait la même chose.

̶ Prêt à perdre Kai ?

̶ Et toi ?

̶ Je ne vais pas perdre, assura Bonnie en lançant une boule vers Kai puis une deuxième.

Le sorcier esquiva la première mais la deuxième toucha son épaule gauche. Sans tarder, il jeta les siennes sur Bonnie qui réussit à les esquiver toutes les deux. Elle fit même une petite dance pour enrager le sorcier qui en jeta deux autres qui manquèrent une fois encore la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Tu ne sais plus viser ? Taquina-t-elle en balançant une énorme boule qui le toucha sur ses fesses.

̶ Je ne te vois pas très bien avec cette neige qui tombe et dans le noir.

̶ Pourtant ma combinaison rouge qui me va à ravir devrait t'aider. C'est moi qui devrais avoir le plus de difficulté avec ta combinaison bleu/noir ! Se vanta la petite métisse aux yeux verts. Tu as besoin de t'approcher peut-être pour mieux me voir et pour enfin me toucher !

Kai n'aimait pas quand on se moquait trop de lui et Bonnie le savait. D'un sens c'était de sa faute, il avait fait la même chose cet après-midi pour énerver sa sorcière à chaque fois qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol. Elle se vengeait. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

̶ Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais vraiment m'approcher.

Une fois dit, Kai joint le geste à la parole. Il prit toutes les boules qu'il avait faites avec un bras et se servit de son torse pour ne pas les faire tomber. Il se mit à courir vers Bonnie tout en jetant les boules vers elle. Bonnie reçu deux boules sur sa poitrine. Elle était embêtée car elle devait à son tour courir pour s'éloigner de Kai. Elle devait abandonner toutes ses boules, elle n'avait même pas le temps de les prendre. Tant pis, Bonnie s'éloigna à pleine vitesse de Kai et esquiva tant bien que mal les boules de neige qu'il lançait. Elle devait attendre qu'il n'ait plus de munitions pour pouvoir se baisser et faire de nouvelles boules. Elle se cacha derrière l'arbre du jardin, celui ou elle avait menacé de le balancer, pour esquiver les boules.

̶ Pourquoi tu cours ? Est-ce que tu as peur d'un seul coup ?

Bonnie s'accroupit et prit de la neige. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour lancer sa boule de neige mais Kai n'était plus en vu. C'était bizarre, elle aurait juré avoir entendu sa voix de ce côté. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

̶ Bonsoir !

Bonnie sursauta. Kai venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Il était derrière elle. Sans demander son reste elle s'enfuit le plus loin possible mais Kai avait réussit à lui lancer trois boules de neige sur le corps. Cela faisait 5 boules ! Encore 5 et elle perdait. Elle devait rapidement lancer 8 boules de neige sur lui avant. Elle ramassa de la neige rapidement et les jeta à l'aveuglette. Elle entendit une boule toucher Kai qui continuait de lancer les siennes. Elle réussit à les esquiver. Un sourire orna ses douces lèvres quand elle vit que Kai n'avait plus de munitions. C'était à son tour de passer à l'attaque. Rapidement, elle prit de la neige et la balança sur le sorcier telle une mitraillette. Ses quatre boules touchèrent le fameux leader du Clan Gemini. Plus que trois.

Mais Kai décida d'esquiver à présent et de s'éloigner. Bonnie reprit de la neige et se releva. Elle ne voyait plus Kai. Encore. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça. Savait-il à quel point elle était tendue quand il faisait ce genre de chose.

̶ Bonnie ?

Bonnie voulait regardait à sa droite mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Et son instinct avait raison. Une boule de neige venait par la gauche. Elle réussit à esquiver la boule de justesse mais la deuxième vint s'écraser contre sa cuisse et une troisième vint s'écraser contre son ventre. Bonnie allait perdre car Kai venait de disparaître à nouveau.

̶ Ce n'est pas marrant Kai ! Ce n'est pas du jeu !

Kai n'était pas bête, il savait que par ces affirmations, elle voulait qu'il réponde pour qu'elle puisse trouver l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Ha ha, elle était maline. Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Discrètement il s'accroupit et marcha lentement vers elle. Il était en face d'elle à quelques mètres. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'avantage avec sa combinaison pour se camoufler. Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle ne le repère pas et lança sa boule de neige, une qui toucha le genou de Bonnie et une autre qui toucha son visage. Plus qu'une et…

̶ Aie !

Kai s'arrêta net en voyant Bonnie se couvrir le visage avec ses mains à cause de la boule qui venait de lui lancer en plein visage. Il vit la sorcière tomber à genoux et se plaindre de douleur.

̶ Hm ?

Il laissa tomber ses boules de neige, se redressa et se dirigea vers elle.

̶ Tu vas bien Bon-Bon ? Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Avant il ne se serait pas excusé et aurait voulu gagner à n'importe quel prix mais depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec Liv, il était plus humain.

Bonnie avait ses mains recouvrant son visage et semblait pleurer. Kai n'était pas sûr. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda d'enlever ses mains pour qu'il puisse inspecter son visage. Bonnie fit comme il le demandait. Son front était mouillé et un peu rouge.

̶ Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Bon sang il allait arrêtait de s'excuser comme une mauviette. Une fois était suffisant.

̶ Je suis désolée aussi, dit doucement Bonnie avant de rire comme une folle.

Kai ne comprenait pas. L'avait-il vraiment tapé aussi fort avec cette boule de neige pour qu'elle puisse perdre la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir vraiment car il reçu trois boules de neige sur le corps. Trois boules de neige. Le sourire moqueur et triomphant de Bonnie avait prit vie sur ses lèvres et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était joué de lui. Cette peste venait de le battre. Cette mesquine et coquine sorcière venait de l'avoir en beauté.

̶ Tricheuse. C'est un coup en douce Bon-Bon et ça ne compte pas, s'indigna-t-il.

̶ J'ai gagné Kai et tu as perdu alors maintenant tu peux admettre que je suis la meilleure en magie. Tu as perdu ! Tu as perdu. Le grand Kai Parker a perdu contre mo…

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de continuer car le corps de Kai bascula vers le sien. Son dos se retrouva dans la neige alors que le corps du sorcier était sur le sien. Son visage était si près, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Le regard bleu de Kai ne quittait pas son propre regard. La neige tombait sur eux et on pouvait à présent entendre que la respiration des deux êtres surnaturels. Le regard de Kai riva vers les lèvres de Bonnie et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à cette dernière pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer après. Inconsciemment elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Un geste qui excita Kai plus qu'autre chose.

Rapidement, les lèvres du jeune homme rencontrèrent celles de Bonnie qui n'objecta point. Les deux jeunes adultes s'embrassaient passionnément. Bonnie laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand la langue de Kai vint titiller la sienne. Une vraie explosion de joie s'empara de la poitrine de Bonnie quand elle sentit la main de Kai caresser sa joue. Mais ne portait-il pas des gants comme elle ? Les avait-il retirés ? Peu importe, Bonnie savoura ce baiser ardent qui faisait naître en elle un désir qui était en train de la consumer. Elle voulait plus, bien plus. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Kai voyager vers son oreille, son corps trembla et elle laissa échapper un soupir content.

̶ Kai, murmura-t-elle avec envie.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallait au sorcier pour perdre la tête. Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle le rendait dingue. Mais il devait se contenir car c'était le moment propice. Il était au dessus d'elle, la tenant captive par son corps. Elle était vulnérable et tremblante avec l'envie. Il l'était lui.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bonnie ? Souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Bonnie fut bouleversée par ce regard bleu sincère et suppliant. Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était une question simple mais la réponse était si difficile. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et elle savait qu'à ce moment précis elle était capable de lui dire ce qu'il voulait parce qu'elle était devenue folle de désir mais qu'en sera-t-il demain ? Lui dira-t-elle la même chose ? Regrettera-t-elle ?

̶ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bonnie, claqua la voix dure du sorcier. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bonnie, répéta-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur, surtout avec les émotions de Liv, de faire face à tes changements d'humeur ?

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur s'étreignit en voyant la douleur dans les yeux bleus du sociopathe. C'était elle qui lui faisait mal, c'était son indécision. Tout était de sa faute. Depuis le début, de leur voyage et même depuis leur combat avec Joshua et Dwayne, Kai faisait des efforts avec elle. Peut-être était-il temps d'être sincère avec lui et de lui dire ce qui la bloquait.

̶ Je veux être sûre, commença-t-elle en osant le regarder dans les yeux.

Kai prit le menton de Bonnie et la força à le regarder. Il pouvait sentir son souffle tellement ils étaient proches. Il pouvait sentir son parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il pouvait voir la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de sa sorcière. Il n'aimait pas ça ! Bonnie était forte.

̶ Sur moi ? Lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère électrique et pesante. Il fallait le dire tout de suite Bonnie mais je te préviens pas longtemps car je préfère que ce soit moi…

̶ Je veux être sûre que tu ne vas pas redevenir un psychopathe égoïste, dit Bonnie sans humour et avec tout le sérieux du monde. J'ai peur de finir avec une confiance brisée et un cœur brisé. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne pètes un plomb et que tu te décides d'utiliser ton pouvoir suprême pour tuer ceux qui t'ont contrarié. J'ai peur qu'un jour je ne sois obligée de t'affronter et de te tuer !

Le visage de Kai se ferma et ses traits devinrent durs Alors c'était ça ? La peur qu'il « pète » un plomb ? La peur qu'il décide d'user de ses pouvoirs sur elle et ses amis ?

̶ J'ai changé Bonnie.

̶ Et je te crois.

̶ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces peurs si tu crois réellement que j'ai changé ?

Elle était incapable de répondre, elle ne savait vraiment pas.

̶ Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Et la raison est évidente, je t'apprécie bonbon. La preuve, je t'embrasse alors que tu n'as jamais été aussi peu attirante habillé ainsi…

La confession était poignante. Ce n'était pas un je t'aime mais venant de Kai c'était la même chose non ? Puis il venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il l'avait dit avec toute la sincérité du monde. Rien que d'y penser son cœur palpitait avec rapidité. Mais les derniers mots humoristiques du sorcier calmèrent ce rythme pour un petit rire.

̶ Par contre je ne peux rien te garantir pour la sécurité de ton scooby-gang et j'aurais probablement envie de tuer Damon au moins une trentaine de fois si je le vois une dizaine de minutes et…

Kai fut interrompu car Bonnie venait de le prendre par son écharpe et l'embrassa rapidement pour le faire taire. Elle était stupide de se poser autant de question sur sa relation avec Kai. Elle se torturait et elle le torturait aussi. Il n'était pas parfait mais il faisait des efforts et pour elle.

̶ Ne tue pas Damon où je te tue, prévint-elle. Si quelqu'un doit le tuer ce sera moi, finit-elle avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kai sourit à son tour avant de se relever et laisser Bonnie en faire de même. La tension mais aussi leur moment intime était interrompu. Bonnie se sentait plus libre maintenant qu'elle avait exposé ses craintes à Kai. Il avait essayé de la rassurer à sa manière et cela avait fonctionné.

La sorcière se dirigea vers leur chalet le cœur plus léger et enlevant toute la neige sur sa combinaison. Elle sortit sa clé de la poche et ouvrit la porte. La voix de Kai retentit au moment où elle entra à l'intérieur du bel espace en bois :

̶ Il faut vivre le moment présent Bon ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, le jour ou l'on devra s'affronter, tu seras incapable de me tuer, plaisanta le jeune Parker. Je suis meilleur sorcier que toi.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre.

C'était sa plus grande crainte. Si un jour Kai pétait vraiment les plombs, réussirait-elle à l'affronter et à faire ce qui était nécessaire ?

Oh n'importe quoi ! Stop, stop et stop.

Elle ne devait pas retourner dans ces pensées là. Kai l'appréciait. Il le lui avait dit mais surtout elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle vive le moment présent.

Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Plus de retenue. Plus de changement d'humeur. Elle allait lui donner sa confiance entière. C'était terminé, plus de doute, plus de peur… Oui, elle allait vivre le moment présent.

Seul le futur savait ce qu'il avait en réserve pour eux. Et rien ne servait à vouloir le contrôler ! Tout comme Kai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Fiou voilà pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait carrément attendre lol. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos impressions.**

 **Le prochain chapitre se passera dans les Iles et il fera chaud… Très chaud, très, très, très chaud :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2017, santé, réussite, joie, bonheur, amour et amitié.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **;-D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A :**_ _ **Bonjour** à vous tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien. Je reviens enfin vers vous avec le chapitre 7. Je suis vraiment navrée du retard mais l'écriture du mémoire et les corrections sont interminables. J'aime bien écrire mais pas ce genre de documents. _

_Sinon je tiens à vous remercier de vos commentaires qui me touchent. Comme d'habitude j'adore vos retours et ça me fait plaisir de voir que nous sommes encore nombreuses à aimer le Bonkai. D'ailleurs avez-vous vu la dernière saison de vampire diaries ?_

 _ **(SPOILERS)** J'ai été heureuse de revoir Kai et de le voir dessiner un cœur, de vouloir parler à Bonnie, d'embêter Damon pour pouvoir dire bonjour à notre sorcière, de le voir demander s'il avait manqué à Bonnie, de le voir enchaîné et discuter un peu avec Bonnie. (J'aurai voulu plus mais bon…) _

_Sinon je dois dire que j'ai été déçue de la fin pour Stefan, le pauvre il se sacrifie encore. J'ai aussi été déçue pour Bonnie. Alors elle part faire le tour du monde SEULE ? (Je préfère mon histoire lol). Même pas une dernière interaction avec Damon dans le dernier épisode._

 _Le retour d'Elena ? Cela ne m'a rien fait. J'étais contente pour Katherine mais pour Elena pas tant que ça. Même si le Delena n'est pas ma tasse de thé, j'ai trouvé leur retrouvaille fade._

 _Sinon j'ai pleuré en voyant la dernière scène entre Damon et Stefan, un beau parallèle de leur première scène ensemble. Vive leur relation fraternelle !_

 _Mais sinon elle a tout géré Bonnie, elle est super méga puissante. **(FIN SPOILERS)**_

 _Bon j'arrête de vous enquiquiner. Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^_

 ** _Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène osée classée M ! Vous êtes prévenues !_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapitre 7** : Les Îles.

Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et ne tire aucun revenu en écrivant ces histoires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était la destination dont elle rêvait depuis leur départ. Les îles. La chaleur qui caressait sa peau, les palmiers, le sable blanc et fin. C'était plaisant et reposant. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis des années s'envolaient de ses épaules. Elle était allongée sur son transat, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, vêtu d'un maillot de bain une pièce de couleur beige (Caroline ne serait pas d'accord avec le une pièce mais bon, la jolie blonde n'était pas là), un roman dans sa main avec un cocktail qu'elle termina de boire. C'était le rêve, l'extase.

Le bruit de l'eau, des vagues, les rires des enfants et des familles exprimant leur joie donnaient à Bonnie un sentiment de bien-être et de satisfaction extrême. C'était tellement différent des cris de désespoirs, de la tristesse et de la pression du surnaturel qui oppressait sa vie. Là, elle n'était pas une sorcière Bennett, protectrice de Mystic Falls, elle était seulement Bonnie Bennett, une jeune adulte normale profitant de vacance extrêmement reposante…

̶ Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour obtenir un cocktail au bar ? C'est honteux de faire attendre les gens presque 45 minutes sous 38°C. J'ai failli faire une insolation et arracher la tête de la serveuse pour être aussi lente.

Bonnie leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Kai. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure rapidement en voyant le torse nu du sorcier. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kai Parker était canon en temps normal mais quand il n'avait pas de maillot, de pantalon et qu'il ne portait qu'un bermuda bleu foncé à motifs blancs, il était… Parfait. Sexy. Il n'était pas baraqué mais il n'était pas fin non plus. Il avait les formes là ou il fallait et c'était assez pour que n'importe quelle fille salive en le voyant. Bonnie n'était pas immunisée. Et ce sale enquiquineur avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait sur la gent féminine depuis le début d'après-midi et surtout sur elle.

Il en jouait, il faisait tout pour attirer son attention et une fois qu'il l'avait, il faisait en sorte de bouger de manière sensuel en prenant bien son temps. C'était comme si ses mouvements étaient au ralenti. Ce qui était ridicule, cela devait seulement être l'imagination de Bonnie.

̶ Je jure que ce cocktail à intérêt à être à la hauteur de l'enfer que je viens de vivre, se plaignit une dernière fois le sorcier en posant son cocktail sur la table.

Il s'assit sur le transat à côté de Bonnie qui le regardait avec envie. Ce qui tombait bien car c'était le but de la manœuvre. Il avait bien vu comment elle le regardait et cela lui plaisait énormément. Il chercha dans leur sac de plage pour prendre ses lunettes de soleil. L'accessoire indispensable pour rendre encore plus dingue mademoiselle Bennett. Quand il les trouva, il les mit sur son nez et s'allongea sur le transat à son tour en fermant les yeux, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres quand il entendit le soupir rauque de Bonnie. Il tendit la main et prit son verre. Il mit à la bouche la petite paille et aspira le jus.

Cependant, rien n'arrivait dans sa gorge. Kai ouvrit les yeux et releva sa paire de lunette pour qu'elle reste au dessus du crâne. Son verre était vide.

̶ Qu'est-ce que ?

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers Bonnie qui sirotait son verre. Il n'en revenait pas.

̶ C'était mon verre !

̶ Je suis désolée Kai.

Kai pinça ses lèvres. Non elle n'était pas désolée. Cette femme abominable n'était pas du tout désolée vu le petit sourire faussement innocent qui ornait ses lèvres.

̶ C'est la deuxième fois Bonnie que tu me fais ce coup-là et il et hors de question que je retourne une troisième fois faire la queue pour un cocktail.

̶ Tu veux une goutte ? Questionna Bonnie en cachant son amusement du mieux possible.

Kai se leva de son transat indigné. Ayant toujours un esprit de vengeance accru, d'un coup de poignet il renversa grâce à sa magie le restant du verre sur le livre de Bonnie. Cette dernière râlait à son tour et se leva du transat pour faire face à Kai.

̶ Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon livre ? Il est fichu Kai !

̶ Oopps, je suis vraiment navré.

Bonnie plissa des yeux. Il était tout sauf désolé.

̶ Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir gâché la lecture de…, le sorcier arracha le livre des mains de Bonnie pour voir le titre. Alors quel est le titre ? Ah c'est 50 nuances de Grey ! Dit-il tout à coup intrigué. 50 nuances de Grey ? Tu lis ça Bonnie ?

La sorcière Bennett soupira et leva à son tour ses lunettes pour les mettre sur sa tête. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer son livre mais Kai le mit en hauteur pour l'en empêcher. Il ne devait surtout pas voir qu'elle passage elle était en train de lire.

̶ Rends-moi mon livre Kai ?

̶ Alors comme ça tu aimes bien ce roman sadomasochiste ? Questionna Kai avec un grand sourire.

̶ Non je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Elena et Caroline n'arrêtaient pas de me parler de ce livre à chaque fois que je les appelle. J'ai horreur de ce livre mais je le lis pour pouvoir un sujet de discussion avec elles à mon retour.

̶ Je vais regarder ou tu en étais ! Dit Kai en regardant la page que Bonnie était en train de lire avant qu'elle ne pique son cocktail.

̶ Non, non, non donne-moi ce livre tout de suite Kai ! Commanda la sorcière en se jetant presque sur lui pour récupérer son bouquin. Mais Kai l'esquiva avec aisance et d'un bras, il l'empêcha d'avancer près de lui.

̶ « _Il souffle très doucement sur un sein tandis que sa main s'avance vers l'autre; il fait lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce, ce qui l'allonge encore. Je gémis_ » Commença-t-il à lire en élevant la voix.

Bonnie devint toute rouge et laissa échapper un cri de protestation. Le connard ! Il était en train de l'afficher et la gêner en public. Tout ça pour un cocktail.

̶ Kai arrête tout de suite !

̶ « _Cette nouvelle sensation me remue jusqu'à l'entrejambes. Je suis trempée. Par pitié... Je m'agrippe aux draps quand ses lèvres se referment sur mon autre téton; quand il tire dessus je suis au bord de la convulsion_. » Continua Kai en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

̶ Arrête tout de suite ou je vais te noyer dans la mer et on ne pourra jamais retrouver ton corps, menaça-t-elle en chuchotant.

̶ « _Voyons un peu si on peut te faire jouir comme ça, murmure-t-il en poursuivant son assaut sur mes sens.  
Mes tétons subissent l'attaque délicieuse de ses doigts et de ses lèvres habiles jusqu'à ce que tous mes nerfs s'embrasent; mon corps se tord sous ce supplice exquis. Il est impitoyable _»

C'était gênant et Bonnie sentait son corps s'embraser aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'Anastasia Steele. Elle se rua une nouvelle fois vers Kai et réussit à lui arracher le livre des mains avant de s'éloigner de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Kai avait éclaté de rire. Il avait complètement oublié son cocktail. Il avait réussit à rendre furieuse Bonnie Bennett.

̶ Donc Bon-Bon, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de livre et que tu avais des fantasmes un peu sadomasochistes. Mais petite question, c'est toi qui aime bien dominer ou tu aimes être dominée ? Parce que autant te dire que je préfère être celui qui…

̶ Arrête de parler, ordonna la jeune métisse.

̶ Quoique j'aime bien quand tu me donnes des ordres. C'est super sexy ! Je me vois bien assis sur une chaise, avec des chaines en fer me retenant prisonnier avec toi en tenue sexy pour venir me punir. Oh oui ! Dit-il avec un frisson, c'est carrément hyper excitant.

Bonnie donna un coup de poing sur la poitrine nu du leader qui se lécha les lèvres en voyant la sorcière devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate cerise et son corps frissonner. Petite coquine, il était sûr qu'elle aimait aussi la vision qu'il venait de dépeindre.

̶ Je rentre à l'hôtel, dit-elle en commençant à récolter ses affaires.

̶ Déjà ? Il n'est que 17 heures ! Tu avais promis de venir te baigner avec moi aujourd'hui.

̶ Et bien je n'ai plus envie d'aller dans l'eau.

̶ Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es déjà mouillée…? Demanda Kai avec innocence.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir surpris. L'insinuation sexuelle de Kai était déplacée mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas tellement tort… Enfin bref, c'était déplacé.

̶ Toi je vais te… je vais te…

Bonnie arrêta soudainement sa menace car ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une personne au loin derrière Kai. Une personne magnifique, blonde, grande… La serveuse en Italie. Bonnie abandonna la frustration qu'elle ressentait à cause de Kai et prit quelques pas en avant, passant Kai pour se retrouver derrière lui. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas cette perte soudaine d'intérêt pour la future mini-dispute.

Bonnie n'hallucinait pas. C'était bien elle. La serveuse qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Kai en Italie était bien ici, en maillot de bain deux pièces en train de construire un château de sable avec un ado d'une quinzaine d'années et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Lucile. C'était son prénom oui. Lucile.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

Kai fit demi-tour pour regarder la direction que Bonnie fixait depuis quelques secondes. A son plus grand mécontentement, il put lui aussi reconnaître la serveuse en Italie qui avait été la même personne qu'il avait repérée en France, dans la forêt, près de la cabane en bois. Il pensait pourtant avoir été assez clair la dernière fois. Et elle semblait être accompagnée par deux autres personnes qui lui tournaient le dos.

̶ Peut-être qu'elle est en vacance, proposa Kai essayant de paraître nonchalant.

̶ Ici ? Aux Bahamas ? Demanda Bonnie en regardant le sorcier.

̶ Les Bahamas c'est réputé. Peut-être que c'est une coïncidence.

̶ Où alors elle nous suit, affirma Bonnie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

̶ Pourquoi elle nous suivrait ?

̶ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle te suit toi ! Tu lui as tellement tapé dans l'œil qu'elle a voulu te suivre. Peut-être que c'est une de ces filles qui tombent amoureuses, s'accrochent et feraient n'importe quoi pour être avec la personne aimée. Peut-être que c'est une psychopathe, lança avec venin Bonnie.

Elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle se sentait presque en compétition. Ce qui était stupide car elle l'a connaissait à peine et elle n'intéressait même pas Kai. Sa présence était peut-être une coïncidence.

̶ Voilà une femme qui n'hésite pas à montrer son affection pour moi au moins, balança Kai avec un demi-sourire.

Cette phrase frappa Bonnie de toute part et lui étreignit le cœur. Même si elle avait perçue la plaisanterie de Kai, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui lançait une part de vérité. Tout de suite, la scène après la bataille de boule de neige lui revint en mémoire. La façon dont il l'avait regardé, désespéré de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment avec lui, furieux qu'elle change toujours d'avis et qu'elle le repousse encore et toujours physiquement.

Elle s'était jurée de ne plus le faire et de lui faire confiance mais aussi de se faire confiance à elle et son cœur. C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de lui lancer une remarque défensive et blessante, une remarque qui avait pour but d'éloigner Kai, elle décida de partir vers la mer pour s'y baigner. Changement de tactique. Elle allait montrer à cette Lucile que Kai n'était pas disponible.

̶ Est-ce que tu viens te baigner oui ou non Kai? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux et contente d'elle-même. C'était une réaction différente et positive.

Kai leva un sourcil étonné de ce genre de réponse. D'habitude elle l'aurait repoussé à cause de ses incertitudes envers elle et lui mais là, elle lui proposait du temps ensemble. Lucile semblait même être mit en second plan en une fraction de seconde. Pas pour lui, il allait être vigilant avec elle. La première réaction de Kai fut de sauter dans l'eau et rejoindre Bonnie mais une pensée le frappa et le mit en colère.

Si Bonnie avait un changement soudain de comportement, ce n'était pas vis-à-vis de lui mais de Lucile. Elle n'allait pas dans l'eau pour lui mais pour narguer Lucile en quelque sorte. Un peu pour marquer son territoire. Une partie de Kai, celle qui voulait désespérément l'attention de Bonnie était fière mais une autre partie de lui ressentait plutôt de la colère car il se sentait utilisé.

̶ Kai ?

Kai releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux la belle métisse.

̶ Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer à l'hôtel et prendre une douche, dit-il en lui offrant un léger sourire. Profite bien de la mer et ne t'en fais pas pour le sac de plage je le prends. Je laisse juste ta serviette et ton paréo. A tout à l'heure Bonnie.

Sans rajouter un mot de plus, Kai fit demi-tour et rangea ses affaires sous le regard choqué de Bonnie qui était aussi droite qu'un piquet. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi partait-il ainsi ? Bonnie ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans l'eau sans bouger avec sa bouche entrouverte mais ce fut assez long pour que Kai disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision.

{o}{O}{o}

Quand elle entra dans leur chambre d'hôtel deux heures plus tard, ce n'était pas pour admirer le coucher de soleil mais bel et bien pour demander à Kai pourquoi il avait changé d'humeur et l'avait planté seule sur la plage. D'autant plus qu'une fois qu'il avait disparu de la plage, Lucile aussi avait disparue. Il y avait encore le jeune adolescent de quinze ans et la dame d'une quarantaine d'années mais Lucile avait disparue. Ce qui était étrange ! Très étrange… Et Bonnie n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au pire.

Avec un air sévère et plutôt déterminée, Bonnie scanna la pièce du regard. Il n'était pas dans l'espace de vie. Elle allait se diriger dans la salle de bain mais le sorcier sortit miraculeusement de la salle d'eau.

̶ Donc tu te cachais ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en ne cachant pas son énervement.

̶ Tiens tu tombes au bon moment…, lança le sorcier sans émotion.

Bonnie leva un sourcil et allait répliquer de manière acerbe mais son regard se baissa et c'est là qu'elle vit Kai en possession de son énorme valise de voyage.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta valise ? Questionna-t-elle confuse. Nous avons encore cinq jours pour profiter.

Kai se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'avança au milieu de la chambre avec sa valise. Bonnie fit demi-tour pour ne pas perdre le sorcier du regard.

̶ Oui nous avons encore cinq jours mais je préfère écourter le voyage car…

̶ Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est de loin la meilleure partie de notre voyage. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte maintenant ?

Kai lâcha sa valise et se secoua la main comme si le poids lui avait fait un quelconque damage.

̶ Tu es libre de rester Bonnie. En fait, quand je disais que je préférais écourter le voyage, je parlais plutôt de moi.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce que Kai était en train de le dire. Il voulait partir ? Sans elle ? Mais pourquoi ?

̶ Quoi ? Tu veux partir sans moi ? Osa-t-elle dire alors que sa poitrine semblait devenir bien étroite pour son cœur.

Kai mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et répondit sans émotion, sans expression de visage :

̶ Oui.

Bonnie se figea instantanément après cette réponse catégorique et froide du sorcier. Un énorme pincement au cœur l'envahit. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas poser sa main droite contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi Kai réagissait-il ainsi ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose d'inadéquat ? Ou…ou bien était-ce en lien avec Lucile ? Oui ! Cela devait être ça car juste avant Kai était de bonne humeur. Cela devait avoir un lien avec Lucile. Peut-être qu'il voulait partir avec la serveuse, cela expliquerait son désir de partir loin d'elle et de l'abandonner ici. Bonnie serra les poings quand elle sentit une immense vague de colère l'envahir. Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres, un sourire aussi froid que la réponse de Kai.

̶ J'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle en éclatant de rire. J'ai compris !

̶ Tu as compris quoi ? Questionna Kai en regardant la jeune femme rire.

̶ C'est en rapport avec Lucile, asséna avec venin la sorcière en éclatant une fois de plus de rire.

C'était un rire amer.

̶ C'est vrai, rétorqua Kai.

Le rire de Bonnie s'arrêta net et la pièce fut soudainement silencieuse. Les deux sorciers se regardaient dans les yeux. Le bleu océan contre le vert forêt. Kai pouvait déceler la blessure, la trahison dans les yeux de Bonnie et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'empressa de rajouter :

̶ Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne compte pas partir avec elle, du tout même.

̶ Alors c'est quoi ? Hurla Bonnie en faisant exploser le lustre au dessus du leader du clan Gemini.

Kai sursauta légèrement et essuya ses cheveux des bouts de verres qui s'étaient déposés dans sa masse brune. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur la silhouette de Bonnie qui semblait complètement perdue et vulnérable.

̶ Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique que les seuls fois ou tu as bien voulu démontrer ton affection envers moi fut pour prouver quelque chose à Lucile ? Interrogea Kai en prenant un pas vers Bonnie, puis un deuxième. Tu ne trouves pas ça désagréable quand la personne que tu apprécies beaucoup n'a de cesse de vous repousser alors qu'elle clame haut et fort qu'elle va vous laisser une chance ? Poursuivit-il en envahissant l'espace personnel de la jeune femme pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son corps. Tu ne trouves pas ça normal qu'au bout d'un certain laps de temps, je veuille arrêter de courir après une personne qui au final ne fait que jouer avec toi ?

Malgré la proximité qui rendait la respiration de Bonnie difficile, la petite-fille de Sheila leva la tête pour faire face au sorcier.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kai ? Dit-elle la voix tremblante elle aussi. Je ne joue pas avec toi. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit quand nous avions fait cette bataille de boule de neige. Je ne t'ai pas exposé mes craintes ?

̶ Et je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus le même qu'avant. Je suis patient Bonnie mais j'ai atteint mes limites. Je ne peux pas continuer avec une personne qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Ta réaction tout à l'heure à la plage quand tu as vu Lucile était aussi puérile que blessante mais ça m'a permit d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre que jamais tu ne seras à l'aise avec moi et que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Alors je préfère arrêter tout de suite et partir plutôt de continuer à espérer.

̶ J'essaye Kai mais c'est difficile, je…

̶ C'est maintenant ou jamais Bonnie. Je ne veux plus attendre, prends ta décision maintenant.

Bonnie resta bouche-bée par l'ultimatum que lui imposait Kai. Sans réfléchir est trop à fleur de peau pour bien prendre en compte les paroles de Kai, Bonnie s'éloigna de lui et prit sa valise avec un peu de mal. Qu'avait-il mit à l'intérieur ? Une réserve de bonbons ?

Le visage de Kai se durcit et il prit un pas vers Bonnie pour prendre lui-même l'objet mais cette dernière se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et mit la valise dans le couloir.

Les lèvres de Kai formèrent une ligne mince. Bonnie venait de faire un choix et ce n'était pas celui qu'il espérait, enfin si pour le contexte dans lequel il se trouvait, mais non parce que la suite allait être compliquée.

̶ Tu veux partir Kai ? Questionna Bonnie la voix prête à se casser. Alors vas-t-en !

Kai serra la mâchoire et se dirigea vers la sortie de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il prit sa valise par la poignée de sorte à la faire rouler car effectivement, c'était très lourd. Mais avant de partir, il regarda Bonnie.

̶ Le problème ce n'est pas moi et ta peur à ce que je redevienne un tueur en série. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce qui te fait le plus peur grâce à notre chère amie Lucile.

̶ Oh et bien partage avec le reste de la classe.

̶ Tu as peur d'être délaissée et de ne pas être choisie, clama Kai avec un sourire en coin qui agaça Bonnie. Mademoiselle Bonnie Bennett à peur d'être abandonnée.

̶ C'est faux !

̶ Tu as peur de t'attacher si fort et d'être ensuite abandonnée que tu préfères toi-même mettre de la distance. C'était sous mes yeux depuis le début ! C'est vrai, tes amis n'ont pas vraiment cherché après toi pendant que tu étais coincée en 1994 mis à part Damon. Oh et puis il y avait ce cher Jérémy qui t'a trahi pour allez embrasser un fantôme. Pas très flatteur pour toi ! Puis il y a ta mère qui a préféré partir pour élever un autre garçon si je me souviens bien et quand elle avait encore la possibilité de rester avec toi, elle est repartie à nouveau. Oh et si on parlait un peu de ton père qui partait sans cesse en voyage d'affaire et…

̶ Vas-t-en tout de suite Kai ! Hurla Bonnie en poussant le sorcier.

Kai se laissa mettre dehors et vit la porte se fermer d'une rapidité fulgurante. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase et sans nul doute n'avait-il pas eut le temps de voir les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de Bonnie. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu continuer ce qu'il avait à faire et dans ce cas il aurait été dans le pétrin, un pétrin bien pire que celui qu'il venait d'infliger à sa sorcière Bennett.

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie avait passée plus d'une heure à pleurer contre la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passée ? Pourquoi sa journée avait virée au cauchemar ? Elle avait pourtant si bien commencée avec Kai qui lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner de reine puis la belle promenade dans les petites ruelles commerçantes. Pourquoi cette journée venait de se terminer ainsi ? Avec Kai lui annonçant son départ, son ras-le-bol. Avec ces mots blessants mais si justes.

Il avait visé dans le mille et c'était une douleur insupportable. Il avait raison, elle ne se sentait pas sécure, elle avait peur d'être abandonnée, peur de ne pas être choisie. Depuis le début, elle repoussait Kai car elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal en redevenant celui qu'il était, mais en fait, si elle le repoussait, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne. Paradoxal mais il était toujours mieux de repousser les gens que d'être celle qui se fasse repoussée. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Lucile. Elle avait eut peur qu'il l'abandonne pour aller vers cette serveuse tout comme Jérémy l'avait abandonné pour aller vers Anna. Du coup, en prenant ce recul, il était vrai que ses réactions étaient puériles. Elle s'était servie de Kai et de ses sentiments. Un coup elle l'embrassait passionnément pour ensuite lui donner l'épaule froide. C'était injuste envers lui. Elle devait absolument le retrouver pour s'excuser et pour lui dire qu'elle le voulait.

Car c'était vrai, elle le voulait, elle le désirait à un point ou elle avait du mal à se contenir. Elle regrettait amèrement de lui avoir dit de s'en aller. Elle regrettait intensément de l'avoir repousser encore une fois. Et c'était la fois de trop. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle devait le retrouver et s'excuser. Tout de suite.

Se relevant d'un mouvement rapide, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer son visage et être présentable. Pas la peine de se maquiller de nouveau, elle était trop pressée. Si cela se trouve, Kai avait déjà prit l'avion pour aller on ne sait ou. Peut être devait-elle faire un sort de localisation. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Ni une ni deux, Bonnie prit la brosse à dent du sorcier. Tiens c'était étrange qu'elle soit encore ici ! Il y avait même encore quelques vêtements. Enfin bref.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et prit une énorme carte de l'île dans l'une des tables de chevet. Elle mit la brosse à dent de Kai dans un petit bol en étain et la fit brûler avant de commencer son incantation. La brosse devint vite du plastique fondu puis des cendres. Prenant un coupe-papier, Bonnie se trancha un peu la main pour que quelques gouttes de sang tombent sur les cendres. Elle renversa ensuite son sang plus les cendres de l'objet de Kai et commença à réciter sa formule avec une concentration sans faille. En quelques secondes, la position de Kai fut trouvée. Et cette position étonna Bonnie. Kai était très proche. Si elle en croyait la carte, il était même…

̶ Un sort de localisation ?

Bonnie sursauta en voyant Kai apparaître à côté d'elle.

̶ Tu essayes de retrouver quelqu'un ? Questionna le sorcier comme si de rien était.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas, comme toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? N'avait-il pas prit la décision de partir il y a plus d'une heure ? Enfin, c'était elle qui le lui avait imposé en réalité mais elle regrettait.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Balbutia-t-elle mi-soulagée mi-nerveuse.

Le voir devant elle, à cet instant provoquait en elle une explosion de joie intense. Pourtant il n'était parti qu'une heure. Mais à son crédit, elle le croyait parti pour toujours.

̶ Je crois avoir oublié ma brosse à dent, dit-il en allant vers la salle de bain. Tiens c'est étrange, elle n'est pas sur le lavabo ? L'entendit-elle.

Kai revint dans la chambre et vit Bonnie prendre un peu de cendre et le lui donner.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

̶ Ta brosse à dent, répondit Bonnie en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

̶ Ma brosse à dent ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma brosse à dent, elle ressemblait à un bâton en plastique avec des poils !

̶ Désolée j'en avais besoin pour te retrouver, admit Bonnie en levant la tête mais en n'osant toujours pas regarder le sorcier.

̶ Le sort de localisation était donc pour moi ?

̶ Oui…

̶ Okay !

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Ce qui n'était pas du tout gênant soit dit en passant…

̶ Bon et bien je vais pouvoir repartir. Ce que je cherche n'est visiblement plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Kai fila vers la porte de la chambre. Il mit sa main sur la poignée, prêt à partir mais quelque chose le retenait. Quand il tourna la tête et son corps, il vit Bonnie tenant la manche de sa veste en jean, ses yeux fixé sur lui.

̶ Ne part pas Kai…

̶ Je suis désolée Bonnie mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir encore une fois et attendre ton prochain changement d'humeur.

̶ D'accord, lâcha la sorcière dépitée en lâchant la veste du sorcier. Mais tout ce que tu as dit c'est la vérité. J'ai peut être peur que tu redeviennes un sociopathe sans cœur et sans émotions mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur encore, c'est d'être abandonnée et de me retrouver seule, blessée et détruite. J'ai déjà vécu ça plusieurs fois et je ne veux pas le revivre. Surtout pas avec toi Kai.

̶ Je suis vraiment content que tu t'en rendes compte Bon ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai un avion à prendre.

Bonnie resta interdite face aux paroles de Kai. Comment pouvait-il la laisser là, comme ça ? Elle venait encore une fois de s'ouvrir à lui et il allait partir comme ça ? La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de laisser échapper le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de son corps mais elle se retient. La deuxième chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de le projeter contre un mur. Et la troisième chose, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire maintenant.

Fermer violement la porte que Kai avait réussit à ouvrir, le regarder se tourner vers elle avant de le pousser avec force contre la porte, le prendre par le col de sa veste et de l'attirer jusqu'à elle pour enfin déposer un baiser dont Monsieur Parker allait se souvenir. Bonnie donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce baiser et sa détermination finit par payer car Kai ouvrit la bouche, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme d'approfondir le baiser qui faisait déjà naître en elle un désir ardent dans son bas ventre.

̶ C'était cette réaction que j'attendais avec impatience, murmura Kai dans le baiser avant que celui-ci ne prenne fin. L'instinct, le désir, l'envie qui parlent et non la logique, la peur, réussit-il à dire enlaçant la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre lui.

̶ Ne me dit pas que tu as crée cette dispute exprès pour me donner une leçon Kai…

Le sourire satisfait de Kai en disait long. Ce sale petit manipulateur…Elle voulu directement effacer ce petit sourire satisfait de son visage, mais au lieu de cela, elle écouta son désir qui était aussi fort qu'un volcan en éruption. Sans attendre de réponse elle tira Kai vers le lit. Elle enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et les ébouriffa, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser bestial. Kai, ravi par son enthousiasme, lui rendit le baiser ardemment, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Bonnie, massant sa langue avec la sienne. Ses mains se baladèrent sous son débardeur, sur ses côtes, sur sa taille, et sur sa petite jupe en lin qu'il déchira abruptement, laissant Bonnie dans sa petite culotte blanche.

La belle sorcière gémie dans le baiser, dirigeant ses mains le long de ses larges épaules avant de lui enlever la veste en jean. Le couple se sépara un instant pour que chacun puisse enlever son tee-shirt et leur tong avant de se retrouver pour un autre baiser aussi bestial que le précédant. Les mains de Bonnie glissèrent sur le dos de Kai. Les muscles se contractant sur sa peau lisse quand elle passait ses doigts dessus. Affamé, Kai ôta le soutien-gorge de Bonnie et le jeta négligemment quelque part dans la pièce, lui exposant ses seins caramel. Il admira la poitrine de la belle métisse sans retenue, ce qui gêna Bonnie mais l'excita en même temps. Ses seins étaient parfaits, ni trop grands, mais pas trop petits non plus. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits. Kai baissa sa tête et lui fit de chastes baisers à la base de son cou faisant une pause seulement pour laisser sa marque sur sa peau douce, chocolatée. Il suivit l'arrondie de ses seins de ses pouces puis il prit dans sa main un sein, le massant et lui donnant un petit coup de langue dessus, puis plusieurs. Il pouvait sentir durcir les mamelons au fur et à mesure. Bonnie gémissait de plaisir et il reporta son attention sur le sein qu'il avait négligé.

Bonnie n'y pouvant plus, décida d'enlever les derniers vêtements que Kai portait. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit quasi nue et pas lui. Elle baissa la tête et vit avec une satisfaction Kai dans toute sa splendeur. Bien sûr, le sorcier avait un immense égo et la réaction de Bonnie ne manqua pas de surenchérir. Confiant et heureux, Kai s'agenouilla devant elle et traça une ligne avec sa langue jusqu'en en bas de son ventre, s'arrêtant à la culotte en dentelle blanche. Il plaça un doux baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et entendit son halètement. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il se leva et attira Bonnie complètement nue à lui. Elle pouvait sentir son érection s'appuyant contre son estomac et gémi quand il l'embrassa de ses lèvres douces, gonflées en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le haut de son dos. Bonnie rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et dirigea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kai tandis qu'il continuait à lui procurer mille caresses.

̶ Mmm, était tout ce qu'elle pouvait murmurer, il embrassa sa bouche férocement, pétrissant ses seins presque grossièrement. Ce petit gémissement le rendait fou. Il l'a voulait. Maintenant. Il avait attendu si longtemps.

̶ Bonnie je n'en peux plus. Si tu veux arrêter c'est maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son regard empli de désir répondit pour elle. Il l'a poussa sur son lit et écarta ses jambes avec son genou.

Il se mit confortablement entre ses jambes, leurs corps se combinant parfaitement. Il prit possession des lèvres de Bonnie et doucement, il entra en elle. Tout les deux lâchèrent un gémissement de plaisir intense. Kai croyait qu'il allait pleurer de bonheur. Putain d'émotions ! Pour Bonnie c'était la sensation la plus formidable qu'elle ait pu goûter jusque là. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas céder plus tôt bordel ?

Les deux sorciers bougèrent en même temps, doucement au début et de plus en plus rapide avant de ralentir et de reprendre la course. C'était la sensation la plus magique qui soit. Bonnie se sentait vivante, plus que vivante quand elle atteignit son premier orgasme. Oui, son premier orgasme. Pas avec Jérémy mais avec Kai Parker. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les étoiles.

Elle était heureuse.

Heureuse d'avoir dépassé ses peurs pour enfin s'ouvrir complètement et entièrement à Kai.

Elle ne regrettait rien si ce n'est ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Kai aussi regrettait de ne pas avoir connu ça plus tôt. Il se sentait indéfiniment puissant et surtout, euphorique.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à cet instant et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder ce moment et les autres qui allaient suivre avec sa petite sorcière préférée.

{o}{O}{o}

Sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas être loin. Elle était partie chercher des boissons mais cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Ce n'était pas normal et elle craignait le pire. Connaissant sa cadette, elle savait qu'elle s'était mise dans un sacré bordel.

̶ Tu sais où elle est Maze ? Questionna le jeune adolescent.

Maze porta son regard sombre sur ce jeune avorton. Elle détestait cet enfant. Non, mieux, elle le haïssait. Il avait la peau d'une pâleur extrême et des yeux gris aussi froids que le métal. Il était inexpressif. Et c'est ce qui lui foutait les jetons.

̶ Non je ne sais pas Nicolaï.

̶ Le maître ne sera pas content si un de ses membres est porté disparu. Faite un sort de localisation si vous n'arrivez pas à la contacter avec votre esprit.

Maze se retint de prononcer une formule qui pourrait faire taire à jamais cet enfant prétentieux. A la place, elle s'exécuta. Elle eut une réponse rapide.

Sans attendre l'adolescent aux manières lugubres, elle se hâta vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le sort. Une plage privée. Elle escalada les dunes de sables pour avoir une meilleure vue et c'est là que quelque chose de suspect l'interpella. Une légère fumée. Elle se dirigea vers l'objet en question le cœur battant à tout rompre. Nicolaï la suivait d'un pas assuré. Une fois proche de l'objet, Maze s'arrêta net et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Nicolaï regardait sans mal la scène sous ses yeux. On pouvait voir la carcasse de ce qui semblait être une valise de voyage. En soi cela n'avait rien d'épouvantable. Ce qui avait provoqué une réaction pareille à Maze fut le corps recroquevillé et complètement carbonisé d'une personne. Le corps n'était pas identifiable. Mais quand Nicolaï leva la tête, il pouvait voir inscrit dans le sable, sur le flanc de la dune « Lucile » avec un cœur dessiné juste à côté.

Alors que Maze effaça le message en provoquant une bourrasque de vent avec sa magie avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, l'adolescent souriait.

Il aimait bien le style de Malachai Parker.

Enfin une mission digne de ce nom.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **N/A :**_ _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre 7 ! Il est un peu plus long que prévu mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre. Même si au final c'était impossible d'écrire avant. Mais j'ai bientôt finis mon mémoire donc je pourrai plus me concentrer sur l'écriture de fiction.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Je suis un peu gênée par la scène M. C'est la première fois que j'en écris une du coup…voilà. J'espère n'avoir offensé personne.**_

 _ **Il reste 3 chapitres avant la fin du tour du monde.**_

 _ **Le prochain se passe dans un parc d'attraction ^^**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **WhiteBlackGrey.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps. Oui je sais je suis extrêmement en retard, je crois même que je tiens mon record. Terminer. Il m'en aura fallu un sacré temps avec cette fiction mais je dois vous avouer que je n'avais plus trop l'envie d'écrire. Je savais que tôt ou tard j'allais terminer cette histoire car vous ne verrez jamais une de mes histoires non terminées, je connais cette frustration donc non. C'est juste que je n'avais aucune motivation. Le début fut difficile pour l'inspiration mais après cela est venu tout seul._

 _Alors merci à toi **Lolotte Pan, Love the Original Family** , à **Guest** et bien sûr à **Heywah-fiction** d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent. Je ne vais plus vous torturer d'avantage ^^ Un grand merci pour vos compliments et votre soutien :-) _

_Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 8 de ma fiction._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 **Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas !**

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bonnie avait réussit à emmener Kai au parc d'attraction. Pas n'importe lequel en plus. Disneyland Paris. C'était un rêve d'enfant qu'elle voulait absolument réaliser. Elle était une grande fan des dessins animés et avait toutes les cassettes quand elle était plus jeune. A chaque anniversaire, à chaque Noël, sa grand-mère lui achetait le précieux dessin animé tant désiré. S'en suivait alors des heures et des heures devant la télévision en compagnie de Caroline et d'Elena. C'était la « folie Disney », une bien belle époque. Cette folie Disney s'était dissipée en entrant au collège mais elle était revenue plus forte au lycée. Elena et Bonnie connaissaient chaque chanson de chaque Disney par cœur. Caroline, elle, était plus à subir leur chant en se vernissant les ongles qu'à chanter des chansons en karaoké sur youtube.

Enfin bref, Bonnie adorait les Disney, sa préférence allant pour le Roi Lion mais aussi la Petite Sirène. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'être une sirène et de parler aux poissons et aux dauphins quand elle avait six ans ?

… De nombreuses fois. Aller à Disneyland était donc une chose essentielle avant qu'elle ne meure sur cette terre. Et aujourd'hui était ce grand jour. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les larmes envahir ses yeux en voyant le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant devant elle. C'était réel ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser un rêve.

̶ Ouais, c'est juste un château extrêmement rose !

Voila, l'émerveillement de Bonnie venait de redescendre brutalement pour laisser place à l'exaspération. Kai venait d'ouvrir sa grande bouche. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas très chaud pour aller à Disneyland. Il lui avait proposé d'aller au parc gaulois Astérix, ou bien encore d'aller à Center Park mais Bonnie n'était pas dans l'humeur de négocier. Kai avait donc capitulé mais pas sans faire savoir que Disney était un parc pour les enfants. Bonnie ne pouvait pas laisser passer cet affront. Elle lui avait même écrit un mémoire en présentant les raisons d'aller à Disney pour les adultes. Le document qu'elle lui avait rédigé faisait 80 pages !

80 pages !

Qui pouvait bien faire une chose pareille ? Ce qui devait être une simple liste présentant les aspects positifs et négatifs de ce parc était devenue un mémoire de 80 pages. Kai avait feuilleté le document pour voir si elle ne lui faisait pas une farce. Non. Elle avait bien rédigé ce document. Bien sûr, Kai ne l'avait pas lu, il était bien trop flemmard. Il avait préféré capituler de suite.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux en face du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant sous un soleil doux et plaisant.

̶ Kai, ne détruit pas mon enfance avec tes commentaires sarcastiques s'il te plaît ! Tout enfant normal rêve d'aller à Disneyland.

̶ Ah non ! Désolé de te contredire mais moi j'ai vu la vidéo où un enfant pleure parce qu'il ne va pas l'école mais à Disneyland.

̶ Il pleurait de joie, annonça Bonnie.

̶ Oh que non, objecta Kai. Il pleurait de tristesse. Tu veux que je te montre la vidéo, c'était sur Facebook, je l'ai partagé et Carolina à même aimé.

̶ C'est Caroline !

Kai ignora Bonnie pour essayer de sortir son portable mais Bonnie l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras et en lui donnant un regard ferme.

̶ Si j'avais su j'aurai invité Elena à ta place.

̶ Si j'avais su je t'aurai encouragé dans cette idée.

̶ Pourquoi tu fais ton rabat-joie ? Il n'y a pas que des attractions pour les enfants. Tu vas en prendre plein les yeux niveau sensation, bouda Bonnie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Kai soupira et prit le plan du parc de la poche en jean de Bonnie. Il déplia le papier et dit d'une voix résignée :

̶ Ok, par quoi on commence ? Attention, j'attends beaucoup de ce premier manège. Il décrètera mon humeur de la journée.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser son sourire s'étendre trop sur son visage métissé mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se mit à côté de Kai et réfléchit rapidement. Son petit-ami, sorcier très puissant ayant toujours le pouvoir suprême, adorait la saga star wars. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce manège ?

Ni une ni deux, elle prit Kai par la main et l'entraîna dans la zone où se trouvait le premier manège. Kai fut choqué d'apprendre que la saga fut racheté par Walt Disney et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à toute la file d'attente. Bonnie lui demandait de se taire et lui fit remarquer que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pu prétendre monter à ce manège. Kai allait protester mais c'était finalement leur tour de monter.

̶ Bon j'espère bien que je ne serai pas d'avantage déçu.

̶ Tais-toi !

Et le manège se mit en route avec pour fidèle accompagnateur, R2D2 et C3PO. Kai était bluffé par le réalisme des robots vu les yeux admiratifs qu'il lançait. Quand la course spatiale fut lancée le vaisseau bougeait dans tout les sens, donnant vraiment l'impression de vivre une course intergalactique. Bonnie fut ravie d'entendre Kai s'émerveiller au tout début et fut encore plus ravie de l'entendre rire en voyant un drôle d'extra-terrestre. Pendant toute la file d'attente elle avait eut peur mais à présent ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Kai avait adoré c'était certain vu comment il poussait des cris heureux. On entendait que lui.

Bientôt la fin de leur voyage dans l'espace prit fin.

̶ Alors ? Questionna Bonnie en enlevant ses lunettes.

Kai prit une expression neutre et répondit :

̶ Mouais ce n'était pas si mal…

Bonnie secoua la tête avant de taper son torse avec un large sourire.

̶ Arrête je sais que tu as adoré, tu étais le seul à t'exciter dans la salle.

̶ Bon c'est quoi le prochain manège ? Interrogea le sorcier en changeant de sujet et en enlevant enfin ses lunettes.

Il était toujours le même, il n'aimait pas admettre quand elle avait raison. Mais bref, la journée était sauvée, s'il avait aimé star wars, il allait aimer ce que le parc avait encore à offrir.

Le prochain manège était le Space Mountain qui était à deux pas de leur position. La file d'attente était courte, les amateurs de grand frisson n'étaient pas encore arrivés et tant mieux. Bonnie et Kai attendirent à peine dix minutes avant de grimper dans leur siège. Bonnie adorait les manèges à sensation, elle aimait par-dessus tout la vitesse. Pas en voiture, mais là il n'y avait rien à craindre.

̶ C'est une montagne russe c'est ça ? Questionna Kai

̶ Oui pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Taquina la jeune femme. Tu peux me donner la main si vraiment tu as les chocottes !

Un employé s'occupant du manège rigola. Kai plissa les yeux et regarda Bonnie.

̶ Je n'ai jamais monté dans ce genre de manège. Je n'ai jamais été dans un parc d'attraction donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir…

Le cœur de Bonnie se serra en entendant ceci. Encore une fois, Kai n'avait pas eut une enfance normale. Bonnie l'oubliait constamment ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'elle était plus proche de lui. Depuis leur voyage aux îles, leur rapprochement physique n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa connexion avec Kai. Sa peine et sa douleur était maintenant la sienne. Et maintenant, elle pouvait aisément comprendre son aigreur et sa tristesse en repensant à son enfance.

Bonnie prit la main de Kai pour le réconforter. Kai serra la main de Bonnie au même moment où le manège se mit en route. Kai lâcha instinctivement la main de Bonnie pour la poser sur la partie qui retenait son corps. Le sorcier fut surpris d'entendre la musique de star wars et pour tout avouer il en avait eut des frissons. Comme pour le vaisseau il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Alors quand il entendit le bruit de la catapulte et que le train décolla à vitesse grand V, il était au bord de l'hystérie. C'était excitant. Le train roulait à une vitesse phénoménale, il n'avait le temps de rien voir tellement cela allait vite. Il ne put distinguer le décor à part quelques vaisseaux, des lasers. Il sentait sa tête être plaquée contre son siège. Il pouvait entendre Bonnie crier de joie et cela lui donnait aussi l'envie de hurler. Malheureusement le train se stoppa net et il pouvait apercevoir aussi l'éclat du jour. Le tour de manège venait de se terminer. Il pouvait distinguer le rire de Bonnie et les pleurs d'un enfant. Il put aussi entendre le délicieux bruit d'une personne rendant son petit déjeuner.

̶ C'est terminé ? Questionna-t-il. Je n'ai eut le temps de rien ! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai ressenti à par mes oreilles se cogner le haut du siège !

Bonnie rigola et descendit du train avec Kai à ses talons. Elle put voir les oreilles rouges de Kai et rigola de plus bel.

̶ Viens on va le refaire pour que tu aies le temps de bien sentir…

Et les deux sorciers montèrent à nouveau après une file d'attente un peu plus longue. Kai avait eut le temps de distinguer plus de chose et de ressentir plus de sensation. Ses oreilles furent toutes aussi rouges qu'au premier passage.

Le prochain manège fut Indiana Jones et il obtint les compliments de Kai. Il préférait celui là à Space Mountain même. Il avait apprécié le petit looping. Kai commençait vraiment à se détendre et à être d'humeur de plus en plus joyeuse au plus grand bonheur de Bonnie qui faisait exprès de choisir des attractions qui plairait à Kai. Il était tellement enthousiaste à présent qu'il était le premier à demander quel était le prochain manège. Le prochain manège était Buzz Lightyear Laserblast, il s'agissait d'un manège ou l'on devait combattre l'Empereur Zorg avec les pistolets laser de la nacelle. Bien évidemment, ce manège était un bon prétexte pour démarrer une compétition entre les deux jeunes adultes.

̶ Si je fais plus de point que toi, tu devras aller à la prochaine destination que je choisis ! Claironna Kai.

̶ Oh non non non non non ! C'est moi qui devait choisir la dernière destination de notre voyage.

Kai sourit à Bonnie.

̶ Alors ta seule solution est de gagner contre moi Bonbon !

Bonnie prit son pistolet laser le pointa vers Kai.

̶ Notre prochaine destination sera la Thaïlande car je vais te mettre la pâté. Prépare-toi à goûter à la défaite Kai Parker.

Kai eut l'audace d'offrir un sourire carnassier à sa petite sorcière avant de lui voler un baiser rapide. Un petit smack qui offrait un goût de challenge et de défi.

̶ J'espère que tu aimes manger les sushis et vivre principalement la nuit…

Kai se pencha vers Bonnie à nouveau et lui donna un second petit baiser. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se prépara à montrer ses talents.

Le score final du vainqueur était bien supérieur à celui du perdant. Bonnie en était même vexée. Son pistolet ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Elle était forte au tir d'habitude.

̶ J'ai gagné et tu as perdu et tu sais ce que cela veut dire…

̶ Le pistolet n'allait pas bien !

̶ Mauvaise perdante encore une fois ! Quand vas-tu arrêter d'afficher ce vilain défaut ? Hm ?

̶ Kai…

̶ Alors ? Maintenant que nous n'avons plus besoin de parler de notre prochaine destination, pouvons-nous passer au manège suivant ?

Bonnie roula des yeux avant de reprendre le plan. Le prochain manège était Pirate des Caraïbes. Une attraction reposante mais qui en mettait plein les yeux. Les décors étaient somptueux, emmenant tout le monde dans le temps des pirates. La poupée de Jack Sparrow était magnifique, on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait du vrai.

Bien trop tôt ce fut déjà le moment de manger. Pour cela Kai et Bonnie allèrent à un des nombreux restaurants du parc. Le repas était délicieux mais Kai n'avait sans doute pas le temps de bien savourer car il avait terminé à une vitesse incroyable. Il était pressé de faire d'autres manèges.

̶ Tu sais que les attractions ferment vers 20h n'est-ce pas ?

̶ Tu as vu tout ce que nous n'avons pas encore fait ? Il reste la blinde de manège ! D'ailleurs le prochain est le manoir fantôme !

Et leur après-midi fut une succession de manèges : le manoir fantôme, Peter Pan, le Labyrinthe d'Alice, le train des mines, Hollywood Tower, Rc Raser, Crush Coaster, Ratatouille et It's a small world. Malheureusement ils ne purent en faire plus car l'heure défilait à une vitesse incroyable. Les heures furent l'occasion d'entendre les rires de Bonnie et de Kai. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi souvent et sourire. Il s'était éclaté et cette affirmation avait fait fondre le cœur de la sorcière Bennett. Tout à coup ce n'était pas un simple rêve d'enfance qui venait de se réaliser mais deux. Kai avait pu voir ce qu'il avait cruellement manqué pendant son enfance. Qui sait, se demanda Bonnie en conduisant Kai devant le château, peut-être que s'il avait été élevé autrement et avec amour Kai n'aurait jamais eut à passer à la case psychopathe, il n'aurait jamais perdu la tête en massacrant une partie de sa famille…

̶ C'est la chanson de ces satanées poupées qui te font bouder ainsi ? Questionna Kai en regardant Bonnie avec attention. Je te jure, cela fait vingt minutes qu'elle passe en boucle dans ma tête. Je vais devenir dingue ! C'est pire qu'un anévrisme.

Bonnie abandonna ses pensées glauques pour regarder Kai. Le Disney Illumations allait commencer, la nuit était déjà tombée mais elle pouvait voir le visage de Kai parfaitement. Il était si beau. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que d'habitude, ce qui prouvait qu'il était de très bonne humeur… voir heureux ? Et elle était la seule à le voir ainsi, la seule à pouvoir voir ce Kai Parker. Ce côté plus humain et plus enfantin. Etait-ce le Kai enfant ? Celui aimé de sa famille avant que ces derniers ne découvrent son « défaut » ? L'émotion submergea Bonnie et sans crier garde, elle se jeta sur Kai, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Cette action le surprit car il mit quelques secondes à enlacer la sorcière et à répondre au baiser. C'était un baiser lent mais très tendre. Bonnie y envoyait tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle croyait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se détacha à contrecœur de ce baiser qu'elle avait elle-même initié. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour retomber avec le regard pénétrant de Kai. Son cœur piqua à nouveau une course folle.

C'était indéniable à présent. Elle était folle de lui.

Folle amoureuse.

Cet homme enfant, arrogant, prétentieux, vantard, sombre et orgueilleux…

A cet instant elle avait envie de lui crier « Je t'aime ». Mais la musique commença tout à coup et tout les deux tournèrent leur tête, leur regard vers l'imposant château. Le Disney Illuminations. Bonnie ne voulait le rater pour rien au monde. Elle s'avança en prenant la main de Kai. Une fois assez proche elle le lâcha et ce dernier se mit derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête se demandant ou il allait mais elle eut bientôt sa réponse. Juste derrière elle. La où il pouvait l'enlacer par la taille et la coller contre lui.

̶ Tu ne m'en veux pas si je pose ma tête sur la tienne ? Je commence un peu à fatiguer, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Bonnie sourit. Il faisait passer ce geste romantique pour un intérêt personnel mais elle n'était pas dupe. Mais ça elle n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer. Non, à la place elle répondit simplement :

̶ C'est sûr que lorsque l'on a la grosse tête, il est difficile de la maintenir toute une journée !

Et la première projection sur le château commença et le premier feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel noir, illuminant le château et le personnage de Mickey…

Magnifique ! Tout était magnifique.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voici pour ce huitième chapitre très guimauve lol. Je voulais que ce chapitre marque bien les émotions de Bonnie. Cette fois-ci elle n'a plus d'hésitation et elle reconnaît être folle amoureuse de Kai.**

 **Le prochain chapitre marque la dernière destination de notre Bonkai. Pas besoin de vous le dire, Kai à fait référence au Pays qu'ils allaient visiter. Je vous laisse donc deviner.**

 **La semaine prochaine, c'est sûr et certain que le chapitre neuf arrivera ! (L'écriture du chapitre touche à sa fin).**

 **Cette histoire sera terminée d'ici la fin d'année ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et motive.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous et bon réveillon de Noël !**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent et merci pour ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favoris. Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :-)**_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Disclaimer** **: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Finalement, Bonnie était très excitée d'être venue au Japon. C'était un pays bien particulier mais dans le bon sens. Les ruelles étaient toujours bondées de personnes le soir et de très bonne heure le matin. C'était un pays coloré, animé et où les gens étaient très respectueux. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement l'architecture qui était d'une part futuriste dans certains quartiers et d'autre part ancienne. Dans les deux cas, c'était dépaysant et elle adorait ça. Oh et elle avait un grand faible pour la nourriture japonaise. Depuis le début de leur séjour, elle avait peut être mangé deux kilos de sushi pour elle seule tandis que Kai dévalisait les sashimis et autres victuailles qui passaient sous sa main. Bonnie préférait dépenser son argent à la nourriture plutôt que dans les boutiques. Bien sûr, cela enchantait Kai car il n'avait pas à subir le shopping mais si Caroline savait ça… Quoique qu'elle ne puisse rien lui reprocher vu l'article qu'elle avait acheté et qu'elle portait à présent sur elle.

Oui Bonnie avait osé sur ce coup là. Elle s'était acheté le déguisement de Catwoman.

Pourquoi ?

Non pour le plaisir mais pour participer à une convention sur des films et des séries… Un truc de ce genre. C'était Kai qui avait insisté pour qu'ils participent. Bonnie n'avait pas objecté car il n'y avait rien de mal, elle était même plutôt curieuse. C'était juste le fait de se déguiser qui l'avait rebuté un peu. Mais Kai étant Kai, il avait réussit à la convaincre avant de la laisser en plan, lui disant urgemment de choisir un costume et de le rejoindre à la Convention.

Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de poser une question qu'il avait détalé elle ne savait où ! Il devait certainement avoir déjà repéré un costume dans une boutique précédente. Décidant de lui faire confiance, elle avait arpenté les rayons et regardé chaque costume. Le costume de Wonder Woman lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais vu la mini-jupe, elle avait vite remis l'article. Il en était de même avec le costume de Tomb Raider.

Le costume de Catwoman, celui dans la vitrine, lui avait plût et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait essayé. Il était plus sobre. Il était composé d'un pantalon noir moulant avec quelques déchirures au niveau des cuisses, laissant voir un peu sa peau. Le haut, ne faisant qu'un avec le bas, formait un décolleté en V qui mettait en avant la poitrine sans être trop dans la provocation. Au niveau des épaules et du haut du bras, des déchirures faisaient aussi voir sa peau métissé. La masque, qui couvrait la moitié de son visage et se terminait par les oreilles de chat, était à la bonne taille. Autrement dit, ce costume lui allait à merveille. Elle avait apprécié le rendu en se regardant dans le miroir. La petite queue de chat était aussi très saillante. De plus, depuis que ses cheveux lui arrivaient à nouveau un peu en dessous des épaules et vu qu'ils bouclaient naturellement, cela donnait plus de volume et un air beaucoup plus sauvage.

Kai allait-il aimer son style ? Kai n'avait jamais montré un intérêt particulier à sa façon de s'habiller. Elle s'habillait toujours de manière plus sobre et moins sexy que Caroline et Elena mais Kai ne le lui avait jamais fait remarquer. Aimait-il le style simple et passe partout ? Détestait-il le style sexy et provocateur ? Kai était un homme et cela semblait si irréel qu'il n'aime pas un style plus osé. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait juste qu'il se montre à cette foutue Convention.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle était arrivée. Elle attendait à l'entrée un peu mal à l'aise. Des personnes lui demandaient déjà de prendre des photos avec elle. Elle allait refuser mais se ravisa quand elle ne sentit aucun danger et aucune intention malsaine. Elle se mit entre les personnes, elles aussi déguisés. Un était déguisé en Superman, un autre en Captain America et une femme en Veuve Noire. Elle sourit pour le fameux selfie montrant ses dents blanches parfaites avec le contraste de son rouge à lèvres foncé.

̶ Merci beaucoup, dit la femme avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux amis.

̶ Mais quel beau chaton je suis en train de voir, siffla tout à coup quelqu'un de manière appréciative.

Bonnie sentit son sourire s'étirer sur son visage tout en faisant demi-tour vers Kai mais sa bouche se transforma en un gigantesque « o ». La personne devant elle était bel et bien Kai mais la transformation était surprenante.

Il était en uniforme de police !

Un pantalon bleu foncé où se trouvait à sa cuisse droite un étui noir qui transportait un pistolet. Plus bas se trouvait des genouillères de couleurs noires, elles étaient un peu griffées mais rien de bien méchant. Une ceinture noire maintenait l'étui du pistolet ainsi que le pantalon. Il y avait un portable à sa ceinture. Le haut était la suite de l'uniforme et était donc de la même couleur que le pantalon. Sur son bras droit et son bras gauche se trouvaient l'écusson de la police. Si certaines personnes n'arrivaient point à lire les six lettres sur ces écussons, le gilet noir, voir le plastron au dessus de la poitrine ne permettait aucun doute. Le mot police était écrit en grand et en jaune, donnant un contraste avec le gilet noir. Une petite radio se situait sur son épaule gauche. Des coudières ornaient aussi chaque coude de Kai lui donnant encore plus l'aspect d'un policier en pleine mission.

La barbe du sorcier était un peu plus fournie mais que légèrement. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus âgé voir mature. Or, c'était une caractéristique que Bonnie avait du mal à attribuer à son sorcier préféré. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir une chaleur se répandre dans tout son ventre et un peu plus bas…

̶ Alors ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Questionna Kai en offrant un demi-sourire que Bonnie trouvait sexy.

̶ Un policier ?

̶ Waouh je suis rassurée que tu saches lire mon petit chaton.

Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air au ton ironique du sorcier avant de lui faire part qu'il pouvait être n'importe qui vu le nombre de films policiers et de séries policières dans le monde.

̶ Bon très bien je vais te montrer une photo.

Kai sortit de sa poche une photo qu'il montra à la jeune femme féline. Bonnie prit le cliché et admira la personne dessus quelques secondes.

̶ Tu t'es pris en photo ?

Kai laissa échapper un soupir long et profond avant de se résoudre à expliquer qui était la personne sur la photo.

̶ Cette personne que tu vois sur la photo et qui porte le même costume que j'ai sur moi n'est personne d'autre que Chris Wood !

̶ Chris Wood ?

̶ Oui c'est un acteur qui a joué dans de nombreuses séries comme Supergirl ou encore la série Containment.

̶ Je ne le connais pas, admit Bonnie avant de regarder la photo à nouveau. Mais c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est quasiment le même visage ! Dit-elle impressionnée. Comme cette Katerina Graham lors de notre voyage au Canada où j'ai dû jouer une scène avec Stephen Amell…

Kai arracha la photo des mains de Bonnie, peu content de se voir remémorer ce satané acteur qui avait partagé un baiser avec SA copine.

̶ Oui et bien c'est lui qui me ressemble. Je suis plus âgée que ce beau spécimen si je compte mes vingt ans de captivité.

Bonnie étouffa un rire.

̶ Alors de quelle série t'es-tu inspiré ?

̶ De containment bien sûr ! Une série où il est un policier super beau gosse qui s'appelle Jake Riley et qui se retrouve coincé à cause d'une épidémie. Il tombe amoureux d'une femme qui a un enfant et à la fin elle meurt. Trop triste pour lui… Mais c'est la vie et de toute façon je ne l'aimais pas cette Kate. Trop une Mary-Sue et…

̶ Donc tu t'es déguisé en Jake Riley juste parce que l'acteur te ressemble ? Coupa Bonnie.

̶ Et parce que j'ai toujours voulu être un policier et avoir un pistolet.

Oh ! Une autre chose qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le vrai Kai.

̶ Bon on entre ? Je suis pressé de voir les autres costumes.

Kai prit la main de Bonnie et tout les deux entrèrent dans le grand espace. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bonnie devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée par la foule de personnes déguisées. Peut-être ce n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça les conventions. Vu l'excitation de Kai à chaque costume qu'il reconnaissait, Bonnie ne s'inquiéta pas de la suite de la journée. Il était impossible de s'ennuyer quand Kai prenait du plaisir dans leur sortie.

Ils allaient de stand en stand alors que la matinée défilait à une vitesse incroyable. Ils regardaient les gens présenter les nouvelles séries qui allaient sortir ou donner des petits teasers d'une saison suivante. Certains stands parlaient et vendaient des objets collectors de films à succès. C'était vraiment agréable et tellement facile de tomber dans la bonne humeur collective.

̶ Rho c'est amusant regarde, dit Kai en montrant deux stand face à face.

̶ Et alors ?

̶ Tu vois ce stand c'est celui de la maison Marvel et celui en face de DC Comics. C'est comme si tu mettais la team Vampire et la team Sorciers en face. Gros carnage à bords.

Grâce à l'explication de Kai, la jeune femme comprit ce que voulait lui dire Kai Parker. Leur visite continua encore quelques moments avant que Bonnie ne regarde sa montre. Il était déjà 13h50 ! Normal qu'elle commençait à mourir de faim. Cela faisait déjà presque quatre heures qu'ils déambulaient dans cet énorme complexe.

̶ J'ai faim Kai, on n'irait pas manger au fast-food ?

Kai allait répondre quelque chose mais son regard se perdit au loin. Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de répéter sa phrase.

̶ Kai j'ai faim, tu veux manger au fast-food ?

Or, Kai ne semblait pas l'écouter. Agacée, Bonnie fit danser sa main devant le visage barbu du jeune homme qui posa enfin ses yeux bleus foncé sur elle. Kai offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de froncer les sourcils à son tour. Cette fois-ci, Bonnie sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie dans ses veines et sentir l'air devenir lourd. Et elle eut raison. Tout à coup, la terre se mit à trembler avec une violence inouïe. A l'unisson la foule poussa un hurlement de surprise avant que les gens ne poussent des hurlements de terreur. Bonnie donna un regard incompréhensible à Kai qui regardait tout autour de lui. Les décorations, les tables, tremblaient avant de se renverser sur le sol. La lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient avant que les luminaires, les gros lustres s'abattirent sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin. Les gens qui continuaient de crier et de courir partout esquivèrent tant bien que mal et se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

C'était puissant et terrifiant.

̶ Kai, c'est un tremblement de terre, nous devons sortir de là ! Cria Bonnie.

Le jeune sorcier au pouvoir suprême acquiesça et prit la main de Bonnie. A deux ils commencèrent à courir vers la sortie en suivant la foule. Les plafonds et les murs commencèrent à se fissurer jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau du plafond ne finisse par tomber vers une foule de gens. Bonnie, par reflexe, essaya de dévier la trajectoire avec ses pouvoirs mais le morceau du plafond était trop lourd qu'il ne bougea que d'un mètre ou deux, épargnant seulement un homme qui tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Mais les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là n'avaient pu être épargnées. Un cri effroyable échappa à Bonnie qui avec l'effort avait une douleur lancinante au crâne. Elle voulait courir vers l'homme et sa fille mais Kai la tirait à l'extérieur. La secousse ne semblait pas se terminer. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit si longue. Bonnie commençait à douter de la nature de cette secousse mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car une vieille femme avec son mari venaient de tomber devant eux, obligeant les deux sorciers à s'arrêter. Kai lâcha la main de Bonnie qui aidait déjà la dame à se relever. La belle métisse s'attendait à ce que Kai en fasse autant avec le vieil homme mais il regardait dans tout les sens avant que sa tête ne bloque sur quelque chose au loin.

̶ Kai qu'est-ce qui…

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le sorcier la coupa nette.

̶ Aide-les mais n'utilises plus tes pouvoirs si les murs ou le plafond s'effondre encore. Sortez d'ici et vite. Je dois faire quelque chose…

̶ Mais…

Kai venait de partir en courant mais il s'enfonçait à nouveau dans le bâtiment alors que tout le monde courrait à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il partit comme ça ?

̶ Mademoiselle, murmura le vieil homme maintenant debout.

Bonnie regarda le couple et leur ordonna de courir vers la sortie au plus vite. La vieille dame hésita mais le regard de Bonnie la dissuada de dire autre chose. Avec un rapide merci, le couple se dirigea à nouveau à l'extérieur. La sorcière Bennett, elle, décida de retrouver Kai. Elle alla à contre-sens avec beaucoup de difficulté. Les personnes l'a bousculaient et ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Elle voulait retrouver Kai et lui hurler dessus de revenir avec elle. Alors qu'elle courait en criant le prénom du jeune Parker, un autre morceau du plafond se détacha et s'écrasa droit sur des fils électriques suspendus dans les airs. Les câbles s'arrachèrent et un crépitement se fit entendre. Un des câbles venait de tomber dans l'eau alors qu'un deuxième venait s'abattre sur un décor en tissu provoquant l'apparition de flammes. Un vrai scénario apocalyptique. Les flammes devinrent rapidement géantes dû certainement au décor en carton pâte. Un cri horrible se fit entendre vers cette direction et Bonnie s'empressa d'aller voir oubliant Kai quelques minutes. Elle tomba au sol à cause d'un homme qui venait de la pousser dans la panique. Elle voulut se relever mais quelqu'un lui marcha sur la jambe. Elle cria de douleur tout en se dégageant rapidement. Elle se releva et fut soulagée de constater que le tremblement de terre perdait en puissance. Cependant, cela n'atténuait pas les cris près des flammes. Vite, Bonnie se dirigea à nouveau vers les flammes. Une fois arrivée, elle put voir deux adolescentes déguisées toutes les deux en Daenerys Targaryen encerclées par les flammes. Elles étaient en pleurs se tenant toutes les deux dans les bras, déjà résignées à mourir brûlées. Cette image bouleversa Bonnie. Par contre si cela avait été Kai, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Deux jeunes filles déguisées en l'honneur de l'héroïne de Games of Thrones, ayant peur des flammes. Mais bref, l'heure n'était pas à l'ironie. Là, elle pouvait faire quelque chose, éteindre ce feu était simple. Rassemblant son énergie d'un coup de main elle balaya le feu qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Ni une ni deux, avant même que les deux jeunes filles ne comprennent ce qu'il venait de se passer, la belle métisse se détourna d'elles et reprit sa recherche. Le tremblement de terre semblait s'être apaisé car le sol ne bougeait plus beaucoup ainsi que les murs et le plafond. Les dernières personnes quittaient ardemment les lieux. Bonnie pouvait aisément se frayer un chemin maintenant. Bientôt, le sol arrêta de trembler, ôtant un soupir de soulagement de la part de Bonnie. La petite fille de Sheila put mieux scruter la pièce et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Kai. Il était au bout de la pièce avec un petit garçon. Bonnie ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage mais il devait à peine être majeur. Elle allait courir vers eux quand soudain une main puissante se referma autour de son bras et l'entraîna vers la gauche. Elle se débattit de la prise soudaine mais n'arriva pas à bouger d'un poil. Elle regardait la personne et fut surprise de voir une femme aux corps maigre et aux cheveux blonds platine la tenir avec autant de force. Cette femme n'était pas humaine, Bonnie pouvait le sentir maintenant. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une sorcière, un loup-garou ou encore un vampire. Son aura était différente.

Bonnie fut entraînée dans une pièce et jetée au sol avec une force incroyable. Pour se venger, elle octroya un anévrisme à la personne en face d'elle mais cela ne semblait rien faire.

̶ Arrête tout de suite ton manège mon enfant car tu ne fais que me chatouiller. C'est désagréable comme sensation !

̶ Qui êtes-vous ?

Bonnie n'avait jamais vu cette femme mais elle lui semblait familière. C'était étrange.

̶ Je suis celle qui va te tuer et mettre un terme à la prophétie sale petite sorcière.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi voudrai-t-on la tuer ? Elle ne connaissait même pas cette personne. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ? Pouvait-elle savoir au moins la raison de cette haine évidente à son égard outre le fait qu'elle était une sorcière ?

̶ Et pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? Questionna-t-elle en se relevant avec prudence. Elle ôta aussi son masque de catwoman et le jeta au sol.

̶ Tu crois peut-être que je vais perdre mon temps à t'expliquer tout ? Ce serait top long et ça ne servirait à rien vu que tu ne seras plus de ce monde d'ici quelques secondes. Saches que ta mort est juste nécessaire.

Bonnie plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres. Elle se mit en position de défense pour répliquer mais elle ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait face. Elle vit les yeux bleus de la jeune femme changer de couleur. En effet, ils devinrent complètement noirs. Bonnie recula, surprise. Elle sentit son corps se raidir. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle vit le corps de cette femme se rapprocher d'elle provoquant sa suffocation. L'air ne pénétrait plus dans ses poumons et sa magie semblait partir de son corps, comme quand Kai la siphonnait. Mais ce qui était étrange c'était l'ombre de la femme. Son ombre représentait une chose difforme. Mais qui était-elle ? Quelle était cette créature ?

Bonnie ne pouvait malheureusement pas y répondre car son énergie baissait à vu d'œil. Comme si cette femme était en train de lui prendre son essence vitale. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir c'était sûr.

Bonnie toussotait lorsque qu'un bruit de balle se fit entendre brusquement. Soudain, le corps de la femme tomba au sol et Bonnie sentit son énergie lui revenir à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa respiration revenait à la normale et ses pouvoirs lui revinrent, bouillonnant dans ses veines. La sorcière Bennett leva les yeux et la tête pour voir Kai se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle et du corps de la femme. Il avait les mains tendues devant lui, tenant son pistolet. C'était lui, il venait de tirer avec. Bonne regarda la femme et particulièrement l'arrière de son crâne où jonchait un petit trou dans le cuir chevelu.

̶ Headshot ! Dit Kai en baissant son arme et en la remettant dans son étui près de sa cuisse.

Bonnie regardait à nouveau Kai puis le corps de la femme avant de poser définitivement ses yeux sur le sorcier qui vint vers elle dans une petite course.

̶ Tu vas bien ? Questionna-t-il sérieux.

̶ Kai je…

̶ Waouh c'était trop bien ! S'exclama le sorcier en coupant la sorcière et en la laissant abasourdie. J'ai toujours voulu tirer au pistolet mais je ne savais pas que j'allais pouvoir vraiment le faire aujourd'hui. Et sur une personne qui plus est ! J'aurai très bien pu utiliser ma magie mais l'occasion était trop tentante. Et avec cet uniforme, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être super classe. Franchement j'ai eu bien fait d'avoir volé une vraie arme ce matin et cet uniforme. C'est…

̶ Stop Kai !

̶ Huh ?

̶ C'était quoi ça ? Dit tout à coup Bonnie complètement paumée. Tu étais partie où ? Qui est cette femme ? Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Et pourquoi bon Dieu as-tu volé une arme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kai ?

̶ Wow wow wow ! C'est quoi cette agression ?

̶ Kai !

̶ Okay, okay je vais tenter de répondre à toutes tes questions. Alors j'étais parti chercher le pistolet que j'avais fait tomber lors du tremblement de terre. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme et ce qu'elle te voulait. J'ai senti une magie noire et dangereuse dans cette pièce et j'ai décidé d'aller jeter un œil et tu n'imagines même pas mon choc quand je t'ai vu là presque à genoux en train de suffoquer. Et concernant le vol de la tenue et du pistolet…, Kai fit une pause avant de reprendre : Je voulais que mon costume soit bien réel et c'est pour ça que j'ai « emprunté » cet uniforme. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Bonnie.

Bonnie écoutait les explications de Kai mais en même temps son esprit était focalisé sur la femme morte au sol. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette dame ou tout du moins une femme qui lui ressemblait. C'était bizarre, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

̶ Tu es sûr de ne pas la connaître ?

̶ Bien sûr que non Bonn. Mais elle n'était pas humaine c'est certain. Une sorcière sans doute vu sa magie.

̶ Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une sorcière. Elle m'a justement traité de sale sorcière et a dit que ma mort était nécessaire.

̶ Tu sais pourquoi ?

̶ Non elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle voulait juste me tuer et vite pour empêcher une prophétie. Ses yeux bleus sont devenus noirs et tout à coup j'ai senti ma magie partir, être aspirée.

̶ Comme si je la siphonnais ?

̶ Oui mais c'était pire car mon énergie vitale partait en même temps. Comme si elle prenait mon essence vitale. De là je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

̶ C'est étrange.

̶ Puis son ombre ! Son ombre était difforme, recroquevillée comme si c'était un monstre, une sorte de diablotin désarticulé.

̶ Un diablotin désarticulé, ricana Kai incrédule.

Bonnie croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

̶ Oui ! Je n'ai pas rêvé.

̶ Bon d'accord, d'accord, capitula Kai en levant les mains.

̶ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'en est prit à moi.

̶ Peut-être qu'elle t'as vu utiliser tes pouvoirs quand tu as bougé un peu le plafond ? Peut-être que c'est une chasseuse de sorcières ?

Bonnie soupira. C'était possible effectivement.

̶ J'ai aussi éteint des flammes pour aider deux jeunes filles à sortir. Elle m'a peut-être vu. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

̶ Ne cherchons pas plus loin, c'était sans doute une chasseuse. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont partout et dans chaque pays. Il n'y a pas qu'à Mystic Falls que le surnaturel frappe.

Oui Kai avait raison. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier facilement. Après c'était parce depuis leur départ, rien de surnaturel n'était arrivé. Pour Bonnie, Mystic Falls était vraiment le nid infestés de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Vampires, loups, sorcières, doppelganger, chasseurs, hybrides, siphons. Mais c'était quand même étrange. L'ombre de cette femme était épouvantable. Aurait-elle hallucinée dû au manque d'oxygène ? Mais rien n'empêche que cette femme usait de magie. Cela existait-il des sorcières chasseuses de créatures surnaturelles ?

Bien sûr que oui. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler d'Ester Mikaelson.

̶ C'est quand même bizarre tout ceci. Le tremblement de terre et puis…

Bonnie ne put terminer sa phrase car son corps se retrouva plaquer contre celui de Kai et ses lèvres furent happées par celles du sorcier pour un baiser intensément tendre. Trop tendre même. Kai n'avait jamais été aussi doux. C'était un baiser presque fantôme. Quand le sorcier se recula légèrement d'elle, il l'a tenait toujours. Son regard bleu océan plongea dans le sien.

̶ J'ai eut peur pendant un court instant Bonnie, dit-il tout bas en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Je t'avais dit de sortir il me semble, termina-t-il la voix plus ferme.

Bonnie ne put rien répliquer. Son cœur battait follement par le regard qu'il lui donnait. C'était intense. Il s'était inquiété pour elle ? Il avait eut peur ? Bonnie était attendrie. Un sourire radieux naquit sur ses lèvres mais il se transforma en une grimace quand Kai dit :

̶ J'ai eut peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir une séance de plaisir tout les deux dans nos costumes. Surtout que je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue.

Kai allait voler un deuxième baiser mais Bonnie le repoussa. Quelle naïveté, elle avait cru un instant qu'il était sérieux.

̶ Tu es vraiment déroutant Kai. Je m'en vais d'ici tout de suite et je rentre à l'hôtel faire nos valises.

̶ Nos valises ? Nous partons déjà ? Dit-il surpris en suivant la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Oh que oui ! Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à Mystic Falls.

̶ Hugh ! Grimaça Kai en regardant Bonnie franchir la porte qui menait à la grande salle maintenant détruite.

̶ Eh oui les vacances sont terminées. Il est temps de rentrer. D'autant plus que nous avons une soirée à ne pas rater.

̶ Oh non…

̶ On ne va quand même pas louper le mariage d'Alaric et de Jo ! Lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie rejoindre des infirmiers ambulanciers qui leur criaient de sortir.

Kai soupira gravement. Il inspecta une dernière fois la pièce et vit que le cadavre de la femme était accompagné de la présence d'un jeune garçon à la peau pâle et aux yeux métal. Ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et paraissait avoir 12-14 ans mais Kai savait qu'il en avait bien plus. Beaucoup plus. Le sorcier en uniforme de police se lécha les lèvres et dit d'une voix grave :

̶ Je pensais que tu avais compris il y a dix inutes quand je t'avais dit de livrer mon message à ton « patron ». Je vois que le message n'est pas passé correctement non plus aux Bahamas. Quel dommage que Lucile et maintenant cette créature - qui sans doute était sa sœur vu la ressemblance - soient mortes à cause de l'incompétence de ton « maître » à comprendre.

̶ Vous n'auriez jamais dû ignorer la requête de notre maître. Vous auriez pu épargner la vie de cette sorcière Bennett mais votre égoïsme la met en péril. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez réellement affaire Monsieur Parker. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. Il n'hésitera pas à tuer cette sorcière et toutes les personnes que vous aimez.

̶ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne que j'aime. Il n'y a qu'elle que… j'apprécie… et elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule.

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de la femme qui n'était personne d'autre que Maze et les releva vers Kai avec un sourire moqueur. Kai serra la mâchoire.

̶ Je suis là pour m'assurer de sa sécurité, ajouta-t-il. Et même si elle viendrait à mourir par les laquais de ton maître, je consentirais encore moins à revoir ma réponse auprès de ton maître petit toutou.

̶ Très bien, je répèterai ces mots Malakai Parker, dit froidement le garçon avec impertinence. Allez, lève-toi Maze, fais un effort, ce n'était qu'une balle.

Kai vit les yeux de Maze s'ouvrir brusquement. Ils étaient noirs et cela le surpris un peu. Elle se releva avec difficulté et toucha son front. Le trou disparut en un instant.

̶ Tu viens de faire une grave erreur.

̶ Il est clair que j'aurai dû tout de suite allumer un immense barbecue pour me débarrasser de toi. Un peu comme je l'ai fait avec ta sœur, répliqua Kai tendu.

̶ Partons Maze, ordonna Nicolaï.

Sans aucune parole de plus, le garçon s'évanouit de la pièce avec Maze qui dégageait une haine immense pour le sorcier.

Kai serra la mâchoire ainsi que les poings.

Les vacances étaient terminées. Leur retour à Mystic Falls allait signer le début d'une nouvelle aventure sombre et bien dangereuse. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe au plus vite de régler cette nouvelle histoire. Après le mariage de Jo et de ce professeur d'histoire ennuyeux il s'y mettrait. Et il n'allait pas être tendre. Un sourire sinistre s'empara de ses lèvres. Du sang allait être versé. Peu importe si ce sang était celui d'un vampire, d'une sorcière, d'un loup, d'un hybride ou même d'un démon. Peu importe, il ne laisserait personne toucher ou menacer ce qu'il vivait avec Bonnie. Tant pis s'il devait se salir les mains.

Un petit frisson d'excitation parcourut son corps entier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti. Cela lui rappelait le Kai du passé. Celui sans filtre, avec peu d'émotions qui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas rassuré de se sentir ainsi car il n'était plus ce Kai là. Sa fusion avec Liv l'avait changé et être avec Bonnie aussi. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec sa sorcière Bennett. Mais si jamais il avait besoin de faire revenir ce Kai pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace, il n'allait pas hésiter une seule seconde.

Il était prêt à tout pour protéger Bonnie. Absolument tout.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Et voila le tour du monde de Bonnie et Kai est terminé et nous pouvons voir avec ce chapitre qu'une menace très grande attend le couple. Je voulais à l'origine terminer cette histoire avec ce chapitre et commencer la suite avec une nouvelle histoire mais j'ai décidé de rajouter un chapitre en montrant le retour à Mystic Falls de Bonnie et Kai pour le mariage de Jo et Alaric. Ce dernier chapitre sera… ah et non je ne dis rien ^^ Il faudra venir le lire hi hi hi !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018, beaucoup de bonheur, de chance, de réussite et surtout une santé de fer.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **:-D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bamon Lover**_ : _Coucou et un grand merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse de lire que tu as passé de bons moments en lisant mes Bamon et mes Bonkai. Ça fait plaisir de lire une review ainsi et ça me boost. Oui j'envisage toujours de faire la suite, j'espère avoir des retours pour me motiver encore plus car j'avoue lire les commentaires c'est toujours agréable et c'est une sorte de récompense ha ha. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire même s'il est un peu court. Cependant il risque de faire comprendre enfin pourquoi Maze, Nicolaï et leur maître veulent nuire à Bonnie et Kai. Je n'en dis pas plus :-)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Disclaimer** **: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries, j'écris pour le plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce mariage était stressant ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui allait se marier. Elle n'était même pas la demoiselle d'honneur ! Elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire. Mais elle était dans le manoir des Salvatore, en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Le mariage allait commencer dans 15 minutes et elle n'avait pas retrouvé la trace de Damon et d'Elena. Or, il était primordial qu'elle les retrouve car Damon était quand même le témoin d'Alaric et Elena était la demoiselle d'honneur de Jo ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à faire un sort de localisation car elle sentait la pression sur ses épaules l'assaillir. Elle s'imaginait déjà Jo piquer une crise de nerf et Alaric sortir son arbalète pour planter une flèche dans le cœur de Damon si ce dernier était retrouvé.

Bonnie soupira une énième fois avant d'entendre son portable sonner. De suite elle décrocha sans même regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur sur son écran.

̶ Un signe de vie d'Elena et Damon ?

̶ _Oui c'est bon nous les avons trouvés dans la grange… ? Se fit entendre la voix dure de Caroline._

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans la grange ? Demanda ahurie Bonnie en sortant du manoir.

̶ _Ce que Kai et toi avez fait dans les îles Bonnie !_

Bonnie se mit à rougir furieusement avant de tousser plusieurs fois pour essayer d'évacuer la gêne. En revenant de ses vacances avec Kai, ses deux meilleures amies n'avaient pas arrêtés de la questionner sur sa vie sexuelle. Bonnie ne lâchait rien au début mais finit par décrire à ses amies comment sa première fois avec Kai s'était déroulée. Pas les détails de leur relation physique mais bien dans quelles circonstances. Caroline avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais quand Bonnie s'était mise à sourire et à se perdre dans ses pensées, la jolie blonde avait finit par conclure que « Kai était un sacré bon coup ».

̶ Ok, j'arrive tout de suite sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Je risque d'être en retard mais ça ce n'est pas grave.

̶ _Enzo devrait être là pour te prendre normalement…_

̶ Et je suis ici ! S'exclama haut et fort une voix à coté de la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Oui, il est ici, on arrive Caroline.

Bonnie raccrocha et salua Enzo.

̶ Joli costume, ça change, complimenta la jeune métisse avec un sourire amical.

̶ Joli robe, cette couleur te va bien mais trêve de bavardage, je dois t'amener à vitesse grand V avant que la cérémonie commence et que Caroline panique d'avantage.

Bonnie acquiesça et laissa Enzo la porter puis l'amener au lieu de la cérémonie. Quelque fois Bonnie aimerait avoir le don de se déplacer à cette vitesse. C'était un sacré avantage. En moins de trois minutes, le vampire et la sorcière arrivèrent au plus grand soulagement de Caroline et de Jo.

̶ Oh Dieu merci tout le monde est enfin ici, on va pouvoir commencer la cérémonie, s'extasia Jo en laissant enfin apparaître un sourire sur son beau visage.

Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Elle lui allait à merveille. De plus quand on la regardait de face, personne ne pouvait voir qu'elle était enceinte de sept mois. On pouvait seulement le voir de profil. Jo était vraiment jolie et rayonnante.

̶ Allez, allez ! Pressa Caroline e tapant dans ses mains. Chacun à sa place maintenant !

La belle blonde prit le bras d'Enzo et le mena vers les invités qui attendaient patiemment que la mariée traverse le tapis rouge pour rejoindre son futur mari. Ils s'installèrent vers la gauche du côté de la famille et des amis d'Alaric. Bonnie allait les rejoindre mais ne vit plus aucune place de disponible. Rapidement elle vit une place vers la droite. La seule de disponible. Ni une ni deux elle se dirigea vers celle-ci.

̶ Cette place n'est pas prise ? Demanda-t-elle poliment à la personne assise sur la chaise d'à côté.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Pendant une demi-seconde Bonnie sentit ses joues se chauffer. Le jeune homme était mignon, très mignon même. Il avait la peau un peu bronzé, des cheveux marron clairs impressionnant et une crinière brune éclairée qui donnait envie de plonger ses doigts dedans. Sans parler de cette barbe de 3-4 jours qui le rendait super sexy. Il devait certainement être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle lui donnait à peu près 26-27 ans.

̶ Non vous pouvez vous asseoir ici Mademoiselle.

Waouh, cette voix était rauque, puissante et si masculine. Incroyablement sexy !

̶ Euh…Mer..merci, bégaya Bonnie tout en se donnant une claque mentalement.

Quelle idiote, elle était en train d'admirer un inconnu alors que trois mètres plus loin se trouvait son petit copain. Bon, après elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait quand même le droit de reconnaître que l'homme à côté d'elle avait un charme fou.

En pensant à Kai, elle posa son regard émeraude sur le sorcier en smoking. Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Jo et semblait un peu nerveux. Il ne la regardait même pas. Devant lui se trouvait Alaric qui était sans doute au bord de s'évanouir le pauvre. De l'autre coté se trouvait Damon qui avait un sourire débile sur le visage. Son sourire s'agrandit quand les yeux bleus azur rencontrèrent les siens. Pour réponse, Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder à nouveau Kai qui lui souriait enfin. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit en souriant chaleureusement. Cela semblait apaiser le jeune homme qui arrêtait de gesticuler.

A l'origine il ne devait pas être le témoin de Jo. Cela c'était fait un peu à la dernière minute. L'ami de Jo avait appelé ce matin pour dire qu'il n'était pas bien du tout et qu'il devait annuler. Paniquée, Jo avait cherché désespérément une personne proche d'elle pour être le témoin de son mariage quand Kai s'était miraculeusement proposé. Sceptique, Jo avait tout de suite répondu non. Mais Kai ne supportait pas le non et avait insisté tout le long de la matinée en disant qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant, qu'il avait changé et que Bonnie pouvait le confirmer. Bonnie, était allée voir Jo et lui avait expliqué qu'en effet, Kai n'était plus le même et qu'elle était la première à le reconnaître. Jo avait alors répondu :

̶ Venant de la reine du jugement, je crois que je vais me fier à toi et par extension à Kai.

Piquée au vif par les mots de Jo, Bonnie avait lâché un petit soupir agacée. La futur mariée avait sourit avant d'enlacer Bonnie et d'annoncer à Kai qu'il allait être son témoin et qu'elle espérait ne pas le regretter.

Voilà comment Kai s'était retrouvé dans cette position. Si seulement Bonnie avait su la vérité… Elle n'aurait sans doute pas plaidé en sa faveur. Car, à vrai dire, il était la raison même que le premier témoin de Jo était malade come un chien. Kai voulait être le témoin de sa sœur. Il voulait désespérément retrouver un tant soi peu le lien qu'ils avaient partagés une fois.

Tout à coup une note de musique commença à raisonner dans la salle et les lumières sur les côtés des tapis s'illuminèrent. Tous les invités se levèrent afin de voir le début de la cérémonie. Sous une musique douce et belle, une petite fille de six ans et un petit garçon du même âge était en train de jetter des pétales de rose blanches en l'air. Juste après se trouvait Elena dans une robe lilas splendide tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de fleur artificiel. Bonnie offrit un sourire coquin à Elena, lui laissant penser qu'elle savait ce que Damon et elle avaient fait. Elena se mordit la lèvre et manqua de tomber avant de reprendre une posture élégante. Elle se mit à côté de Damon et lui prit la main au plus grand amusement de Bonnie. Puis enfin, vint la mariée qui marchait gracieusement vers Alaric, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Le professeur d'histoire et de science occulte avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait sur le point de faire une crise. Bonnie lâcha un petit rire en voyant l'état du chasseur de vampire. Son cœur gonfla de joie en voyant tout le monde heureux une fois encore.

̶ Elle est magnifique, on dirait un ange, commenta doucement le bel homme derrière elle.

̶ En effet, on dirait un ange, accorda Bonnie en souriant à Jo qui posa son regard un court instant sur elle.

Le reste de la cérémonie était très émouvante. Jo et Alaric avaient fait rire tout le monde quand Alaric avait presque crié oui de toutes ses forces quand le nouveau maire de Mystic Falls lui demanda s'il voulait prendre Jo pour épouse. Jo avait fait la même chose. Tout le monde applaudit quand l'heureux couple s'embrassa passionnément.

Après le moment photo des mariés, les invités furent conviés à rejoindre la salle pour enfin fêter dignement l'union de Jo et Alaric. La musique avait envahit les murs de la grande salle et tout le monde semblait se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique avec une humeur festive. Caroline, Bonnie et Elena dansaient avec Jo comme des folles pendant que les garçons tentaient de calmer Alaric qui avait peur que Jo ne finisse par s'effondrer de fatigue à cause du bébé.

Kai, lui, était assis sur sa chaise et regardait sa sœur rire et danser. Il était heureux de la voir s'amuser ainsi et content de ressentir son bonheur. Jo l'avait peut-être abandonné au moment ou il avait le plus besoin d'elle et il lui avait fait payer pour cela mais tout ça c'était du passé. Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur le présent. Il était une personne meilleure et il comptait bien le lui prouver.

̶ Kai ?

Le sorcier tourna sa tête vers la femme qui venait de l'interpeler.

̶ Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il avec arrogance. Tu daignes enfin me voir et m'honorer de ta présence mademoiselle Bennett.

Bonnie laissa échapper un rire avant de lui prendre sa main et de le mener vers le jardin de la grande salle. Il faisait nuit et l'air était frais. C'était l'endroit idéal pour parler sans être assourdi par la musique.

̶ Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous ne sommes pas sur la même table, s'offusqua faussement la sorcière. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai supplié Jo de devenir son témoin.

̶ Vraiment ? Questionna Kai en enlaçant la taille de la belle sorcière et en la plaquant contre son torse. Tu as quand même plaidé en ma faveur.

̶ Parce que tu me faisais pitié.

̶ Ouch, mon cœur !

Bonnie roula des yeux tout en rigolant. Elle enlaça à son tour le sorcier et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre d'un rythme régulier. Elle aimait ce son. Et dire qu'avant elle aurait tout fait pour que ce son s'arrête en un claquement de doigt.

̶ Je suis heureuse, déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

̶ Vraiment ? Questionna avec sérieux Kai en caressant le dos de Bonnie avec ses doigts.

̶ Alaric et Jo sont mariés et heureux, ils vont avoir un enfant. Damon et Elena sont aussi très heureux ensemble. Caroline et Enzo s'entendent à merveille et ne se quittent plus d'une semelle. Stefan est satisfait de voir son frère heureux, Matt est devenu un super sheriff. Et moi je suis tout simplement à ma place avec toi, avoua-t-elle en levant la tête pour regarder sa réaction.

Kai leva un sourcil et offrit un demi-sourire mesquin.

̶ Je rêve où tu me fais une déclaration d'amour ?

Bonnie frappa son torse légèrement mais ne répondit rien du tout. Elle ne confirmait pas le propos de Kai mais ne le niait pas non plus.

̶ Et toi ? Tu es heureux ?

̶ Moi ?

̶ Non, le gars derrière toi qui est à moitié nu, dit Bonnie avec humour en montrant la statue grecque d'un homme près de la fontaine.

̶ Je ne sais pas s'il est heureux comme ça dans le froid et sans possibilité de mouvement Bonn !

̶ Kai !

Le sorcier rigola avant de prendre un air sérieux et de déclarer :

̶ J'ai enfin trouvé ma place et elle est à côté de la tienne.

Un silence s'installa entre le couple avant que Kai n'éclate de rire. Bonnie rigolait à son tour de bon cœur.

̶ C'était presque hors caractère tu sais ? Dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en lui prenant la main.

̶ Je sais, je me suis fait peur moi-même.

Sans un autre mot, Bonnie entraîna Kai à l'intérieur pour danser sur un slow. Alaric et Jo dansaient ensemble au milieu de la piste. Damon dansait avec Elena, Caroline avec Enzo, Matt avec une fille que Bonnie ne connaissait pas, pendant que Stefan dansait avec la petite fille de six ans qui semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt pour le vampire au plus grand amusement de tous dans la salle. Le couple de sorciers se joignirent à ce beau monde et apprécièrent leur premier slow ensemble.

Oui, ils étaient tous en train de savourer ce moment de paix et de bonheur. Des moments qu'ils n'avaient que peu partager jusqu'à présent.

La vie pouvait vraiment être simple et belle parfois. Elle valait vraiment le coût de se battre pour la garder.

{o}{O}{o}

Il adorait les mariages, vraiment, il trouvait ça intéressant de voir deux personnes s'unir pour la vie. Nul doute que le couple qu'il regardait, s'aimait d'un amour sincère et profond. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas eut le cœur d'envoyer Nicolaï et Maze gâcher le mariage. Il était considéré comme quelqu'un de froid, de sombre et de perfide mais quelque fois il pouvait se montrer clément et juste. Cet homme et cette femme ne méritaientt pas d'être des dommages collatéraux, d'autant plus qu'une vie innocente grandissait dans le corps de la belle mariée. Or, il ne voulait que la mort d'une personne.

Bonnie Bennett.

Mais cela allait être difficile. Elle était puissante et elle était très intelligente. De plus, elle avait la protection de Malachai Parker. Ces deux là ensemble pouvaient avoir le monde à leurs pieds en un claquement de doigt. Ils pouvaient même anéantir ce qu'il avait mit des siècles et des siècles à construire. Or, ceci était impensable. La prophétie de cette vieille femme il y'a 1500 ans lui avait prédit ne devait pas se produire. Il pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête en boucle :

 _« L'union du détenteur du pouvoir suprême avec la dernière sorcière de la lignée la plus puissante de cette terre, permettra de combattre les flammes les plus chatoyantes et brûlantes de la nuit. Ces flammes seront alors soufflées par la toute puissance de l'émotion créatrice. »_

Cette prophétie le hantait jours et nuits. Il avait été simple de savoir qui était la lignée la plus puissante de sorcière sur cette Terre. Les Bennett. Ces femmes si fortes et si indépendantes. Il avait gardé un œil sur cette lignée pendant des siècles. Il avait assisté à pratiquement toutes les exécutions ou morts avec un plaisir malsain. Il avait même orchestré leur mort pour certaines. Il avait cependant finit par perdre leur trace à la fin du 20ème siècle. Les plus intelligentes avaient échappés à son radar, se sentant traquées par une force beaucoup plus puissante au fur et à mesure des années.

Son seul espoir de les retrouver fut de retrouver la trace des Parker. Au départ, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien obtenir le Pouvoir Suprême. Dwayne Parker avait bien caché ses manigances et ses descendants aussi. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué en surveillant les Bennett, que celles-ci étaient traquées par un Coven. Le clan Gemini, celui de Dwayne. Au début il était satisfait de voir que des sorciers tuaient la lignée qui avait un rôle prédominant dans la prophétie. Mais c'est seulement l'année dernière, en 2017, qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait senti un pouvoir incroyable à Mystic Falls. Il avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette et c'est à cet instant qu'il avait enfin comprit que le Clan Gemini faisait parti de la prophétie. Il avait vu ce Kai Parker avec le pouvoir suprême et il avait vu et senti l'énergie de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Une Bennett. Il les avait observés un petit moment, il avait envoyé ses laquais enquêté sur eux. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il avait découvert que la prophétie était sur le point de se réaliser. Bonnie Bennett était la dernière de sa lignée. Kai Parker avait le Pouvoir Suprême. Ils étaient partis ensemble faire le tour du monde.

Son seul moyen d'arrêter ce que l'Oracle lui avait prédit, c'était de tuer la dernière sorcière de la lignée des Bennett. Il avait décidé de faire ceci dans les règles avant. Il avait tenté un marché avec Malachai Parker. Il avait envoyé Lucile faire le boulot. Le sorcier devait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Bonnie pour éviter tout bain de sang. Kai avait rigolé au nez de Lucile, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire et ce qu'il allait e coûter.

Donc, il n'avait alors pas le choix que de tuer l'élément le plus faible du duo, à savoir la sorcière. Le Pouvoir Suprême était bien trop grand pour que ses laquais ou lui-même se frotte à lui sans un nombre plus grand de « soldats ». Mais après ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il s'était trompé une fois de plus. Il n'arrivera à rien en voulant combattre de front. Il devait trouver un autre moyen.

̶ Pourquoi ne pas attaquer maintenant maître ? Demanda tout à coup un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, les yeux gris fixé sur les pieds de son supérieur.

̶ Douterai-tu de moi Nicolaï ?

̶ Non maître ! Je me questionne juste.

̶ Regarde-moi mon enfant.

Nicolaï leva la tête pour regarder son maître. Il était toujours impressionné quand il posait les yeux sur son maître. Il était puissant, il pouvait le ressentir même quand il était loin de lui. Son physique lui donnait un charisme incroyable pour un corps qui paraissait la quarantaine. Il était grand, la carrure carré avec de longues jambes fines mais athlétiques. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme sa peau. Son visage ne possédait aucun poil ainsi que son crâne. Tout chez lui criait au danger, à la puissance, à la domination. Il ne laissait aucune place à d'éventuels concurrents.

̶ Mes plans pour contrecarrer la prophétie viennent de changer, claqua sa voix autoritaire. Si nous ne pouvons pas séparer Parker et Bennett ou tuer l'un d'eux sans que l'autre ne vienne à la rescousse, nous allons devoir agir différemment.

̶ Comment ? Résonna la voix sombre et haineuse de Maze. Il est hors de question de laisser en vie celui qui a tué ma sœur maître. Laissez-moi tuer ce sorcier ou alors le faire souffrir en tuant celle qu'il affectionne.

̶ Ta vengeance personnelle n'a pas sa place ici Maze, premier et dernier avertissement.

La lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de l'homme terrifiait Maze qui inclina sa tête en signe de soumission.

̶ Nous allons devoir jouer de manipulation et conduire l'un ou l'autre à se détruire, reprit le « maître » en regardant au loin le couple s'embrasser à la fin du slow.

̶ Comment ? Questionna à son tour Nicolaï, pressé d'en savoir d'avantage.

L'homme à la peau foncé, habillé lui-même d'un smoking noir sourit avec malice.

̶ Vous allez bientôt le savoir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Et voilà cette histoire vient de prendre fin avec ce dernier petit chapitre qui introduit le nouveau mal qui va faire venir le chaos à Mystic Falls.**

 **Pour le mariage je n'ai pas fait dans les détails parce que cela ne me semblait pas nécessaire. Au départ je voulais le gâcher en faisant intervenir Maze et Nicolaï mais j'ai voulu terminer cette histoire sur la note positive et festive du scooby-gang, pour qu'ils soient tous heureux avant la tempête et parce que Jo et Alaric méritent un mariage réussit.**

 **Je suis curieuse de savoir quels sont vos avis pour ce chapitre et cette histoire en générale. Que pensez-vous du nouveau méchant ? Normalement j'ai laissé assez d'indices pour que vous compreniez de qui il s'agit ^^**

 **Donc voilà, cette histoire est enfin terminée. J'avoue avoir eut du mal pendant une longue période mais comme vous le savez je terminerai toujours une histoire commencée.**

 **Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de me mettre à bosser sur la nouvelle histoire Bonkai. Je n'ai pas vraiment de fil conducteur car à l'origine j'avais d'autres méchants en tête et un autre scénario mais vous me connaissez, je change tout le temps.**

 **Donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand apparaîtra le premier chapitre mais sachez que cette histoire sera encore plus sombre, plus mature encore. Et tout les personnages auront à nouveau des rôles importants comme dans « caught in a bad romance »**

 **Sur cette longue note d'auteur, je vais vous laisser tranquille. J'espère lire vos avis et espère vous revoir bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **:-P**


End file.
